Mi dulce Alfa
by Rhape
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri era un alfa sin muchas expectativas en el romance, por lo que se sorprendió de sobremanera al darse cuenta que el modelo y omega Viktor Nikiforov estaba interesado en él. Viktuuri. Yaoi. Au escolar. Humor, romance. Smut en capítulos avanzados.
1. Capítulo I

Hace más o menos un mes hice una encuesta en mi feisbuk sobre si querían que escribiera una historia viktuuri Angst con final triste o con Lemon... obviamente ganó la historia con lemon x'DDD (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá).

Así que aquí está el fic prometido. Sin embargo, entre más escribía, más le fui agregando cosas sin querer, por lo que probablemente tenga más de tres capítulos :'Du

Como sea, espero que lo disfruten y dejen comentarios o críticas constructivas~

Advertencias: Au escolar. Humor, romance. Lemon en capítulos más avanzados.

*La portada de la historia fue dibujada por mí.

* * *

Si había algo en lo que Katsuki Yuuri era especialmente malo era en llenar las expectativas de otros.

Yuuri era un Alfa, pero no lo parecía. Tenía 21 años, pero su genética japonesa lo hacía lucir más joven y más pequeño de lo que era (a pesar de medir más de 1.70). Se había presentado como Alfa a los 16 años, pero nunca había pasado su celo con nadie. Lo había intentado, por supuesto, pero su amiga Yuuko estaba enamorada de otro Alfa con el cual se casó y tuvo trillizas (al menos le pidió ser el padrino); y los otros Omegas que intentó conquistar a lo largo de su vida sólo lo veían como un Alfa poco viable para sus futuras crías y lo rechazaban con fingida pena.

Yuuri no buscaba tener hijos aún, sólo quería tener algún novio o novia que le hiciera compañía y lo quisiera. Pero él no era chico atractivo ni popular, y su olor no atraía nadie, además, tenía un poco de sobrepeso (gracias a las sabrosa comida de sus padres).

Realmente no era gordo, no pesaba más de 65 kilos, pero la mayoría de Alfas se esmeraban tanto en tener cuerpos esculturales y músculos enormes que, a comparación de ellos, Yuuri parecía un costal de papas en reposo.

Su vestimenta tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Él prefería ropa cómoda y holgada, además de que su familia no contaba con el lujo de poder comprarle ropa de marca. Apenas si pudieron conseguirle un viejo pero funcional smartphone durante su último cumpleaños.

Aún así, Yuuri estaba relativamente feliz con su vida. Sabía que su familia lo amaba sin importar lo inútil o poco llamativo que resultaba para otros Omegas, y que probablemente acabaría triste y solo en la vida y que nunca podría darle a sus padres los nietos que tanto deseaban.

Ya se había resignado de alguna manera. Lo único que le quedaba era estudiar y tratar de ayudar con el negocio familiar.

Así que sobra decir que fue una enorme sorpresa darse cuenta que el Omega Viktor Nikiforov estaba interesado en él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuri no era bueno en muchas cosas, pero era testarudo y se esforzaba siempre por mejorar (o al menos en no fallar tan estrepitosamente), por lo que había decidido estudiar algo relativo a Negocios para ayudar con la administración del onsen por más que se le dificultaban las clases, las tareas y el horario. Aunque debía admitir que tener una clase en común con el Omega más codiciado de la facultad (y su crush desde hace unos meses) le alegraba un poco sus días.

Viktor Nikiforov, además de ser su compañero de clases, era un modelo amateur y un par de años mayor que él. Tenía un largo y bonito cabello plateado que brillaba de manera imposible ante los rayos del sol y un par de vivaces ojos aquamarinos, los cuales se abrían de sobremanera cuando algo le entusiasmaba. Y era alto, tan alto como un alfa, incluso era unos centímetros más alto que Yuuri.

Viktor era popular y conocido por casi todos en la universidad, al menos por la gente que le prestara la suficiente atención a los espectaculares en las calles, o por quienes estuvieran interesados en los omegas extranjeros rusos.

No obstante, a pesar de la larga fila de alfas esperando por él y el hecho de tener un trabajo ya asegurado gracias a su innegable belleza, Viktor tenía otros planes a futuro, o al menos eso había comentado un día en clases.

"Seré contador." Contestó Viktor durante clases, cuando el profesor les preguntó sobre sus futuras profesiones. "Sólo uso el modelaje como una fuente de ingresos para continuar con mis estudios."

Obviamente nadie le creyó, y se escucharon murmullos desaprobatorios por toda el aula, ¿pues quién en su sano juicio contaría números y llenaría papeles legales tan gustosamente como para llamarlo trabajo ideal? Tener hijos era lo que le aseguraba a los omegas tener un alfa, mismos alfas quienes trabajaban y debían entregaban todo su dinero a sus omegas para mantener a sus cachorros. Los omegas no tenían necesidad de trabajar si cumplían con su función de dar vida y quedarse en casa.

Yuuri decidió creerle a Viktor simplemente porque no pensaba que éste tuviese la necesidad de mentir, de hecho, lo admiraba por ser tan honesto y valerse por sí mismo. Y el hecho de no querer tener hijos aún y centrarse en cambio en sus estudios era perfectamente comprensible. Yuuri no envidiaba a Takeshi por tener que lidiar con sus tres pequeños accidentes.

Viktor y Yuuri no eran amigos, sólo habían conversado algunas veces durante clases sobre temas referente a la materia o comentarios aleatorios, por lo que pensó que se había tratado de un golpe de suerte cuando, tras faltar un día a clases por una gripe, regresó con la noticia de que Viktor y él sería compañeros de proyecto y tendrían que pasar la clase juntos, sentados a un lado del otro para trabajar.

Juntos, con el agradable olor a vainilla que las glándulas sudoríparas de Viktor desprendían cada vez que agitaba su cabello o dejaba expuesto su cuello cuando lo peinaba hacia atrás.

Yuuri trataba de no verse muy animado mientras esquivaba la mirada azul de Viktor, pues no quería incomodarlo mirándolo más tiempo de lo necesario. Ya había visto antes cómo el omega era molestado por otros alfas que intentaban llamar su atención y éste tenía que rechazarlos de manera directa y sin miramientos (la mayoría de omegas eran demasiados tímidos o se hacían las víctimas para que otros los defendieran), así que centraba más su mirada en su libro de texto y sólo hablaba si el peliplateado lo hacía primero.

"¿Acaso yo no te agrado, Yuuri?" Escuchó la voz de Viktor preguntarle en un tono juguetón, aunque de alguna manera no sonó como una broma.

Yuuri se volvió hacia el peliplateado con sus ojos marrones bien abiertos. Viktor lo miraba de vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, aunque podía intuir algo de seriedad en su postura. El Alfa parpadeó un par de veces antes de entrar en pánico.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pe-pero me agradas, Viktor!" Exclamó moviendo frenéticamente las manos, tratando de no gritar porque seguían a mitad de la clase. "En serio me agradas. Lo siento si te di la impresión contraria. Yo sólo…" Yuuri bajó su vista a la mesa y se detuvo de hablar. Ser introvertido no era parte de la personalidad de un Alfa respetable, por lo que se maldijo mentalmente por no saber cómo continuar la oración.

"Oh, ya veo. Eres tímido. Ahora lo entiendo." Yuuri se hubiese sentido ofendido sino fuera porque la sonrisa de Viktor se ensanchó y sus ojos azules se iluminaron con genuino interés. El moreno asintió lentamente, sintiéndose más relajado. Viktor era inteligente y amable, y le alegraba saber que también que era comprensivo. "¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que yo era el problema y que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo." Agregó, posando la barbilla sobre la palmas de sus manos para después apoyar los codos sobre la mesa, acercándose bastante al espacio personal de Yuuri.

"¿El problema?" Repitió Yuuri. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sus labios naturalmente rosados moverse como para pensar en retroceder.

"Sí. Cada vez que he tratado de hablar contigo actúas nervioso y me das alguna excusa para escabullirte, y no vas a ninguna de las fiestas a las que te he invitado. No puedes culparme por pensar que me evitabas, Yuuri." Viktor decía todo aquello sin malicia y sin intención de acusarlo, sumando que existía un dejo de alivio en su mirada, aunque su sonrisa parecía contenida.

Viéndolo de esa manera, Yuuri no podía culparlo por pensar eso.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Esa no era mi intención!" Dijo juntando las manos en posición de disculpas, cerrando los ojos por la vergüenza y la culpa que comenzaba a sentir porque Viktor pensara aquello. "Es sólo que trabajo en el onsen de mi familia. Ayudo con la limpieza y soy mesero en el pequeño restaurante del lobby, y mi turno comienza poco después de que terminen las clases. Hago mis tareas de noche. No tengo mucho tiempo libre para socializar."

... Un minuto. ¿Viktor acababa de decir que había rechazado invitaciones suyas?

Súbitamente recordó que el Omega, en efecto, le había preguntado en un par de ocasiones si asistiría a ciertas fiestas sólo para recibir una respuesta negativa de su parte. Era sólo que a Yuuri nunca se le ocurrió pensar que fueran invitaciones para ir juntos.

"Onsen…" Viktor se llevó un dedo al labio inferior y miró al techo, pensativo. "Ah, ¿te refieres a esos lugares con baños de aguas termales, cierto? Lo mencionaste una vez en clases."

"Sí." Yuuri abrió los ojos de nuevo y cabeceó vehementemente. No sabía cuánto tiempo Viktor tenía viviendo en Japón, pero su acento ruso seguía presente y eso era adorable. Además, le sorprendió que recordara su explicación. "Mi familia tiene el último onsen de la ciudad, Yu-topia, y estamos algo cortos de personal, así que…"

"Entiendo." Sonrió, y sus codos se deslizaron más por la mesa, casi tocando el brazo izquierdo del alfa. "Es tu familia y quieres ayudarlos." Yuuri cabeceó de nuevo. "Dime, Yuuri…"

"¿Sí?" Inquirió un poco nervioso, notando su repentina cercanía. Viktor era injustamente apuesto, y sus expresivos ojos delataban fielmente su humor, el cual en ese momento era contemplativo y extrañamente feliz. Además, Viktor rara vez escondía su dulce y seductor aroma a vainilla. Yuuri mismo usaba jabones anti-olor para esconder su nada atractivo y decepcionante aroma a Alfa fracasado.

"¿Acaso hay alguna Omega especial en tu vida? ¿Algún Omega que te esté esperando en casa?" Aquella pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, dejándolo mudo por algunos segundos.

"¿Uh? No. Bueno, ¿mi madre cuenta?" Respondió confundido. ¿Por qué Viktor preguntaría algo como eso?

A no ser que Viktor estuviera interesado en él…

No, no. Imposible. Seguro que el peliplateado ya tendría un novio Alfa y sólo trataba de sacarle plática a su compañero de clase. Sí, eso debía ser...

Sin embargo, su respuesta pareció agradarle al omega porque éste comenzó a reír con una postura más relajada, con sus hombros destensándose y su espalda encorvandose para que sus ojos quedaran más a la altura de sus ojos marrones.

Viktor abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero sea lo que fuera que iba a decir fue apagado por la campana de la escuela. Era hora de cambiar de clases.

Yuuri guardaba su cuaderno y pluma dentro de su mochila cuando sintió la mano de Viktor sobre su brazo derecho.

"Yuuri, ¿qué tal si intercambiamos número de teléfono? Los solteros deberíamos llevarnos bien." Guiñó un ojo, y Yuuri lo miró con sorpresa un par de segundos antes de digerir la oración y asentir rápidamente.

Tras intercambiar números y salir a buscar sus respectivos salones, Yuuri de a poco salió del modo automático y recordó lo que Viktor había dicho antes de despedirse.

"Me alegra haberte elegido como mi compañero de proyecto."

* * *

**Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, etc; ¡dejen reviews! ;D**


	2. Capítulo II

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios. Lamento no contestar los reviews, pero siempre los leo con ilusión~**

* * *

Durante los días siguientes, y tras sacar una excelente calificación en su trabajo en equipo, Viktor continuó sentándose en el pupitre contiguo al de Yuuri.

Yuuri no entendía porque el omega quería ser su amigo, pero decidió no cuestionarlo. Pues dudaba que cualquiera que fuera la razón por la que quisiera acercarse a él fuese algo negativo. Además, una de las primeras cosas que notó sobre Viktor es que le gustaba hablar... mucho . El omega hablaba y hablaba sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire, y a Yuuri le gustaba escucharlo, no sólo por su voz alegre y coqueta, sino por su manera tan divertida de expresarse y los temas de conversación tan variados que tocaba.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta que Viktor podía hacerlo hablar a él también. Yuuri no era precisamente tímido, pero le costaba dar su opinión si no se la pedían, y el omega le pedía su opinión siempre sobre demasiadas cosas, tema tras tema. Se llevaban mejor de lo que Yuuri alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a imaginar.

Lo único negativo de aquellas interacciones es que Yuuri podía percibir las miradas amenazantes de algunos alfas, quienes no parecían estar felices de que 'su futuro omega' fuese amistoso con otros alfas.

"Ignoralos, Yuuri." Viktor le había dicho un día que caminaban juntos por el pasillo, habiendo notado las miradas sobre ellos a su alrededor. "Esos alfas no tienen ninguna oportunidad conmigo, y ningún derecho sobre mí. Yo puedo elegir con quien estar, y me gusta estar contigo." Sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Yuuri simplemente asintió y continuó caminando a su lado, sintiéndose bien de saber que Viktor prefería su amistad antes que la de otras personas. Pero trató de calmar los saltos que su corazón daba para no hacerse falsas ilusiones.

Viktor ahora era su amigo y no quería arruinar esa relación. ¿Pues por qué alguien tan especial como Viktor se fijaría en un alfa tan poco deseado como él, cuando el peliplateado tenía a sus pies a tantos otros alfas con mejor aspecto y más dinero? Los Omegas siempre elegían a los Alfas con mayor poder adquisitivo...

Y Yuuri... No provenía de una familia pobre, pero tampoco adinerada. Su padre, madre, hermana y él se ganaban su sustento día a día. Él no podría mantener económicamente a un omega aunque lo quisiera.

No obstante, Viktor era independiente y trabajador, y había rechazado a muchos alfas claramente adinerados...

Con el tiempo su amistad se fue fortaleciendo aunque al mismo tiempo más difícil de mantener. Yuuri no podía deshacerse de su crush y se sentía cada vez más enamorado de Viktor. No importaba si el omega a todas horas le enviaba mensajes de texto y videos de perritos, o le pidiera ser siempre su compañero de tareas, o que a veces hiciera comentarios en los que en el contexto adecuado sonarían románticos. Sólo eran amigos.

"Lo siento, no puedo." Contestó Yuuri, con la cabeza gacha, un día que Viktor le pidió verse fuera de clases.

No había dicho una mentira, pues debía trabajar como siempre, aunque sus padres le permitían tener un horario flexible debido a las tareas o por si quería salir con amigos (rara vez salía con amigos, sobra decir). Pero Viktor no tenía por qué saber eso.

"Oh." Viktor pareció decepcionado por un momento, mas un segundo después una sonrisa animada, aunque algo apagada, apareció en su boca. "Es verdad. Por un momento me olvidé de tu horario. Tal vez debería ser yo quien vaya a visitarte al onsen para que seas mi mesero personal." Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri, a pesar de todo, rio.

"Puedo prometerte un buen descuento en las aguas termales y en el katsudon especial de mi madre, si quieres." Ofreció algo apenado, pues esperaba que Viktor se lo tomara más bien broma y se riera. Aquello pareció funcionar bastante bien porque la boca del peliplateado se transformó en algo que parecía un corazón, dejando fascinado y sorprendido al moreno por tal reacción.

"¡Ah! ¡El famoso katsudon de tu madre!" Exclamó, animado de nuevo. "Has hablado tanto de ello que me encantaría probarlo pronto, no importa si debo romper mi dieta." Dijo antes de levantarse de su asiento para ir a su siguiente clase. "Te avisaré cuando esté libre y así podrás reservarme un platillo. Es una cita." Guiñó de nuevo y salió del aula mientras se despedía de él agitando una mano al aire.

"¿Ci-cita?" Repitió en voz baja, temblando. Debía ser una broma, ¿cierto? A Viktor le gustaba bromear. Quizás usó la palabra 'cita' como una broma y nada más.

¿Pero qué tal si no era una broma?

Para desgracia (o alivio) de Yuuri, Viktor no asistió a clases los siguientes dos días, aunque siguieron enviándose mensajes de texto. El Omega tenía que modelar para una campaña de ropa de diseñador, por lo que le pidió a sus compañeros de clases, incluído Yuuri, que le pasaran las notas y tareas por chat para poder hacerlas el fin de semana.

Tras terminar las clases Yuuri se dirigió hacia la salida para ir a casa, como normalmente haría, pero se detuvo y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

"Yuuri Katsuki, ¿cierto?" Al girarse, el alfa moreno se topó con un alfa rubio de piel tostada y más alto que él, y seguramente más fuerte que él. La primera reacción de Yuuri fue retroceder y bajar la cabeza. "Oh, tranquilo. Soy Chris. Seguro que Viktor te ha hablado de mí." Dijo con una sonrisa poco (o nada) amenazante que fue suficientemente amistosa para que Yuuri levantara la cabeza sin temor.

Recordaba el nombre de Chris y recordaba haberlo visto con Viktor antes. Eran mejores amigos desde secundaria, del tipo de mejores amigos que nunca habían tenido sexo ni se habían besado siquiera (por alguna razón Viktor lo había recalcado de esa manera cuando le aseguró que Chris no era su novio).

"Eh, sí... Hola. ¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó tratando de aparentar tranquilidad. Hablar con Alfas desconocidos (que no fueran clientes del onsen) siempre lo ponían de nervios.

"Sí, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?" Se quitó su mochila de la espalda y de ella sacó una carpeta manila. "¿Puedes darle esto a Viktor? Es tarea. Debe contestar las preguntas y regresar las hojas para el lunes. Se lo daría yo, pero sé que vives en Yu-topia, y Viktor ahora mismo está en una sesión de fotos en el gimnasio cerca de allí, y yo vivo del lado contrario. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Oh. Sí, por supuesto." Tomó la carpeta y la guardó en su propia mochila. Si era un favor para Viktor estaría gustoso de hacerlo. Sólo tenía que avisarle a su padre que llegaría un poco tarde a su turno.

"¿Necesitas la dirección?"

"No hay problema. Sé dónde es." Cabeceó y mostró una sonrisa más tranquila. Esperaba que Chris fuese así de agradable siempre. Yuuri sabía a qué gimnasio se refería porque muchos de sus clientes habituales solían ir a Yu-topia para relajarse después de hacer ejercicio.

"Excelente. Gracias, Yuuri." Le dio una palmada en la espalda y guiñó un ojo. "Seguro que Viktor estará feliz de verte." Y se marchó antes de que el moreno pudiera preguntan a qué se refería.

Yuuri entonces buscó su smartphone y llamó a su padre para avisarle.

"Oh. Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, hijo." Dijo Toshiya al otro lado de la línea con una risita. "De hecho, deberías invitar a ese nuevo 'amigo' tuyo. Siempre te ves más feliz cuando hablas de él."

"¡Papá!" Exclamó ruborizado. Yuuri se arrepentía de sobremanera de haberle contado a sus padres sobre Viktor, pues estos eran peores que niños de kinder y siempre le hacían comentarios pícaros sobre querer conocer a su 'posible futuro yerno'.

Yuuri envidiaba el eterno positivismo de sus padres.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Yuuri atravesó las puertas del gimnasio se dio cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba Viktor. Entonces decidió enviarle un mensaje de texto para preguntárselo.

"Chris me envió con tu tarea. Ya estoy en el gimnasio. ¿Dónde estás?" Simplemente escribió, decidiendo ignorar la mirada curiosa de la recepcionista Beta que seguramente esperaba a que el moreno se decidiera a pedir una membrecía.

Pensó que quizás debía esperar varios minutos a que Viktor mirara su teléfono para obtener una respuesta porque estaría ocupado. Pero menos de dos minutos después se escuchó una puerta abrirse abruptamente.

"¡Yuuri!" Viktor salió de lo que parecían ser el área de los casilleros mientras que algunas voces a su espalda le gritaban que volviera a la sesión de fotos. "¡No tardaré!" Dijo con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia su compañero de clases.

"Vik-Viktor." Yuuri no supo a dónde mirar. El Omega vestía lo que seguramente era una prenda que debía modelar. Era un leotardo negro deportivo de cuerpo completo con mallas transparentes en su abdomen, brazos, y una línea vertical en ambas piernas que dejaban ver su musculatura y piel blanca, además de una corta media falda colgando a su costado izquierdo, y su cabello húmedo se pegaba a su figura ensalzando su cuerpo de dios griego. Yuuri en serio dudaba que una persona normal encontrara cómodo hacer ejercicio con algo así puesto, pues la tela ni siquiera parecía ser lycra o elástica.

También se dio cuenta que la mayoría de Alfas que hacían ejercicio, a diferencia de él, no tuvieron reparo en mirar hacia Viktor con ojos hambrientos.

"¡Yuuri! Qué alegría verte. Chris me dijo que me daría una sorpresa, pero no sabía que se refería a ti." El moreno hubiera pensado que se trataba de un comentario sarcástico sino fuera porque el peliplateado tomó sus manos entre las suyas y le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que siempre tenía al hablar de algo que le gustara (como cuando hablaba de su perro Makkachin). "En unos minutos terminará mi parte de la sesión. ¿Puedes esperarme un momento?... ¿O tienes algo más que hacer?" Inquirió con una mirada extrañamente resignada, como si acabara de recordar que Yuuri debía estar en otro lugar, más precisamente en su trabajo.

"Uh. Claro. Puedo esperarte." Le sonrió de vuelta con una sonrisa tímida. Los rostros llenos de envidia de los otros Alfas, y los ojos de súplica que el omega le dedicaban en ese momento, le dieron la confianza extra para que su cerebro aceptara que Viktor lo quería allí.

"¡Genial! Ven conmigo." Viktor soltó una de sus manos pero lo jaló con la que aún tenían entrelazada para guiarlo de vuelta a los casilleros. "Tengo permitido tener a un acompañante conmigo durante las sesiones. Pero no hagas ruido." Se acercó a su oído y susurró algo rápido. "El fotógrafo siempre se queja del ruido porque lo desconcentra, así que es mejor no tener problemas con él" Rio, y Yuuri cabeceó para asegurarle que estaría callado.

Al entrar al área de los casilleros Yuuri se dio cuenta que había otros tres modelos omegas, dos chicas y otro chico, que vestían trajes con diseños parecidos a los de Viktor, igual de reveladores y poco prácticos; y el fotógrafo era un alfa alto, rubio y corpulento con vestimenta 'hipster'. Yuuri supuso que sería una sesión de fotos para alguna línea de ropa deportiva para gente que fingía hacer ejercicio y sólo iba a los gimnasios a buscar pareja (¿o quizás era una colección de fantasía?). Como fuere, Yuuri no era nadie para juzgar gustos ajenos.

"Viktor, es tu turno." Dijo una chica alfa, que parecía ser la maquillista, cuando una de las modelos omega se quitó de las luces de las lámparas del estudio portátil.

"¡Enseguida!" Exclamó alzando una mano. "Espero que te guste lo que mires, Yuuri. No quites tus ojos de mí." Viktor soltó su mano, pero pudo sentir sus dedos acariciarse antes de separarlos.

"Uh. Sí, por supuesto." Yuuri contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa y sintiendo su rostro arder, como también las miradas curiosas de la maquillista y de los otros modelos sobre él, pero decidió ignorarlos para centrarse sólo en Viktor.

* * *

**Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, etc; ¡dejen reviews! ;D**


	3. Capítulo III

**Jajaja. Publiqué este capítulo hace como 2 semanas en wattpad pero me olvidé por completo de publicarlo aquí. Lo siento :'D**

* * *

Yuuri se maravillaba de ver cómo la actitud de Viktor, que normalmente era juguetona y despreocupada, cambió totalmente a otra distinta para mostrar una faceta sensual y atrevida. Su ojos entrecerrados fingían desinterés mientras miraban hacia a otro lado que no fuera a la cámara o a los casilleros, como lo hacían los modelos de las revistas, mientras que su cuerpo se detenían en una pose imposible, poco natural y seguramente nada cómoda de realizar, pero que el omega la hacía lucir con tanta gracia que incluso parecía elegante.

Y cuando el fotógrafo le indicó que hiciera una 'pose sexy', Viktor alzó un brazo hacia atrás, descansó una mano sobre su cadera, y sus ojos azules se dirigieron hacia los ojos marrones de Yuuri con una mirada provocativa. El alfa moreno se sobresaltó, aferrando sus manos a las correas de su mochila, pensando en que sólo debía ser una afortunada casualidad que Viktor mirara hacia su dirección.

"Viktor, tienes que mirarme a mí y a la cámara." Le amonestó el fotógrafo Alfa con un tono de voz más bien juguetón.

"Oh, lo siento, Gerald." Se disculpó el peliplateado con una sonrisa que Yuuri reconoció como fingida. "Yuuri, ¿puedes pararte detrás de Gerald?"

"¿Eh?" Aunque confundido por el pedido, Yuuri hizo caso y caminó hasta quedar detrás del fotógrafo, quien su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de molestia mas no dijo nada para continuar con su trabajo.

Yuuri tragó saliva y sudó frío tras entender que Viktor definitivamente lo miraba a él... y que POSIBLEMENTE, y por alguna extraña razón, le estuviera coqueteando abiertamente. Sin embargo, el japonés no soportó su mirada y se giró hacia otro lado mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y que su rostro no explotara a causa de combustión espontánea.

Su vista entonces recayó en una de las modelos que estaba siendo retocada de maquillaje. La muchacha le parecía familia. Seguramente la habría visto en alguna publicidad antes.

"Así que prefieres Omegas femeninas..." Yuuri se sobresaltó y se tapó la oreja derecha al escuchar la voz de Viktor susurrarle cerca del oído.

Viktor, a diferencia de unos momentos atrás, ahora parecía serio, neutral, y su ceño estaba levemente fruncido. ¿Acaso estaba molesto?

"¡¿Que?! ¡N-no, no!" Contestó al recordar la pregunta, y bajó la voz al ver que el fotógrafo lo fulminó con la mirada. "Yo sólo pensaba que aquella chica me parecía conocida. Creo que la vi en televisión."

"¿Oh? ¿Chihoko? Sí, es posible." Dijo volviendo a sonreír, con una postura más relajada. "Ella es edecan de algún programa de televisión, uno de esos populares entre los televidentes que no tienen nada mejor que hacer que ver a conductores haciendo el ridículo y hablar de chismes de famosos, o algo así." Se encogió de hombros. "Uh, ¿tú sueles ver ese tipo de programas?" Inquirió con ojos abiertos, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Yuuri rio, no sintiéndose ofendido realmente.

"No. Es decir, al menos yo no. Pero los clientes del onsen suelen cambiar de canal en el televisor del comedor. Seguramente la he visto en ese programa sin darme cuenta."

"Oh, ya veo." Dijo Viktor con una mano en el pecho, aliviado.

"Por cierto, estuviste genial." Dijo Yuuri de inmediato para cambiar de tema. Él no estaba interesado en aquella omega y no quería que Viktor pensara ello por error.

"¿En serio? ¿Eso crees?" Sonrió, y el moreno asintió vehementemente con las mejillas aún sonrojadas. "Me alegro. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo por encantar a mi público especial de hoy." Volvió a tomar una de las manos del moreno y le dio un ligero jalón. "Pero ven. Ya terminó mi parte y ya puedo irme. ¿Puedes ayudarme a cambiarme de ropa?"

"¡¿Yo?!" Inquirió atónito mientras se dejaba arrastrar una vez más. "Uh. ¿No hay alguien más que pueda ayudarte con eso?" Yuuri se dio una patada mental tras preguntar aquello. Sabía que cualquier otro alfa habría dicho que sí de inmediato, sobre todo por el delicioso aroma que Viktor parecía desprender a propósito.

Pero Yuuri no. Yuuri era demasiado cobarde como para siquiera pensar en ello.

"Sí. La maquillista me ayudó a ponerme este traje." Replicó mientras tomaba su mochila de una de las bancas y se dirigió a los baños. "Pero ella me tocó de una manera algo inapropiada y lo siguió haciendo aún después de que le dijera que no era necesario tocar mi trasero para ajustar el traje." Yuuri se tensó. ¿Cómo alguien así tenía permitido tener contacto con los modelos? "No confió en ella, y levantaré una queja formal más tarde." Dijo mirando con recelo a la mencionada, pero entonces se giró hacia Yuuri con una sonrisa afable. "Pero confío en ti y sé que tú no harás nada que yo no quiera."

"Oh." Yuuri sintió un calor agradable recorrerle el pecho. Sí. Él no era el tipo de persona que deseara dañar a otros, y mucho menos haría algo que lastimara a Viktor, al menos no de manera consciente.

Aunque su corazón se agitó cuando llegaron a los baños y el omega entró a un cubículo, habiendo dejado su mochila sobre el lavabo y la puerta abierta. Éste le dio la espalda al alfa y entonces levantó su largo cabello plateado para mostrar la cremallera.

"Ayúdame con el cierre, ¿sí?" Pidió mirándolo de soslayo, con una media sonrisa que no hacía otra cosa que poner más nervioso al moreno. "Ugh. Esta cosa me está matando, muero de calor. Me gustaría darme una ducha pero detesto las regaderas públicas. Yuuri. ¿Sabías qué para tomarte fotos deben ponerte polvos en la cara para no-sé-qué y las fotos salgan bien? El maquillaje es incómodo y me da comezón en la nariz. Estuve un par de horas estornudando y tuve que repetir varias tomas, y..."

Mientras Viktor continuaba quejándose, Yuuri, tragando saliva, dejó su mochila junto a la suya y entró al cubículo. Tomó el cierre y de a poco bajó la cremallera, teniendo especial cuidado de no tirar de alguno de sus cabellos plateados. Entonces vio la espalda desnuda del omega relajarse. Viktor dio un gran suspiro de alivio.

"Uff. Gracias, Yuuri." Se giró para encararlo mientras se quitaba las mangas del traje, quedando su torso desnudo y sus pectorales expuestos. "Desde hace horas que quería quitármelo. Es muy incómodo usarlo. Creo que hasta me dejó rozaduras en los muslos." Rio. "¡Incluso me hicieron correr en la caminadora con esto puesto! No sé qué tipo de persona compraría algo así. Pero mi trabajo es modelar, no juzgar, supongo." Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

"Suena... pesado." Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió comentar tras desviar la mirada. Yuuri tuvo toda la intención de salir del cubículo para darle más privacidad y sacar su ropa de su mochila para dársela. No obstante, Viktor lo tomó de un brazo.

"Yuuri. Espera." Yuuri lo miró de nuevo y se topó con una expresión nueva. Viktor parecía...nervioso, y sus ojos brillaban con anticipación. El peliplateado entonces levantó el brazo entre sus dedos y acercó la muñeca del alfa a su nariz e inhaló. "Hueles muy bien."

"¿Yo... huelo bien?" Inquirió incrédulo. Nadie le había dicho eso antes. La última omega que trató de cortejar le había dicho con pena justo lo contrario.

Un momento. ¿Por qué Viktor podía olerlo?

Ah. Probablemente el efecto del jabón y del desodorante que usaba como supresores se habían disuelto con las horas.

Tener a Viktor tan cerca y con sus ojos mirando directo a los suyos le hizo recordar que el omega tenía el torso desnudo, dejando ver su cuerpo entrenado y sus pezones rosado al tiempo que su largo cabello plateado caía cual cascada por sus anchos hombros.

Viktor no tenía el cuerpo pequeño ni afeminado de un omega común, pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo a su vista.

"Sí. Tu aroma es delicioso y me tranquiliza." Dio un paso al frente, y su nariz recorrió la longitud de su brazo hasta detenerse sobre su rostro. Yuuri sintió escalofríos subir por su espalda y cosquilleos sobre sus mejillas. "Yuuri. ¿estás bien?" Viktor lo miró con preocupación al darse cuenta que el alfa temblaba y su aroma olía a miedo.

"Uhm. Estás muy cerca." Respondió bajando la mirada, avergonzado. Sabía que acompañarlo al baño no había sido más que una excusa para estar solos. Pero no quería intimar con Viktor si su relación iba a ser meramente sexual y nada más. Su mente y su corazón no lo soportarían.

Yuuri esperaba a que Viktor se decepcionara y lo sacara a patadas del baño. No obstante, sintió una mano gentil sobre su mejilla.

"Está bien. Yo también estoy nervioso." Admitió con una sonrisa leve, lo que hizo que el moreno levantara la mirada con sorpresa. "Yuuri, he tratado de cortejarte desde que nos conocimos hace 8 meses atrás, pero siempre huías de mí. Pensé que me odiabas y que no querías nada conmigo, pero resultó que sólo eres tímido." Oír aquello sorprendió a Yuuri todavía más. Pero le preocupó que Viktor comenzara a hablar cada vez más rápido y su aroma se distorsionara por estrés. "Me gustas, y creo que yo te gusto. He tratado de ser sútil con mis coqueteos para no incomodarte, y pensé que estaban funcionando. Pero oler tu aroma me hizo reaccionar y querer olerte más y no pensé en las consecuencias. Y...y... Lamento si me equivoqué. Sólo te estoy molestando..." El ruso apartó la mirada y retrocedió, pero Yuuri cubrió su mano sobre su mejilla para retenerlo.

"También me gustas, Viktor." Dijo antes de que su cerebro lo detuviera de actuar. Era evidente que el omega se preocupó por ir a su ritmo, así que Yuuri trataría de ir al suyo. Además, ver a Viktor tan consternado por su culpa le rompió el corazón.

Viktor regresó la mirada y sus ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa al tiempo que sus mejillas blancas se sonrojaron.

"... ¿En serio?" Inquirió acercándose de nuevo con algo de cautela, y Yuuri cabeceó con una sonrisa más tranquila. "¿También... te gusta mi aroma?"

"Sí. Hu-hueles muy bien. Tu aroma es dulce y reconfortante." Replicó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por seguir miŕandolo a los ojos y que no le ganara la timidez. "Y... Perdón por haberte hecho sentir mal." La sonrisa de Viktor se ensanchó y su aroma se estabilizó.

"Yuuri.¿Puedo besarte?" Yuuri, todavía con aquella confianza que súbitamente se apoderó de él, asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Desde que conoció a Viktor se había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería besarlo, pero definitivamente, sus labios, suaves y rosados, eran mejores en la vida real, sobre todo porque Viktor lo había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su desnudo torso. Yuuri instintivamente posó sus manos sobre su espalda, enrollando sus dedos entre los mechones plateados para jugar con ellos mientras una mano se apoyaba contra su nuca.

El beso fue tranquilo y nada aparatoso, y posiblemente besarse dentro de un baño público mientras ambos implicados sudaban no era precisamente romántico. Pero se sintió bien. No había sido el primer beso de Yuuri, y seguramente tampoco el de Viktor, pero se sintió especial por ser el primer beso de ambos.

Tras terminar el beso, Viktor apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del alfa y aspiró de nuevo su aroma. Yuuri hizo lo mismo. Y se mantuvieron así un largo rato, simplemente ambos disfrutando del aroma del otro.

La puerta súbitamente se abrió y los chicos escucharon pasos rápidos e impacientes acercarse.

"¿Viktor, sigues allí?" Era la voz de Gerald, quien parecía estar de buen humor de nuevo.

El omega, tras un suspiro cansado, le dio un pequeño beso a Yuuri antes de separarse de él y hacerlo a un lado para hablar con el fotógrafo.

"¿Necesitas algo, Gerald?" Inquirió apoyando un codo contra el marco de la puerta, usando un tono de voz que trataba de ocultar la molestia que sentía debido a la interrupción. Yuuri, avergonzado, trató de esconderse tras de Viktor, pero supo que había fallado cuando el alfa rubio lo miró con sorpresa. "Mi novio y yo estamos algo... ocupados." Terminó de decir en tono sugestivo, regresando su vista al moreno de soslayo, ignorando a propósito al alfa indeseado.

"No... Nada. Lamento interrumpirlos." Gerald retrocedió y optó por salir del baño para dejarlos continuar con lo que fuera que estaban haciendo.

Viktor quiso tomar a Yuuri entre sus brazos de nuevo hasta que recordó que seguía sin cambiarse de ropa.

"Oh, Yuuri. Sólo tenemos un minuto saliendo y ya me viste sin camisa. Qué injusto." Comentó en broma, saliendo del cubículo para ir por su mochila.

"¿Estamos... saliendo?" Inquirió con sorpresa, sintiéndose un poco tonto de preguntarlo luego de haberse besado. Viktor, tras haber sacado su ropa de cambio, regresó a su lado y sonrió.

"Sí. Eso me gustaría. Pienso que eres lindo y me gusta estar contigo. En verdad me gustas, Yuuri." Se inclinó y juntó sus frentes. "¿Qué dices? ¿Te gustaría tener de novio a un omega más alto que tú?"

Yuuri pudo percibir algo de duda en su voz. Aunque Viktor fuese un omega popular, los alfas tendían a rechazar e incluso criticar a los omegas que no fueran pequeños y manipulables, pues un omega no debería ser más fuerte que un alfa. Pero a Yuuri nunca le importó ese tipo de cosas.

"Yo... " Todavía un poco nervioso pero animado por los besos, y guiado por las feromonas que Viktor claramente despedía para coquetear con él, Yuuri asintió de nuevo y tomó las mejillas de su ahora novio para besarlo. Viktor correspondió alegremente el beso.

Al terminar, siguieron abrazados por algunos segundos más hasta que Viktor se separó.

"Debo cambiarme ya. Tengo frío." Ambos rieron y Yuuri salió del cubículo para darle espacio. Viktor cerró la puerta mientras que Yuuri se acercó al espejo del lavabo para ver su cara sonriente y mejillas sonrojadas.

"¿Sabes?" Dijo Viktor desde el cubículo. "Mi plan para hoy era hacerte una visita sorpresa en Yu-topia y bañarme en las aguas termales, pero no esperaba que Chris te enviara con mi tarea."

"Oh... Lamento haber arruinado tu plan." Contestó mientras abría el grifo.

"No, está bien." Rio. "Fui yo el que recibió la mejor sorpresa después de todo. Además, gané un adorable novio."

"Gra-gracias. También pienso que eres adorable." Dijo y se echó agua a la cara, no pudiendo creer aún que el peliplateado fuera su novio. Todo se sentía bastante irreal, maravillosamente irreal.

¿Pero qué tal si todo era una broma?

No, no. Viktor no era el tipo de persona que hiciera bromas crueles, y Yuuri ni siquiera tenía una razón para dudar de él. Viktor siempre se había mostrado genuino y atento. Después de todo, el omega ni siquiera sabía mentir. Todas las veces que había olvidado hacer una tarea decía que su perro Makkachin se la había comido (siendo que la mayoría de tareas eran documentos digitales).

Yuuri rio levemente. No sabía por qué Viktor se había fijado en él ni por qué se esmeró tanto tanto en acercarse. Pero el omega confiaba en él, así que él decidió confiar también.

Viktor salió del cubículo, vistiendo ropa fea y holgada (la cual seguramente no le importaba sudar), y se abrazó a la espalda del moreno, pegando su nariz a su cuello. Yuuri se sobresaltó y un leve grito escapó de su boca,sin embargo, dejó que el peliplateado continuara abrazándolo.

"Ugh. Esto cambia por completo mis planes." Dijo Viktor y suspiró sobre su cuello, provocando más escalofríos al moreno.

"¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres?" Inquirió mirándolo por el espejo.

"Yuuri, ¡no puedo ir a Yu-topia así! Ahora eres mi novio, ¡y no puedo mostrarme ante los padres de mi novio de esta manera! ¡No sería educado! Ni siquiera me he dado una ducha."

"Oh." Yuuri estaba seguro que su familia no pensarían mal de Viktor por su ropa, pero tampoco quería que el peliplateado se sintiera incómodo u obligado de presentarse ya mismo. "Está bien. No tienes que ir a Yu-topia si no quieres." Contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

"¡Pero sí quiero!" Replicó enseguida con el ceño fruncido, haciendo adorables pucheros. "Pero hoy no. ¿Qué tal mañana?" Inquirió esperanzado. "Realmente quiero usar las aguas termales y probar el katsudon de tu madre."

"... Sí. Creo que mañana sería un buen día." Y le daría tiempo a su cerebro para procesar el hecho de que ya tenía un novio y el cómo decírselo a sus padres, fue lo que no agregó.

"Genial. Entonces nos vemos mañana." Tomó el mentón de su novio entre sus dedos para girarlo y lo besó en los labios. "Gracias por traerme mi tarea, eres adorable."

"Oh, uh. No hay de qué." Murmuró avergonzado. Sus mejillas ya no podían ruborizarse más. Yuuri sabía que Viktor no tenía problemas en mostrar afecto, pero no esperaba recibir más de tres besos de él en menos de diez minutos. "Uhm, ¿quieres que te acompañe hasta a tu casa?"

"No. Está bien. Llamaré a un taxi. Tú debes ir a trabajar y yo tengo dos días de tareas que hacer. Además, debo alimentar a Makkachin y crear un plan malévolo para hacer que tus padres me amen." Aquello último hizo reír a ambos.

Yuuri se sintió especialmente avergonzado cuando salieron de los baños, y la maquillista y los otros modelos, los miraron con picardía, como si creyeran saber qué hicieron en aquel cubículo.

* * *

**Cualquier comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza de muerte, etc; ¡dejen reviews! ;D**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

* * *

Decirle a sus padres que tenía un novio omega no había sido tan difícil como Yuuri pensaba que sería. Lo difícil fue explicarles exactamente cómo pasó, por lo que decidió omitir la parte donde Viktor y él estaban dentro de un baño público y en cambio les avisó que lo conocerían al día siguiente. Por su parte, Toshiya y Hiroko estaban felices de saber que su hijo menor al fin había encontrado una pareja que no lo rechazara.

"¿Él sabe por qué tu aroma es así?" Le inquirió gentilmente Toshiya mientras cenaban.

"...Uh. No." Yuuri abandonó sus palillos sobre la mesa y miró su cuenco con arroz. "... Se lo diré mañana."

"Oh, no te preocupes. Estoy segura que Viktor-san lo entenderá." Le animó Hiroko con una sonrisa esperanzada. "Por como lo describes, suena a que es un hombre maravilloso."

"Sí, lo es." Contestó con otra sonrisa que empataba con la de su madre y continuó cenando, esperando que la confianza que estaba por depositar en Viktor en verdad no fuera en vano.

"Más le vale." Dijo la alfa rubia mientras servía más té a todos en la mesa. "No quiero tener que lidiar con otro omega idiota."

"¡Mari!" Le amonestó con el ceño fruncido. "Soy un adulto y puedo tratar con mis propios problemas. Gracias" Yuuri le agradecería mucho a su hermana el haberlo protegido de las burlas durante la preparatoria, pero aquellos años ya habían quedado atrás. Él ya había aprendido a no tomarse las cosas tan personales ni guiarse por las opiniones de otros, al menos la mayoría de veces.

Si Viktor iba a rechazarlo debido a su condición, dolería sí, pero no sería el fin del mundo (aunque sí tal vez el fin de su interés hacia el romance).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente, mientras Yuuri barría la banqueta de entrada al tiempo que sus padres se preparaban para cerrar Yu-topia y terminar su jornada de trabajo, el moreno escuchó ladridos. Y lo siguiente que supo es que una gran bola de pelos café lo había tumbado de espaldas al suelo y le lamía el rostro.

"¡Makkachin!" Escuchó gritar a Viktor. "Oops. ¡Lo siento, Yuuri!" Exclamó mientras le quitaba al perro de encima, después lo ayudó a levantarse tomándolo de las manos. "Makkachin es demasiado amistoso a veces, y olvidé ponerle la correa. ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, estoy bien." Rio y acarició las orejas del poodle cuando ya estuvo de pie. "No te preocupes. Ya me habías advertido que esto podía pasar." Makkachin ladró y movió la cola.

Viktor le había preguntado la noche anterior si podía llevar a su mascota a Yu-topia, pues no le gustaba dejarlo solo con sus compañeros de habitación, quienes tendían a beber o hacer fiestas durante los fines de semana (incluso uno trató de emborrachar a Makkachin vertiendo alcohol en su tazón de agua una vez). Por suerte, a los Katsuki les gustaban los perros.

"Me alegro que estés bien." Sin perder tiempo, Viktor lo abrazó y juntó sus labios. Yuuri se sobresaltó un momento, no acostumbrado aún a los besos, pero lo besó de vuelta tras oler su tranquilizante aroma a vainilla.

"Uhm. Ya terminé mi trabajo aquí y el onsen ya cerró al público." Comentó señalando su escoba y después la puerta, con el rostro ruborizado "¿Que tal si vamos adentro? Mi madre preparó katsudon."

Viktor sonrió y asintió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Conocer a los padres de Yuuri resultó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los Katsuki eran una familia muy cordial y hospitalaria, incluso tenían un tazón de comida esperando por Makkachin.

Viktor mentiría si dijera que no estuvo preocupado por ello, pues su último novio alf había escondido su relación de su familia simplemente porque 'un omega no debería ser modelo y mucho menos trabajar' (su relación no duró más de un mes por varias razones más). No obstante, Hiroko y Toshiya no parecieron escandalizados por su profesión, e incluso bromearon con pedirle ser su modelo para la próxima publicidad el onsen mientras que Mari, la hermana de Yuuri, lo reconoció como 'el chico de la marquesina de la tienda de ropa' y le pidió su autógrafo.

"Tienes una familia muy agradable." Comentó Viktor cuando estuvieron solos en el comedor. Ya era tarde y los padres de Yuuri se habían retirado a descansar mientras que Mari salió con sus amigas. Makkachin jugaba a correr por los pasillos. "Y el katsudon estuvo delicioso."

"Oh, me alegra escuchar eso." Yuuri sonrió con esa adorable sonrisa tímida que siempre mostraba cuando estaba feliz pero apenado. "También le agradas a mis padres y a Mari, y también te quieren a ti, Makkachin." El poodle ladró animado como si entendiera lo que le dijeron. Viktor no se resistió y se arrastró más cerca de su novio para besar su mejilla.

Yuuri por supuesto que se sobresaltó, pero no retrocedió como otras veces, al contrario, posó una mano sobre su espalda y comenzó a jugar con su cabello plateado, invitándolo a continuar con las muestras de afecto. Ah, podría acostumbrarse toda la vida a que Yuuri tocara su cabello.

"Por cierto, Yuuri."

"¿Sí?"

"No sabía que fueras un Alfa."

"¿Eh?" El moreno se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa, y se encontró así mismo rodeado con los brazos del peliplateado. "¿No lo sabías?"

"Nop." Ahora besó su nariz. "Bueno, lo sospechaba porque la mayoría de estudiantes universitarios suelen ser Alfas. Los Omegas prefieren buscar marido en vez de estudiar y los Betas no suelen querer estudiar." Viktor sabía que lo que decía era más bien un estereotipo de tantos, pero... era cierto que la mayoría de estudiantes, de su universidad al menos, eran Alfas. "Al principio pensé que eras un omega por lo lindo y tímido que eres, pero traté tantas veces de llamar tu atención con mis feromonas que pensé que quizás eras un Beta y no podías olerme. Por eso traté de ser más obvio con mis coqueteos."

"Oh. Uhm. Yo..." Yuuri apartó su mirada, ruborizado. "No sabía que estabas coqueteando conmigo. Lo siento."

"No. Está bien. Quizás debí ser más directo con mis intenciones." Rio. "Pero creo que fue mejor así, pues tuve tiempo para conocerte mejor y asegurarme que quiero estar contigo."

"... Pienso lo mismo." Yuuri lo miró de nuevo y sonrió. "Me gusta estar contigo." Continuó mientras jugaba gentilmente con su cabello plateado. "Eres muy alegre, y siempre sabes qué decir o qué hacer. Cuando estoy contigo me siento... feliz."

"Yuuri, eso es muy dulce." Dijo, sintiendo su corazón derretirse ante las palabras dichas con timidez y nerviosismo. Una de las razones por las que se enamoró de Yuuri fue por esos momentos de terrible honestidad que tenía, donde el pobre terminaba tartamudeando y apenado por lo que acababa de decir, justo como en esos momentos. Yuuri, avergonzado, escondió su rostro en el hombro de Viktor. "También me siento más feliz cuando estoy contigo, Yuuri. Eres adorable y atento. Y siempre me has tratado como a un igual y no como un omega tonto."

"¿Uh?" Yuuri alzó la cabeza y lo miró con extrañeza. "Por supuesto. Tú eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, ¿por qué te trataría como a un tonto?"

"Allá afuera hay un sin fin de personas que piensan que soy un tonto por no casarme y tener hijos aún, piensan que debería aprovechar mi belleza y juventud para casarme con un alfa rico y tener hijos preciosos. Incluso los otros modelos me han regañado por rechazar patrocinios a cambio de sexo." Dijo tratando de sonar neutral. No desconfiaba de Yuuri, de hecho ya le había contado otras veces cómo su trabajo no era todo de color de rosa. Pero a veces Viktor sentía que todos lo demás tenían razón y que él en verdad era un tonto por no aprovechar la situación para ganar dinero fácil.

Pudo sentir a su novio tensarse un momento, pero Yuuri dio un suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"Es tu vida, no la de ellos. No tienen por qué meterse en tus asuntos ni decidir nada por ti." Dijo con aquella mirada desafiante suya, la que usaba cuando afirmaba algo de manera contundente. Viktor especialmente amaba esa mirada. No obstante, ésta se desvió a la mesa. "... Pero tienen razón en una cosa, tú podrías conseguir a cualquier otro Alfa que..." Oh, no. Viktor había esperado meses para poder besar a Yuuri y no permitiría que su falta de confianza los separara.

"No quiero a otro Alfa, ni quiero el dinero de nadie." Dijo con urgencia, aunque asegurándose de sonar más gentil que exasperado. "Te quiero a ti, Yuuri." Tomó su mentón entre sus dedos y lo hizo girar hacia él. "Me siento como yo mismo cuando estoy contigo."

Yuuri lo miró de nuevo por unos segundos, con sus ojos recorriendo su cara como si tratara de encontrar alguna mentira en sus facciones, pero segundos después mostró una sonrisa genuina y más brillantes que las anteriores.

"Te creo."

Yuuri fue el que inició el beso esta vez, uno casto y suave que le hizo sentir a Viktor un agradable hormigueo recorriendo su boca. Al terminar dejaron de abrazarse, pero Viktor mantuvo un brazo alrededor de su cintura para recostar su cabeza en su hombro y tratar de respirar su aroma.

Makkachin, al parecer ya no sabiendo qué más hacer, se recostó sobre las piernas de ambos, como si fuera un gato, y bostezó antes de quedarse dormido.

"Yuuri. No pude evitar notar que todos en tu familia dejan al descubierto su aroma. ¿Por qué tú no?" Al sentir al moreno tensarse de nuevo supo que había hecho una pregunta incómoda. "Uh. No tienes que contestar si no quieres." Se apresuró en decir con una risita nerviosa.

"No. Está bien. Iba a decírtelo de todos modos..." El moreno dio un suspiro largo y se tomó algunos segundos para pensar antes de hablar "Ayer..., ¿no notaste algo raro en mi aroma?"

"¿Algo raro?" Repitió pensativo. Por mucho tiempo tuvo curiosidad de oler el aroma de Yuuri, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que éste era un Alfa por lo que no prestó especial atención a detalles. Pero recordaba que su aroma era fuerte y dulce, como el café con leche con poca azúcar y mezclando con algo... Amargo.

Oh. Yuuri olía a medicina.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas; dejen reviews~**


	5. Capítulo V

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

* * *

El olor de Yuuri era dulce y amargo al mismo tiempo, parecido al del jarabe para la tos con sabor a frutas. No era un aroma desagradable en sí, aunque sí era un poco extraño de oler.

¿Por qué Yuuri olía a medicina?

"¿Estás enfermo? ¿Es grave?" Preguntó sin pensarlo, tratando de mantener la calma. Viktor estaba asustado. No era normal que el aroma de alguien oliera así de distorsionado. Solamente las personas que habían estado ingiriendo medicinas por años podían llegar despedir un aroma como ese.

¿Yuuri no estaba muriendo..., o sí?

"¿Grave? Tal vez." Yuuri se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademán de restarle importancia con una mano. "O tal vez no. No estoy muriendo, si a eso te refieres." El peliplateado soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras descansaba una mano sobre su pecho. "Yo... sufro de ansiedad."

"Oh..." Viktor no supo qué más decir. Trató de pensar en una manera no insensible de preguntar qué tenía que ver su ansiedad (que ya sospechaba que tenía) con su aroma. Pero Yuuri continuó hablando.

"Desde muy pequeño supe que mi autoestima no era muy alta, y que mi timidez no me dejaban hacer las cosas que otros niños hacían sin haberlas sobreanalizado. Creí que eso era algo normal mí y nunca dije nada. No obstante, mis padres notaron que, a diferencia de los otros niños, yo me ponía nervioso y me fatigaba en situaciones bastantes mundanas, por lo que pidieron una opinión médica..." Viktor se mantuvo callado, escuchando atentamente todo lo que su novio decía mientras tomaba una de sus manos con fuerza como muestra de su apoyo. "Resultó que mi cerebro es incapaz de reproducir cierto químicos que sirven para mantener mi ánimo estable, por eso no funciona como debería algunas veces..." Yuuri, ya nervioso, se volvió a verlo con una sonrisa temblorosa. "Pero comencé un tratamiento a tiempo, antes de que la ansiedad se convirtiera en depresión o en psicosis, por lo que rara vez tengo días lo suficientemente malos como para no querer salir de la cama. Sin embargo, tomo varios medicamentos al día y..."

"... modificaron tu aroma y la gente te lo ha hecho saber con burlas." Viktor terminó de decir con cierta molestia, y Yuuri asintió despacio. Ahora entendía un poco mejor por qué su novio era tan tímido y desconfiado. El problema no era su ansiedad, el problema era que las personas podían llegar a ser muy crueles si no encajabas en su molde social.

Un alfa que olía a medicina era sinónimo a un alfa débil y enfermo, y un alfa débil y enfermo era una desgracia que no merecía reproducirse y mucho menos ser dueño de un omega.

Por suerte, Viktor no buscaba un macho alfa ni nadie que fuera su dueño ni lo mantuviera, para eso tenía un trabajo. Él sólo quería un adorable novio sin importarle su género secundario, y con Yuuri había encontrado eso.

"Yo... espero que esto no cambie las cosas entre nosotros." Yuuri se escuchaba tan preocupado que el corazón de Viktor dolió.

"Por supuesto que no, Yuuri." Sonrió y besó su frente de manera juguetona, y se alegró cuando el moreno comenzó a relajarse. "Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no de mala manera, te lo aseguro. Me gusta tu olor y te agradezco mucho que me hayas confiado esto. Espero ser digno de llevar tu aroma conmigo algún día."

"Oh." Yuuri parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, como si no hubiera esperado nunca tal comentario. "Yo... no me siento listo para eso... aún. Pe-pero puedes poner tu olor en mí, si quieres..." Dijo un poco avergonzado, con sus mejillas cada vez más rojas. Incluso Viktor se ruborizó.

"¿Puedo...?" Inquirió un poco incrédulo, pero gratamente sorprendido. No era común que un Alfa permitiera que su Omega pusiera su aroma sobre el suyo. Yuuri asintió.

El aroma de un Alfa siempre debía mostrar poder y dominación sobre su pareja. Pero Viktor no era un Alfa, y su intención no era dominar a Yuuri, así que alzó una de sus muñecas y gentilmente la rozó contra el cuello de su novio. Yuuri cerró los ojos, sintiendo la piel rozarse con calma, hasta Viktor se aseguró que su dulce olor a vainilla se quedó impregnado en él.

"Yuuri." Posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su novio y lo miró con la mirada más dulce que le había mostrado hasta ese momento. "Si alguna vez no te sientes bien puedes decírmelo. Quiero ayudarte en todo lo que necesites. Somos novios, y mi trabajo es asegurarme de que estés bien."

"De acuerdo. Gra-gracias, Viktor." Sonrió, sintiéndose más tranquilo, conmovido y bastante aliviado de saber que Viktor no lo juzgaba. "Yo... digo lo mismo. Yo...yo también quiero poder ayudarte en lo que necesites."

"Por supuesto. Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Yuuri." Canturreó y le dio un beso largo en los labios.

Un par de horas más tarde Viktor y Makkachin tuvieron que volver a su apartamento, no sin antes el peliplateado despedirse de su novio con otro beso igual o más largo que el anterior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al lunes siguiente Yuuri ya se imaginaba el tipo de miradas que recibiría al volver a la universidad con el aroma de Viktor sobre él. Las miradas de incredulidad y envidia no tardaron en aparecer. Pero también estaba la mirada traviesa de Chris (muy parecida a la de sus padres y hermana cuando lo olieron), quien saludó a Yuuri por los pasillos y le ofreció intercambiar teléfonos.

"Uhm. Chris. Yo... te quería dar las gracias por lo del otro día." Dijo con algo de pena. Yuuri no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Chris lo había enviado al gimnasio específicamente para ver a Viktor modelar y que éste 'casualmente' lo sedujera.

"Oh. No hay de qué." Rio y le dio una palmada de camaradería sobre la espalda y después rodeó su cuello con un brazo para apoyarse en él. "Viktor había estado insoportable desde hace meses, ¿sabías?" Fingió peinarse el cabello hacia atrás con su mano libre mientras decía con voz chillona. "'Oh, Chris, ¡creo que no le gusto a Yuuri, nunca me habla! ¡Seguro me odia! ¡Oh, Chris, hoy hablé con Yuuri y me sonrió! ¡Oh, Chris, hoy Yuuri estornudó y se escuchó tan bonito! Le tomé fotos mientras no miraba, les haré fotocopias y las pondré en un altar. ¡Él es taaaaan lindo!'."

Yuuri se ruborizó. Estaba casi seguro que todo lo que dijo fue broma, pues el rubio lo había dicho en voz alta en cuando vieron que Viktor se acercaba y miraba a su amigo con recelo.

"Ja, ja. Muy divertido, Chris." Le quitó el brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de Yuuri y en cambio rodeó a su novio con propio brazo. "No le hagas caso, Yuuri. Chris está celoso porque yo ya tengo novio y él no." Le dio un besó en la mejilla, y en respuesta el moreno hizo lo mismo y rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

"¿Envidia?" Chris rio y Viktor le mostró la lengua de manera infantil. "Créeme, soy muy feliz siendo un Alfa soltero. Puedo divertirme con todos los Omegas que quiera sin compromisos. Pero debo decir que sí siento un poco de envidia de que ustedes dos se vean tan asquerosamente adorables juntos. Ahora, fuera de mi vista antes de que me provoquen caries."

La pareja rio y se despidieron de su amigo antes de ir a clases.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Algo de lo que Yuuri ya se había percatado desde hace tiempo es que Viktor era una persona sumamente afectiva, pero desde que se volvieron parejas sus niveles de afecto subieron a estándares ridículos. El omega siempre estaba pegado a él, abrazándolo sin una razón en particular, acariciando su cabello y mejillas, poniendo su olor sobre él para que todos supieran que eran novios, y buscando cualquier momento para besar su cara o su boca. A veces era un poco molesto puesto Viktor lo hacía durante clases y eso les hizo ganarse algunas cuantas amonestaciones y problemas con los profesores, pero... Yuuri estaba bien con eso.

Le gustaba que Viktor fuera el que iniciara esos pequeños momentos de intimidad, pues su poca confianza no le permitían hacerlo él mismo, así que trataba de corresponder de la misma manera cada vez que el omega lo llenaba de caricias. Aunque había algunas ocasiones en las que Yuuri, estando distraído, paseaba una mano sobre los mechones plateados y Viktor estaba más que feliz en dejarlo hacerlo.

Y tras casi un mes de noviazgo, Yuuri se dio cuenta de que aún... no habían intimado de la 'otra manera'.

Los primeros días no le dio mucha importancia a ese asunto, pues aún trataba de convencerse así mismo de que tenía novio, y porque sabía que Viktor y él no tenían tiempo ni un lugar privado para hacerlo.

Ambos estudiaban durante el día, y en las tardes, Viktor modelaba y Yuuri trabajaba en el onsen. Viktor vivía en un apartamento de estudiantes con otros omegas el cual nunca estaba vacío, y Yuuri en un local donde siempre entraba y salía gente, además de que siempre estaba su familia, sin mencionar las tareas de la universidad, por lo que el poco tiempo que tenían libre lo usaban para conversar, ponerse al día y mimarse mutuamente.

Y no fue hasta que ambos casualmente tuvieron un día libre que Yuuri decidió tocar el tema.

Se encontraban en su habitación, más específicamente sentados a la orilla de su cama, muy amorosos, abrazados y besándose mientras que Makkachin jugaba con una pelota en una esquina.

"Uhm, Viktor."

"¿Sí?" Viktor trató de continuar besándolo, pero el moreno ladeó la cabeza para que lo dejara hablar.

"Yo sólo me preguntaba si tú...um... No, nada." El peliplateado se detuvo de intentar besarlo y lo miró con atención.

"Yuuri, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras." Sonrió, y esperó que eso hiciera hablar a su novio.

"Uh. Está bien. Yo... quería saber... qué opinas sobre... eh, sobre el sexo."

"Oh..." Viktor quedó callado un momento, intentando descifrar si aquella era la verdadera pregunta o Yuuri simplemente no tenía idea de cómo preguntar lo que de verdad quería saber. "No tengo mucho qué decir. Soy virgen. Mis novios anteriores casualmente nunca quisieron usar condón y yo no pretendía embarazarme de ellos por error. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Ta-también soy virgen." Contestó ruborizado, y ciertamente aliviado de saber que no era el único adulto sin experiencia. "Uh. Viktor, si yo usara condón..." El peliplateado lo interrumpió posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Sí, quiero tener sexo contigo, Yuuri." Murmuró con la voz más seductora que sus nervios le pudieron permitir mientras que el moreno sintió escalofríos en la nuca. Viktor en verdad quería dar el siguiente paso en su relación, pero él también era inexperto, además de que no sentía prisa por intimar. "Pero..."

"¿Pero...?" Yuuri alzó la mirada y temió por una respuesta negativa. No era su intención presionarlo, ¿pero qué tal si su novio no lo deseaba sexualmente...?

"Bueno..." Viktor deshizo el abrazo y juntó sus propias manos con nerviosismo, aunque recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Yuuri para mantener contacto. "Tengo una propuesta."

"... De acuerdo. ¿Qué... tipo de propuesta?" Inquirió también un poco nervioso, no estando seguro de qué esperar.

"Como sabrás..., soy un Omega, tú eres un Alfa. Lo 'normal' sería que el orgulloso Alfa fuera el que penetrara mientras que el sumiso Omega reciba sin cuestionarlo. " Ante aquello Yuuri enrojeció más, avergonzado. "Y... Yuuri, sabes que me gustan los niños y espero tener mis propios hijos dentro de unos años. Pero, como dije, no quiero embarazarme por error mientras sigamos estudiando..."

Oh.

Yuuri entonces entendió hacia dónde iba aquello.

"Y si tú estás de acuerdo..., podríamos intentarlo al revés." Terminó de decir mirando al piso, pensando que Yuuri iba a negarse. Pero tenía que intentarlo de todos modos. Sus novios anteriores no aceptaron aquellos términos, uno de hecho trató de obligarlo a tener sexo y el otro cortó de inmediatamente con él en cuanto supo que no conseguiría sexo sin protección. Viktor incluso sospechaba que uno de ellos quería embarazarlo a propósito para poder marcarlo.

Pero si Yuuri se negaba, él lo entendería y dejaría que su primera vez fuera en los términos que el Alfa quisiera, pues éste al menos sugirió usar condón y tampoco deseaba hijos pronto, y Viktor ya se había informado de varios métodos anticonceptivos que sus compañeros modelos usaban. Realmente quería que su primera vez fuera con Yuuri.

"Es-está bien." Dijo, y Viktor lo miró enseguida con sorpresa.

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, lo digo en serio." Asintió y sonrió mientras alzaba y bajaba la mirada con pena de mirarlo. "Yo... quiero estar contigo y que te sientas cómodo, y si siendo yo el que...el que...eh, el que sea penetrado," Dijo poniéndose cada vez más rojo. "entonces yo estaré feliz de tomar ese lugar. También quiero evitar un embarazo no deseado."

"Yuuri. ¡Eres muy dulce!" Sonrió y lo abrazó con efusividad, tanta que Makkachin se levantó de donde estaba echado y corrió hacia ellos para ver qué pasaba. "Gracias, Yuuri. Te prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque ambos lo disfrutemos." Lo besó varias veces seguidas en la boca, tirándolo sobre la cama y quedando sobre él. "Y no te preocupes por nada. Chris me dijo cómo hay que hacer para que un Alfa sea el pasivo. Sólo necesitamos mucho lubricante y..."

"¡Viktor!" Rio y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

* * *

**Nota:** No sé el nombre de la enfermedad de Yuuri. Pero en Internet se refieren a ella como "ansiedad generalizada". Mi madre también la tiene desde niña y sufrió mucho por ello, sobre todo porque en su época la psiquiatría no era tan avanzada y a la gente no se le ocurría pensar que los niños necesitaran medicinas para la ansiedad (qué digo, incluso aún hoy la gente piensa que es un invento o 'ya se le pasará' lol). Este tipo de ansiedad **no es causada por traumas psícologicos** ni cosas así, y suele aparecer en momentos inesperados, incluso cuando no hay nada de qué preocuparte, y es debido a falta de **ciertos químicos en el cerebro que se compensan con las medicinas que el psiquiatra considere necesarias**, y cada caso es diferente.  
**Nota 2:** Esta enfermedad es sólo para este fic, pues yo creo que el Yuuri canon sufre otro tipo de ansiedad puesto que él es una persona totalmente funcional, y su ansiedad sólo le parece durante momentos de alta presión (aka, competencias) y en ningún momento dicen que tome medicinas (siendo deportista de alto rango debieron someterlo a muchas pruebas físicas y psicológicas).

Pero bueno, ya hablando del cap, espero que pronto los tórtolos puedan consumar~

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas; dejen reviews~**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

* * *

Yuuri estaba nervioso por dos cosas. Uno, después de la conversación que tuvo con Viktor, decidió hablar en privado con Chris para pedirle consejos y tener más idea de qué hacer en aquella situación (por suerte, Chris tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo), además de buscar más información por internet.

Pero sus nervios no eran porque desconfiara de Viktor y temiera entregarse a él, sino porque temía ser él el que hiciera algo mal y arruinara el momento para ambos y Viktor no quisiera volver a intentarlo. No obstante, Viktor le aseguró que no esperaba sexo parecido al de una película porno y que sólo quería disfrutar el momento, por lo que decidieron tener relaciones cuando ambos se sintieran totalmente preparados... y que consiguieran los condones, el lubricante, un día libre y un lugar privado.

La segunda razón por la que se sentía nervioso era porque Viktor, su adorable novio omega, tuvo la genial idea de invitarlo a un evento donde éste modelaría, lo cual significaba vestirse bien y estar rodeado de gente desconocida. Incluso le había dado un pase vip.

Yuuri realmente no estaba seguro de querer asistir. Debía trabajar en el onsen, el cual siempre necesitaba personal, pero Viktor había comentado sobre la pasarela delante de su familia durante una cena, por lo que Hiroko animó (por no decir casi obligó) a su hijo a replanteárselo.

"Hazlo por Vicchan, Yuuri." Recordaba que le había dicho su madre con una sonrisa comprensiva cuando su novio ya se había marchado, pues Hiroko conocía perfectamente su temor hacia las multitudes. Pero ambos también sabían que Yuuri ya era un adulto y que hacía tiempo que aprendió a manejar ese miedo. "Vicchan te invitó a ese evento porque quiere que estés allí con él. Tú eres su novio y él necesita tu apoyo. Y sí, siempre necesitamos ayuda en el onsen, pero por un día sin ti no pasará nada." Entonces posó una gentil mano sobre su mejilla derecha y lo miró a los ojos. "Si no vas, Vicchan podría ponerse triste."

"Sí...Tienes razón." El moreno dio un suspiro, recordando el brillo en los ojos de Viktor cuando le entregó la invitación, y supo que su madre tenía razón. Además, Viktor prometió apoyarlo en todo y Yuuri le prometió lo mismo. "De acuerdo, iré."

Y así es cómo se encontraba en su actual predicamento, frente a la puerta de un edificio elegante entregando su invitación a un portero para poder pasar a una gran sala con una pista vertical en medio, encontrándose con un mar de gente con rostros sin facciones y ropas finas de los cuales Yuuri se sentía desentonar más de lo normal.

Viktor había tenido que salir temprano de la universidad para prepararse para el evento, mientras que Yuuri salió en su horario normal y fue a casa para hacer tarea, ayudar un poco en el onsen y tomar su medicina. Unas horas después tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la dirección de la invitación, haciendo antes una parada rápida para comprar un pequeño regalo (Toshiya le insistió que Viktor amaría ese detalle).

El evento no sería muy grande, era más bien una pasarela privada para mostrar la ropa a los inversionistas locales, pero sí sería llevado a cabo por una empresa de moda prestigiosa, por lo que, para el peliplateado, sí era un evento importante. Así que Yuuri había peinado su cabello hacia atrás y se había vestido con su mejor traje, el cual compró años atrás... No era incómodo de usar, pero le quedaba un poco ajustado y se sentía raro, pues no era el tipo de ropa que le gustara usar, nunca.

Yuuri no conocía a nadie dentro del recinto, así que se mantuvo en alguna esquina alejada mientras trataba de mantener su ansiedad en orden. Entonces se sobresaltó al recibir un mensaje de texto.

"Yuuriii~ ¿ya estás aquí? 3"

"Sí. Llegué hace unos minutos." Escribió con una pequeña sonrisa al ver el corazón.

"Me alegro que hayas venido, solnyskho! Nos vemos cuando termine la pasarela! 3 3 3"

"Okay 3" Yuuri rio y suspiró, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Saber que Viktor estaba feliz con su presencia le hacía sentir que no estaba allí en vano.

El moreno supo que el evento estaba iniciado cuando la gente comenzó a sentarse al lado de la pista y un maestro de ceremonias dijo algunas palabras. Y siendo que Yuuri tenía preferencia vip, le habían indicado que podía sentarse en una de las sillas de la primera fila.

El salón entonces se puso a oscuras e inició un espectáculo de luces con música tecno que salía de los amplificadores. Viktor fue uno de los primeros modelos en salir, mostrando altivo su postura perfecta de bailarín y sus largas piernas que se movían hacia delante con un contoneo rítmico mientras una sonrisa ensayada adornaba su boca.

Yuuri no sabía mucho de ropa y mucho menos de moda, pero sí sabía apreciar como su omega se veía envuelto en ellas. Al igual que los otros modelos, Viktor entraba y salía con prendas y estilos diferentes, con su cabello plateado a veces suelto o recogido brillando de manera etérea contra las luces del escenario. Se veía más sensual, apuesto y seguro que nunca, y Yuuri, además de sentirse más enamorado, se sentía orgulloso porque Viktor se tomara tan en serio su trabajo. Él era el modelo con más gracia, presencia y elegancia de todos, y no lo creía simplemente por ser su novio.

Y mientras caminaba por la pista, los ojos azules de Viktor parecían estar buscando algo con insistencia, y no pararon hasta encontrarse con los marrones de Yuuri. Entonces su sonrisa se volvió genuina y levantó un poco sus labios para lanzarle un beso discreto, provocando que el moreno se sobresaltara y ruborizara.

Al terminar la pasarela los modelos volvieron a los camerinos y algunos espectadores se retiraron, aunque algunos inversionistas y ejecutivos se quedaron para conversar.

"Ya me estoy cambiado. Saldré en unos minutos, Yuuri 3" Le había escrito Viktor hacía unos minutos atrás, así que Yuuri se limitó a rondar por el área de bocadillos para apaciguar sus nervios con comida y distraerse con la música de fondo. Por desgracia no pudo encontrar bebidas sin alcohol en ninguna parte. Sus medicinas no podían ser combinadas con alcohol.

"Lamento la tardanza, Yuuri." Escuchó a Viktor decir tras su espalda para entonces sentir sus brazos rodeándolo por la cintura y su nariz pegada a su cuello.

"Viktor." Se giró y lo abrazó de vuelta, dando un suspiro hondo para oler su dulce aroma a vainilla. Al mismo tiempo, Viktor frotaba sus muñecas sobre su ropa para poner su olor sobre él.

Viktor vestía un traje magenta, ajustado totalmente a sus músculos y curvatura, y su cabello largo estaba recogido en una dona, dejando suelto sólo su flequillo. Se veía encantador, como siempre.

"Yuuri, debiste advertirme que hoy vendrías tan guapo." Se quejó Viktor con voz juguetona, y el moreno lo miró con extrañeza. "Tardé un rato en reconocerte cuando estaba en la pasarela, hasta pensé que no habías venido. Nunca te había visto con el cabello hacia atrás. Te ves muy, muy guapo." Explicó, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Yuuri se ruborizó más de lo que ya estaba. "Aunque tu corbata es cuestionable..."

"Oh. Gra-gracias. Tú tam-también te ves muy apuesto hoy." Sonrió, y las mejillas del peliplateado también se sonrojaron un poco. "Y... y estuviste genial allá arriba, en la pasarela. Me sorprendiste."

"¿De verdad te gustó?" Inquirió ladeando la cabeza, entrecerrando su mirada como coqueteo y batiendo sus pestañas. Yuuri asintió de inmediato. "Me alegro. Hoy hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque sabía que estarías aquí. Gracias, Yuuri." Acarició una de sus mejillas con afecto y lo besó de nuevo. El corazón de Yuuri saltó de alegría mientras lo besaba de vuelta.

"Te-tengo algo para ti." Se apresuró a decir tras separarse, sacando una pequeña caja del interior de su saco. "Quise traerte una rosa. ¿A los modelos les regalan rosas, no?" Rio un poco nervioso. "Pero las flores se marchitan pronto, y creí que sería lindo que tuviéramos un recuerdo de este día que no se marchitara... y, y... espero que te guste." Viktor tomó despacio la caja, admirandola un momento antes de abrirla. Adoraba cuando Yuuri hacía cosas así.

"¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Es hermoso!" Viktor tomó el broche con forma de flor entre sus dedos y mostró su sonrisa de corazón, fascinado con el regalo. "Y es azul, ¡mi color favorito! ¿Puedes ponérmelo?" Yuuri colocó el broche sobre su solapa, aunque necesitando tres intentos porque sus manos temblaban. Viktor entonces se echó sobre él para besarlo con efusividad. Lo importante no era el broche sino lo que significaría dentro de unos años y miraran hacia atrás para recordar (con anillos en sus dedos anulares, esperaba).

Pero su momento de intimidad fue interrumpido por un carraspeo y un olor amenazante. Olía a Alfa enojado.

"Viktor. ¡Qué alegría verte!" Dijo un alfa alto, de cabello castaño, ojos verdes y un rostro parecido al de una estatua griega. Era un hombre verdaderamente apuesto, pero su rostro estaba distorsionado por una sonrisa falsa. "Estuviste increíble y muy sensual en la pasarela, como siempre." El hombre alargó una mano hacia Viktor para saludarlo.

"Mikhail... No estaba verte aquí. Y gracias" Contestó un sonrisa cortés. Y, sin muchas ganas, correspondió el saludo, aunque sin dejar de abrazar a Yuuri con su otro brazo. Pero quitó su mano enseguida cuando el hombre intentó besarla. "Ah. ¡Tonto de mí! Olvidaba que eres representantes de modelos, ¡por supuesto que estarías aquí intentando cazar modelos ingenuos!" Dijo en tono de broma, pero Yuuri pudo notar cierta tensión en el aire, además de que Viktor se puso rígido y tenso debido al olor del otro alfa.

"Exacto. Vine con la esperanza de encontrar nuevos modelos. Pero siempre estoy dispuesto a volver a trabajar contigo. Hacíamos un gran equipo, tú y yo."

"No, no lo creo, sino no nos habríamos separado." Replicó Viktor aún sonriendo. "No me interesa trabajar contigo otra vez. Yakov Feltman es mi representante desde que te dejé, así que sé que estoy en muy buenas manos."

"Como quieras." Sonrió sin alegría, entonces dio un largo trago a su copa antes de volver a hablar, ahora dirigiéndose hacia Yuuri. "Ah, no nos hemos presentado. Soy Mikhail, representante de modelos, y ex-novio de este asombroso omega. Un gusto."

"Uh. Katsuki Yuuri. Un placer." Se presentó con la misma voz amable con la que se dirigía a todos los clientes del onsen, pero por dentro estaba en pánico. Aquel alfa era alto, apuesto y su agarre era fuerte. En cuanto Yuuri tuvo su mano de vuelta la regresó a la cintura de Viktor y lo atrajo hacia él con fuerza. Él no era muy fuerte, pero intentaría proteger a Viktor de todos modos.

"Yuuri es mi novio." Se apresuró a decir el peliplateado, acentuando el tiempo presente, antes de besar la mejilla de Yuuri con afecto, rodeándolo de nuevo con ambos brazos y de manera casi posesiva. Yuuri se relajó un poco, pero le preocupó que el omega oliera un poco asustado. "Tenemos dos meses saliendo."

"Ya veo. ¿Y en qué trabaja este nuevo novio tuyo? No se ve como un modelo o un ejecutivo con dinero. Su traje parece viejo y de segunda mano. ¿Y por qué huele a ti? Además es muy pequeño. ¿Acaso es un omega? ¿Aún le temes a conseguirte un Alfa de verdad?"

Yuuri quiso replicar todo aquello, pero no tenía idea de cuál pregunta contestar primero. No obstante, Viktor habló.

"Lo siento, Mikhail. Pero mi Yuuri y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte, como ir a aquella esquina a besarnos." Dijo aún sonriendo y señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás. Su aura de seguridad había vuelto. "Además, no queremos quitarte más de tu valioso tiempo. Adiós, Mikhail. Que tengas una buena vida." Viktor comenzó a caminar, jalando a Yuuri de la mano con él. El alfa castaño no estuvo muy feliz con eso y los siguió con la mirada hasta que la pareja se perdió entre los invitados. "Ugh. Lo siento mucho, Yuuri." Dijo Viktor con un suspiro y suma pesadez cuando llegaron a la esquina alejada. "Debí imaginar que el insufrible de mi ex estaría aquí."

"No. Está bien." Yuuri sonrió, pues realmente se sentía bien a pesar de la escena, pues Viktor no se había dejado intimidar, aunque hubiese querido poder apoyarlo de mejor manera. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien?" Inquirió preocupado, notando como Viktor escondía su mirada. "¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

"No... Sí, pero no aquí. Sólo puedo decirte que ese fue el idiota que me dejó y armó un drama porque no quise tener sexo con él a tan sólo tres días de novios."

"Oh." Fue todo lo que el moreno pudo decir. Viktor ya le había contado sobre sus dos ex-novios y las razones de porqué no funcionaron, así que pudo deducir que Mikhail fue el que lo aterrorizó y acosó por semanas después de romper. Yuuri supo que había sido un error de su parte nunca pedirle fotos o sus nombres para poder mantenerse alerta de ellos. "Podemos irnos, si quieres."

"No." Dijo el omega con firmeza. "Este es mi lugar de trabajo, tú eres mi adorable novio, y ese tipo no tiene ningún poder sobre mí y nunca lo tendrá." Le aseguró mientras lo tomaba de las caderas con gentileza y sonrió, Yuuri le sonrió de vuelta." Así que nos quedaremos un rato más, hablaré con algunos ejecutivos haciendo mi rutina de omega tonto mientras te presumo ante todos, y al final del día pasaremos una romántica velada en mi apartamento." Murmuró lo último a su oído, y Yuuri se ruborizó mientras asentía.

Los compañeros de habitación de Viktor habían regresado a sus hogares por vacaciones, mientras que el peliplateado se quedaría en Japón puesto que sus padres eran los que viajarían desde Rusia para visitarlo; lo que significaba que tendrían el apartamento de estudiantes para ellos solos por varios días.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas; dejen reviews~**


	7. Capítulo VII

**Recordatorio feliz que pueden entrar a mi perfil y encontrar más fics Viktuuri ya terminados, o entrar a mi facebook "rhapeseuhansface" y leer mis doujins y comics que yo misma dibujo~**

* * *

Tras salir del evento, y de Viktor cambiarse a un atuendo más casual en los camerinos, la pareja decidió ir a Yu-topia para cenar con la familia de Yuuri, aprovechando también para que el alfa pudiera recoger algunas cosas personales que necesitaría pasar algunos días en el apartamento de su novio, como ropa de cambio y su desodorante anti-olor.

"Yuuri. Deberíamos bañarnos juntos." Sugirió Viktor con un tono de voz seductor, rayando entre lo juguetón y lo lascivo, recostado sobre la cama del moreno mientra lo veía a éste pasear de un lado a otro por su habitación.

Viktor ya había entrado algunas veces a las aguas termales, pero siempre solo o acompañado de otros clientes omegas, pues los baños estaban separados por Género secundario.

"Viktor." Yuuri dio un suspiro cansado mientras guardaba unas pocas cosas dentro de una mochila. Quizás pasaría un par de semanas con Viktor, pero seguiría regresando a casa para trabajar, por lo que si olvidaba algo siempre podría regresar por ello sin problemas. "Sabes que no podemos. Las reglas del onsen dicen estrictamente que un alfa y un omega no pueden bañarse juntos en las aguas termales a menos que estén casados o marcados, y en caso de que lo estén, usarían uno de los baños privados. Aunque seas mi novio, no pienso pasar por alto las reglas por ti."

"Casados o marcados." Repitió Viktor en voz baja, con una pequeña sonrisa asomando por sus labios. Se levantó de la cama y avanzó con lentitud hasta abrazar a Yuuri por la espalda. "Está bien, Yuuri. Yo jamás te pediría que rompas las reglas por mí. Esperaré todo lo que sea necesario para que una de esas dos cosas pase primero y entonces podamos bañarnos juntos."

Yuuri estaba tan distraído pensando en si debía comprar un nuevo cepillo de dientes que le tomó varios segundos en darse cuenta de lo que el omega había dicho. No fue hasta que Viktor besó juguetonamente su cuello que entendió las implicaciones y su rostro se ruborizó por completo. Pero no dijo nada y continuó llenando su mochila, hasta que un taxi llegó por ellos.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Al atravesar la puerta de entrada Yuuri fue recibido por un muy animado Makkachin, quien no tuvo reparos en echar sus patas delanteras sobre sus hombros para lamerle la cara. Yuuri rio mientras le acariciaba las orejas.

"Creo que no me has dicho cómo lograste que tu casero y tus compañeros de cuarto aceptaran a Makkachin." Comentó Yuuri mientras miraba el apartamento con curiosidad, y dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a la pared.

El área principal del apartamento era espaciosa. Tenía un sofá de tres plazas frente a un plasma mediano, y justo detrás estaba una cocina pequeña y el comedor. También había cuatro puertas, que se podía asumir que eran las habitaciones y el baño, pues en cada puerta colgaba un letrero con forma de animalito y el nombre del dueño escrito en él; Guang Hong (panda), Phichit (hamster), y Viktor (poodle).

"Oh, fue fácil." Viktor acarició a Makkachin, y le indicó a su novio que se sentaran juntos en el sofá. El perro saltó al sofá con ellos y pidió más caricias al moreno mientras le mostraba la barriga sobre sus piernas. "Makkachin es un perro anti-alfas indeseados, literalmente. Él puede detectar las intenciones de un alfa, aunque no sé cómo lo hace, supongo que es parte de su instinto animal. Mis padres me lo regalaron antes de venir a Japón, poco después de que terminara su entrenamiento. Incluso está certificado." Señaló hacia la pared tras de ellos y Yuuri se percató de un papel colgado y enmarcado. "Este es un apartamento sólo para Omegas, incluso el casero lo es, por lo que él estuvo de acuerdo en que era una gran idea que tuviéramos a un perro entrenado para nuestra protección. Su única condición fue que limpiáramos sus gracias y que no ladrara por las noches. Pero Makkachin es un buen chico y nunca hemos recibido ni una sola queja sobre él." El poodle movió la cola al escuchar su nombre y recibió más caricias de ambos humanos.

"Oh. No tenía idea de que se podía entrenar a un perro para eso." Comentó Yuuri, sorprendido. Entonces una alarma sonó en su cabeza. "Es decir... que si Makkachin no me hubiera aceptado, tú..." Dejó de hablar, recordando que Viktor había insistido mucho en llevar al poodle consigo la primera vez que fue a Yu-topia.

Los ojos azules de Viktor se abrieron de par en par, y pronto una mueca de arrepentimiento apareció en su rostro.

"Sí, por eso llevé a Makkachin conmigo ese día." Confesó al entender de lo que hablaba, mirando a su mascota para evitar la mirada café. "Si Makkachin no hubiera reaccionado bien contigo, yo me habría alejado de ti sin dudarlo." Entonces sus ojos azules regresaron enseguida a su novio mientras una sonrisa temblorosa se formaba en su boca. "¡Pe-pero estaba seguro que Makkachin te aceptaría! Yo sólo..."

"Viktor. Lo entiendo." Lo interrumpió con voz comprensiva. "Yo habría hecho lo mismo si tuviera esa oportunidad..." Alargó una mano y tomó una de las de Viktor, mostrando una sonrisa indulgente para hacerle saber que no estaba enfadado. Viktor pareció relajarse. "Yo... yo también dudaba un poco de ti al principio, aunque eso era más bien mi ansiedad hablando." Confesó apenado. "Pero tú jamás has hecho algo para que yo desconfie de ti. Por eso no te culpo de querer cerciorarse de no haber cometido un error conmigo." Y que no fuera un patán doble cara como sus ex-novios, fue lo que no agregó porque supuso que estaba implícito.

Conocer a Mikhail le hizo darse cuenta que Viktor también temía a estar dentro de una mala relación de nuevo, que él no era el único que quería evitar ser traicionado por alguien a quien quería una vez más. Ambos tenían sus propios miedos, pero también ambos estaban dispuestos a volverlo a intentarlo.

"Gracias por entenderlo, Yuuri." Viktor se echó sobre él para abrazarlo, quedando Makkachin entre ellos, y besó a su novio varias veces en la mejilla. "Makkachin reaccionó agresivo cuando conoció a mis novios anteriores porque sintió sus malas intenciones, aunque yo creía que él estaba siendo sobreprotector debido a su entrenamiento. Entonces Mikhail trató de abusar de mí y Makkachin lo mordió. No obstante, yo estaba seguro que Makkachin te aceptaría, pues eres el alfa más adorable que conozco."

"Y tú eres el omega más adorable que conozco." Respondió Yuuri en voz baja, mostrando una sonrisa tímida mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

Algo en Viktor se derritió al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su alfa. Yuuri era la única persona que no se refería a él como 'sexy', 'sensual' o algo relativo a su apariencia física, sino que usaba adjetivos como 'inteligente' y 'adorable', y amaba eso. Así que no perdió oportunidad de besarlo en los labios mientras se sentía más enamorado de él.

"Y en serio, no te preocupes." Insistió Yuuri cuando terminaron de besarse. "Viktor. Yo... puede que mi experiencia personal no se compara con la tuya, pues ya sabes que estuve varios años enamorado de mi mejor amiga Yuuko. Pero... creo que no te he contado sobre otra chica que..." Bajó la mirada y calló de pronto. Makkachin dejó de mover la cola y comenzó a gemir, percibiendo su cambio de humor.

"¿Otra chica?" Inquirió alarmado al sentir que Yuuri se tensaba entre sus brazos. "¿Ella te hizo algo?"

"No... Sí. Eso creo. No lo sé." Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró. Aquello era un recuerdo tan doloroso que aún años después sentía como si su corazón fuera golpeado por puños. Pero Viktor ya le había confiado su pasado. Era su turno de confiar en él. "Yo... tenía una 'amiga' en la preparatoria que me gustaba mucho. Kioko. Ella y yo éramos muy cercano, incluso llegamos a salir algunas veces y hasta nos besamos. Pero..."

"¿Pero...?" Repitió Viktor con amabilidad, presintiendo que después de ese 'pero' vendría algo desastroso.

"Ella tenía novio."

"Oh." Viktor quedó pasmado, con los ojos abiertos. Nunca creyó que Yuuri fuera el tipo de persona que quisiera ser la tercera rueda de una relación...

"¡No es lo que piensas!" Se apresuró a decir, apenado, y esperanzado que Viktor no pensara lo peor de él. "Kioko me dijo y me juró que su novio era abusivo con ella y que iba a dejarlo pronto para estar conmigo. Y yo, de ingenuo, le creí..." Bajó la mirada y esta vez se detuvo en el poodle por temor de mirar a su novio. Makkachin ladeó la cabeza y soltó un bufido. "Sé que estuvo mal y sigo sintiéndome culpable por ello. Pero realmente creí que ella me necesitaba..."

"Oh. Yuuri..." Viktor se sintió ciertamente aliviado tras escuchar la explicación, y un resoplido escapó de sus pulmones mientras se llevaba su mano libre a la frente. Aquello cambiaba totalmente la situación. Esa tipa sólo se había aprovechado de su inocencia. Apretó la mano que ya tenía entrelazada con la suya para hacerle saber que lo apoyaba. "No es tu culpa, Yuuri. Sólo fue un error. Todos cometemos errores. Yo también he cometido errores por ignorar las señales de peligro. Mikhail fue uno de ellos."

"Sí, supongo que tienes razón..." Yuuri asintió con la cabeza y sus hombros pudieron relajarse un poco, como si un peso se le quitara de encima. "Es sólo que... eso no fue lo peor."

"¿Pasó algo más?" Cuestionó incrédulo. ¿Qué más le había hecho esa tipa a su Yuuri?

"Uh... Bueno. Un día mi desodorante anti-aroma se terminó y no pude conseguir más antes de ir a clases, por lo que todos mis compañeros se dieron cuenta de mi olor..."

"Oh..." Viktor ya se imaginaba hacia donde iba la historia y no le agradó para nada. Adelantándose a los hechos, se acomodó sobre el sofá para dejar que Yuuri apoyara su cabeza sobre su hombro. Makkachin se acurrucó al lado del alfa.

"Obviamente nadie se guardó sus comentarios hirientes. Yo traté de ignorarlos. Y todo iba más o menos bien hasta que me encontré con mi 'amiga'... Ella no me dijo nada y me miró extraño el resto del día." Se quedó en silencio un momento, mas continuó cuando Viktor acarició su cabello para animarlo. "Traté varias veces de hablar con ella, pero no me dirigió la palabra por días hasta que... Yo... quizás... la presioné demasiado y..." En cada palabra fue bajando la voz, hablando con lentitud. Viktor imaginó que trataba de no llorar. "Se...se molestó conmigo y me dijo que odiaba mi olor y que la dejara en paz, que nunca sería mi novia y que ningún omega sería tan estúpido de fijarse en mí... Lo último que supe de ella es que se casó con su supuesto abusador en vez de ir a la universidad y ahora tienen dos hijos."

"Lamento que hayas pasado por eso, Yuuri." Viktor besó su sien y lo abrazó con fuerza. Yuuri lo abrazó de vuelta, escondiendo su rostro y su nariz congestionada contra su cuello. "Esa chica es una idiota y solamente jugó contigo. Si ella realmente te quería lo suficiente como para engañar a su novio no te habría dejado por algo tan tonto como tu aroma. Ella iba a deshacerse de ti tarde o temprano, sólo usó tu olor como una excusa para lastimarte. Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí me gusta tu olor, y aunque no me gustara, jamás te habría dejado por eso. Estoy saliendo contigo, no con tu aroma. Soy tu estúpido ideal."

"¡Viktor!" Rio y alzó su vista para encararlo, no pudiendo creer que su novio lograra hacerlo sentir mejor con tan pocas palabras, y liberó sus manos pero para poder posar la suya sobre la mejilla de Viktor con afecto. "Tú no eres un estúpido, eres maravilloso. Y gracias por entenderlo. Yo... también lamento que tus ex-novios te hayan tratado mal."

"Está bien, Yuuri. No es tu culpa, ni la mía." Sonrió y juntó sus frentes, tanto que sus narices se tocaban. "Sólo confiamos en las personas equivocadas y nos lastimaron. Lo positivo de esto es que ahora sabemos que no hacer para no repetir esas malas experiencias."

"Sí..." Yuuri se hizo hacia atrás para separarse y volvió a sentarse, desviando su mirada una vez más. "Por cierto, lamento también no haber sido de mucha ayuda esta tarde." Dijo, sintiéndose de nuevo un poco ansioso al no haber sabido cómo reaccionar ante el otro alfa.

Si no pudo defender a Viktor de simples palabras, ¿cómo podría el omega confiar en él en el futuro?

"Yuuri. El hecho de que estuvieras conmigo en la pasarela y no cayeras en las provocaciones de mi ex fue suficiente apoyo, te lo aseguro. Mikhail sólo buscaba provocarte y tener una excusa para poder golpearte, pero no caíste en su trampa. Hiciste bien en mantener la calma, créeme." El peliplateado tomó la mano que había estado sobre su mejilla y besó sus nudillos con calma. El corazón de Yuuri saltó de sorpresa. "Pero olvidémonos de nuestras malas decisiones por esta noche y hay que concentrarnos en la correcta, es decir, nosotros." Comentó en tono juguetón. Yuuri sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"S-sí. Lo mismo digo." Se ruborizó de nuevo. A pesar de que aún no se sentía del todo cómodo hablando de esos temas, tener aquella conversación con Viktor lo había tranquilizado bastante.

"Por cierto, ya es tarde, y tú y yo tenemos que levantarnos mañana temprano para ir a trabajar."

"Sí..." Rio un poco, sintiéndose de nuevo nervioso pero a causa de otras razones. "Yo... ¿dónde voy a dormir?"

"Puedes dormir en la habitación de Phichit. Él dijo que podías usar su cama si prometías lavar las sábanas y no tocar sus cosas. O tal vez..." Acercó su boca al oído del alfa, bajando su voz para convertirse en un susurro intímo. Yuuri tiritó al sentir su aliento caliente sobre su hombro. "Podrías dormir conmigo, en mi habitación. Mi cama es muy espaciosa y cabemos los dos sin problemas. No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres. Pero me gustaría tenerte cerca esta noche. Aunque entenderé si prefieres que durmamos en habitaciones separadas."

"No. Me-me gusta la idea de dormir... contigo." Admitió y levantó la mirada, pudiendo ver como Viktor sonreía con satisfacción. "Sólo dormir." Agregó enseguida.

"Perfecto." Viktor le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se levantó del sofá. "Sólo ten cuidado con Makkachin, suele patear mientras duerme."

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas; dejen reviews~**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Atención: Este capítulo contiene smut ligero. Favor de ser mayor de 16 años antes de leer :D**

* * *

Después de cambiarse de ropa en el baño, Yuuri por fin entró a la habitación de su novio. El dormitorio de Viktor era más grande que el suyo, con un escritorio para su laptop, una ventana con cortinas rosas, un ropero de madera; una cama tipo queen y una camita con cobijas para Makkachin en el piso.

Yuuri miró a su alrededor con curiosidad por varios segundos hasta que sus ojos se posaron en Viktor, quien peinaba su largo cabello en una trenza para que no se enredara al dormir, esperándolo sentado sobre la cama. Viktor se volvió hacia él y sonrió, provocando que el moreno se ruborizara y temblara un poco ante la nueva sensación de intimidad.

Era la primera vez veía a Viktor vistiendo ropa tan… normal, sin que fuera una camiseta de marca o algún vestuario de pasarela; sólo una simple camisa y un pantalón de pijama.

Dios. Viktor se veía increíble aún vistiendo estampados de perritos.

"¿Estás bien con esto, Yuuri?" Inquirió el peliplateado cuando ambos ya estaban tapados por las cobijas. Makkachin saltó sobre la cama y cayó entre ellos, acomodándose después a los pies de la cama.

"Sí…" Yuuri dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y se giró hacia Viktor. "Se siente un poco extraño no dormir en mi cama. Pero me alegro de estar contigo." Dijo con entera sinceridad. Se sentía un poco más valiente con la luz apagada.

Entonces escuchó la risita de Viktor en la oscuridad mientras éste apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho y lo rodeaba con sus largos brazos, envolviéndolo en su calor. Yuuri en respuesta paseó sus dedos entre las hebras plateadas con delicadeza. No era la primera vez que se abrazaban en esa posición, pero sí era la primera vez que se quedaban dormidos así.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Los días pasaron y Viktor se sentía cada vez más en el paraíso. Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo con Yuuri sin que sus trabajos o la universidad se interpusiera entre ellos.

Era fantástico despertar y ser el rostro de su adorable novio lo primero que veía en el día, y oler su dulce aroma antes de que usara su desodorante anti-olor para esconderlo, como también era fantástico poder llegar a casa y ser recibido con entusiasmo por su adorable perro y una comida caliente esperando por él en la mesa. Yuuri sin duda alguna había heredado las habilidades culinarias de sus padres.

Viktor mismo no era muy bueno cocinando, pero sus compañeros de cuarto y él se rotaban las responsabilidades, por lo que ya tenía un par de años de experiencia, así que se ofrecía para hacer platillos sencillos para el desayuno o la cena. Yuuri se lo agradecía con elogios y besos castos.

Pero una semana después todo comenzó un poco diferente.

Viktor abrió sus ojos azules con pesadez tras escuchar la alarma de su smartphone, siendo el primero en despertar como de costumbre. Makkachin no estaba en la cama cama ellos, pero eso no era algo inusual, al poodle le gustaba pasear por el apartamento, por eso le dejaba la puerta abierta por las noches. Pero al mirar a su novio sí se percató de algo inusual…

Había un bulto a mitad de las sábanas, justo en el área donde debería estar el miembro de Yu-…

Oh.

Yuuri tenía una erección involuntaria.

Viktor se hubiera reído de aquello, como si se tratara de una anécdota más, pues a él mismo le había sucedido muchas veces antes, pero nunca delante de alguien más... Así que se quedó en silencio, contemplando qué debía hacer para evitarle a Yuuri un momento embarazoso.

Unos segundos más tarde el reloj interno de Yuuri decidió despertarlo por Viktor y el moreno comenzó a agitar sus pestañas con pereza.

"Buenos días…" Murmuró con una sonrisa al advertir que Viktor ya estaba despierto. Y tras bostezar notó que éste lo miraba fijamente con expectativa, apoyando un codo sobre la cama. "Uh. ¿Sucede algo?"

Viktor parpadeó un par de veces seguidas, un poco sobresaltado, y en vez de contestar, llevó sus ojos al 'asunto', y ese fue el momento en que Yuuri estuvo lo suficientemente lúcido como para percibir 'el problema' entre sus piernas.

Yuuri quedó paralizado al instante, sin saber qué hacer. Su rostro denotaba terror y vergüenza. Y no fue hasta que Viktor hizo una sugerencia que se volvió a mirarlo con sorpresa.

"Puedo ayudarte con eso, si quieres." Susurró Viktor, cruzando miradas, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, más entusiasmado de lo que esperaba jamás estar con una proposición así. Viktor no quería admitirlo en voz alta para no incomodar a su novio, pero hacía días que buscaba una oportunidad como esta para iniciar algo como 'eso' con Yuuri. Pero se detendría si el alfa se negaba.

Yuuri continuó sin decir nada, alternando su mirada alerta entre Viktor y su parte baja, pero el aroma de clara excitación que el omega expedía le dio a entender que la sugerencia iba muy en serio.

"¿Es-estás seguro?" Inquirió con voz quebrada, casi chillona, todavía oscilando entre la vergüenza y la incredulidad, como también todavía mortificado. Viktor se acercó y besó gentilmente su mejilla, sin perder la oportunidad de suspirar la respuesta sobre su oreja.

"Estoy seguro, Yuuri." Respondió pegando su nariz a su cuello, aspirando su aroma, y metió una mano bajo las sábanas, sintiendo como su novio tiritaba con anticipación mientras recorría lentamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su objetivo. "Nunca he hecho algo como esto. Bueno, sólo a mí mismo." Corrigió con una risita seductora. "Dime si quieres que me detenga."

"De acuerdo…" Contestó Yuuri, apenado, pero sintiéndose menos ansioso y más dispuesto. El aroma de Viktor comenzaba a apaciguar sus nervios. Aunque no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al sentir los dedos tocar debajo de su pantalón.

La mano de Viktor era grande, cubriendo la totalidad de su miembro, y subía y bajaba con un vaivén lento y acompasado mientras continuaba respirando junto a su boca, robándole besos a su alfa; utilizando el líquido preseminal que emanaba como lubricante. Aquello era suficiente para que Yuuri tiritara y sintiera agradables cosquilleos recorrieran sus extremidades y que su garganta emitiera sutiles jadeos.

Viktor estaba tan concentrado y deleitado de poder provocar tal placer a su novio que no se percató del momento exacto en que el moreno se giró hacia él y también llevó una mano a su entrepierna. El omega no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, sorprendido porque Yuuri se atreviera a reciprocar el acto. Su ropa interior hacía rato que se sentía apretada.

"¿Es-está bien si…?"

"Sí." Respondió enseguida, no dándole oportunidad a Yuuri de dudar. La mano temblorosa pero firme sobre su miembro se sentía mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez se había hecho a sí mismo. "Tú puedes tocarme todo lo que quieras, Yuuri...ngh…"

La pareja continuó experimentando, con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus aromas mezclados por la habitación. En algún momento Viktor se acomodó sobre Yuuri, con sus pelvis rozándose, y aprovechó su mano libre para acariciar su cintura y pecho al mismo tiempo que sentía sus caderas y muslos siendo tocados. Yuuri fue el primero en terminar, anunciando su orgasmo con un gemido tenue entre dientes, pero sus piernas se sacudieron de tal manera que Viktor supo que había hecho un buen trabajo.

El omega terminó segundos después, con sus brazos aferrándose a los hombros de su alfa y su boca pegada a su cuello, succionando cerca de sus glándulas sudoríparas, sintiéndose más que satisfecho mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Continuó besando a su Yuuri hasta que ambos se sintieron incómodos con la humedad de sus ropas y el sudor que les cubría la piel.

"Viktor… eso fue…"

"Asombroso." Completó el peliplateado, y por la mirada risueña y la sonrisa brillante que el moreno proyectaba en su rostro todavía adormilado, supo que éste pensaba lo mismo.

Aunque Yuuri se despertó al completo al reparar que Makkachin los observaba desde la puerta, con su cabeza ladeada con curiosidad. Viktor rio mientras el moreno se cubría la cara con una almohada.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Viktor estaba hambriento. Debido a que esa mañana Yuuri y él tuvieron la genial idea de masturbarse mutuamente no tuvo tiempo de preparar un desayuno decente para ambos. Aunque debía admitir que no se arrepentía para nada de aquello.

Sólo pudo comer un poco de cereal mientras que Yuuri se daba una ducha rápida, y dejó preparado otro bowl con cereal para el moreno antes de ducharse él también. Cuando salió de bañarse Yuuri ya se había ido a trabajar, pero el alfa recordó alimentar y cambiarle el agua a Makkachin.

"¿Se podría saber por qué estás tan risueño hoy?" Inquirió Mila Babicheva, una de sus compañeras modelos, quien también era representada por Yakov. Ella también era rusa y sabía muy poco japonés, así que solía hablar con ella en su idioma materno o en inglés.

"Lo siento." Viktor sonrió mientras miraba la hora en su smartphone, rezando porque ya fuera hora de almorzar. "Eso es algo entre mi novio y yo."

"Oh. Entonces los rumores los ciertos, en verdad tienes novio." Dijo la pelirroja con sorpresa, sentándose a la silla contigua a la de Viktor mientras ambos esperaban a su turno para ser maquillados. "¿Es tu novio aquel omega que abrazabas durante la pasarela pasada?"

"¿Omega?" Repitió Viktor, confundido, dejando de mirar su móvil para mirarla a ella. Y le tomó varios segundos recordar que Yuuri solía ser confundido con un omega o un beta debido a su falta de olor. "Sí, ese es mi novio. Pero mi Yuuri no es un omega, es un alfa." Dijo un poco a la defensiva, no sabiendo qué podría contestar la pelirroja. Mila era una chica agradable, pero tendía a ser bastante imprudente.

"¿En verdad es un alfa?" Los ojos azules de la chica se abrieron de par en par, notablemente incrédula. "¡Pero es tan pequeño, y olía a ti!"

"No. Yuuri no es pequeño." El omega rio. Pudo ver que no había malicia en la observación de la muchacha. "Él es alto, es sólo que yo soy un poco más alto que él. Y él deja que ponga mi olor sobre él porque le gusta mi aroma." Dijo, no siendo del todo mentira, pues no pensaba decirle sobre su ansiedad, eso era privado.

"Ah, ya veo. ¡Qué lindo!" Exclamó con ambas manos sobre el pecho, enternecida. "Yo también quiero un alfa que me deje poner mi olor en él. Con razón siempre estás tan feliz."

"...Sí." Viktor suspiró de pronto con una sonrisa, posando una mejilla sobre su mejilla mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido esa mañana. "Mi Yuuri me hace muy feliz."

"Espero que no estén hablando de mí." Dijo Yuri Plisetsky con su habitual brusquedad, en ruso, puesto que también era ruso y no tenía ni idea de japonés; quien formaba parte de una nueva campaña de ropa que usaba a adolescentes de otros países porque, al parecer, los japoneses adoraban a los extranjeros. Yuri tenía 17 años y hacía poco que se había presentado como alfa.

"Cierto. Tú también te llamas Yuri, como el novio de Viktor, ¿verdad?" Dijo Mila con una risita, y el alfa rubio hizo una mueca de asco.

"Ugh. Viktor, hazme un favor y refiérete al perdedor de tu novio con otro nombre. No quiero que la gente piense que eres mi omega. No me gustan los ancianos como tú, no tengo tan mal gusto." El peliplateado, lejos de molestarse, no pudo hacer otra cosa que reírse. No se iba a dejar molestar por un niño.

"Descuida, Yuri. Yo tampoco quiero que haya un malentendido y la gente crea que soy un asaltacunas. Mi Yuuri es una persona madura, no como tú." Le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja rio. Yuri rodó los ojos y siguió caminando.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Yuuri, debo decir que te ves muy feliz hoy. Demasiado." Comentó Mari miŕandolo de arriba a abajo, con una ceja alzada. A esa hora de la tarde había poca clientela en el pequeño restaurante del onsen, así que los hermanos tenían tiempo para descansar y charlar un rato. "¿Acaso tú y Viktor hicieron 'algo'? ¿Estaré pronto llena de sobrinitos?" Rio cuando el rostro de su hermano se puso rojo al instante.

"Sin comentarios." Fue todo lo que Yuuri dijo mientras miraba a los clientes, rezando porque alguno necesitara sus servicios para evitar la conversación, y con una mano protegía disimuladamente la marca púrpura que su novio le había dejado en la nuca. Esperaba que Mari no preguntara por qué usaba una camisa de cuello alto en pleno verano.

"De acuerdo, no me meteré en tu vida sexua, hermanito. No me interesa." Yuuri se giró a verla con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas ruborizadas, rogándole con la mirada que lo dejara en paz. "Pero, en serio, me alegra ver que Viktor es bueno para ti. No te había visto tan relajado desde que tenías cinco años." Mari le dio un palmada en el hombro y le sonrió antes de ir a atender otro cliente.

Yuuri parpadeó. Mari tenía razón.

Era cierto que su relación con Viktor le causaba un poco de ansiedad, pero no del tipo que lo afectara de mala manera o le hiciera sentir agobiado. Era más bien… emocionante. Estar con Viktor era una experiencia nueva cada día.

Y aunque también era cierto que le preocupaba constantemente hacer algo mal que pudiera arruinar su relación con él… de alguna manera Viktor lograba convencerlo de que siempre estaría allí para apoyarlo, que si algo salía mal encontrarían juntos la manera de solucionarlo.

Viktor lo hacía sentir más tranquilo y seguro, le hacía odiar menos su aroma. Lo hacía feliz. Y esperaba que Viktor sintiera lo mismo por él.

Yuuri entonces sacó su smartphone y miró la hora para saber si ya era tiempo de tomar su medicina, y encontró un mensaje de su novio (siempre dejaba su móvil silencio al trabajar), el cual le recordaba la hora exacta en que debía tomar su medicina para que no se le olvidara, Yuuri se le agradeció agregando el emoji de corazón.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, comentarios, amenazas; dejen reviews~**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

**En este cap no hay lemon, pero la relación de Viktor y Yuuri avanza de otras maneras~**

* * *

Viktor extrañaba terriblemente a Yuuri. Después de pasar dos maravillosas semanas juntos, y de que sus padres los visitaran desde Rusia y aprobaran su relación antes de volver, sus compañeros de cuarto regresaron de sus vacaciones y Yuuri tuvo que volver a Yu-tupia, dejando atrás a un descorazonado Viktor y a un triste Makkachin, quien ahora se sentaba frente a la puerta de entrada como si esperara a alguien (aún cuando los tres omegas ya se encontraban dentro del apartamento).

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Viktor estaba en celo, y por primera vez en su vida se sentía ansioso por pasarlo junto a un alfa, su alfa. No obstante, había acordando previamente con Yuuri que no tendrían sexo hasta que ambos se sintieran listos para eso.

Y Viktor sabía que Yuuri no estaba listo aún.

Lo supo en el momento en que le comentó que su celo estaba cerca y los hombros del japonés se tensaron y bajó su mirada. El corazón de Viktor dolió ante aquella visión, pero su cerebro le recordó a tiempo sobre la ansiedad de Yuuri antes de que su boca dijera alguna tontería acusatoria.

"Lamento no pasar tu celo contigo." Recordaba la culpa en la voz de su novio mientras continuaba con la mirada en el suelo, posiblemente oliendo su decepción. "Yo…no…"

"Está bien, Yuuri. Lo entiendo." Abrazó al moreno y besó su sien, Yuuri tardó un momento pero lo abrazó de vuelta. "En verdad me gustaría que estuvieras conmigo durante mi celo, pero admito que no quiero que nuestra primera vez sea en contra de tu voluntad. Eso no sería romántico." Rio un poco al darse cuenta de que en verdad lo pensaba. Realmente no sería romántico si tuvieran sexo sólo por instinto.

"¿Estás seguro…?" Inquirió con pena, no pudiendo sostener su mirada por varios segundos antes de volver a bajarla. "¿No estás… molesto conmigo? Pareces molesto..."

"No estoy molesto contigo, Yuuri." Dijo con un suspiro. Le exasperaba cuando su novio se ponía pesimista. "Estoy triste porque no te veré por cinco días. Voy a extrañarte, solnyshko." Tomó sus mejillas y levantó su rostro. "Además, dentro de tres meses volveré a tener mi celo y espero pasarlo contigo. Y esta vez no aceptaré un 'no' como respuesta." Dijo de manera coqueta. Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos, y el peliplateado por un momento temió haber parafraseado mal su pedido y haberlo hecho sentir presionado.

No obstante, los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron y una sonrisa tímida se asomó por sus labios.

"Sí… Estaré listo para tu próximo celo. Lo prometo."

"Genial. Estaré esperando ese día con ansias." Replicó con una sonrisa antes de darle un último beso para despedirse.

Ahora Viktor se arrepentía de no haber besado más a su novio. Pues estaba solo, acostado sobre una cama que no era suya y dentro de una habitación poco hogareña. Pero Viktor ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar su celo en una Clínica para Omegas, lejos de la nariz intrusiva de cualquier Alfa indeseado.

Desde su primer celo a los 15 años su madre se aseguró de rentarle habitaciones en clínicas para que no fuera molestado, así que Viktor podía pasar esos días comiendo y durmiendo tranquilo, siendo atendido por asistentes omegas (incluídos en el precio). A veces usaba el servicio para ver videos subidos de tono y algunos juguetes para autocomplacerse, pues nunca tuvo deseos de pasar su celo con nadie, mucho menos con sus ex-novios, quienes más de una vez trataron de meterle esa idea.

Aunque una vez, cuando su celo se sentía insoportable, se sintió tentado en pedir a un asistente Beta a su habitación, hasta que recordó que pagar por sexo no era su estilo (por más legal que los prostitutos Betas fueran) y desistió.

En ese momento Viktor se sentía justo así, pero pensando en su adorable novio, recordando todas las veces que se tocaron mutuamente sobre su cama, imaginando que su propia mano era la de Yuuri hasta que por fin se sintió saciado.

Tras haberse dado una ducha y sentirse más relajado, Viktor regresó a la cama y tomó su smartphone.

"Te extraño 3" Escribió, y en menos de una minuto recibió una respuesta.

"También te extraño." Contestó Yuuri. Viktor sonrió satisfecho. El moreno rara vez contestaba tan rápido los textos, pues siempre estaba ocupado con el onsen y con las tareas, pero había prometido estar al pendiente del chat desde que el peliplateado entró a la clínica. "Makkachin también te extraña."

"¿Makkachin se está portando bien? ¿Has tenido algún problema?" Viktor sabía que su perro estaba entrenado para ser un buen chico, pero siempre que lo dejaba con sus compañeros de cuarto resultaba en desastres, como Makkachin mordiendo el sofá o con su cabeza dentro de la taza del baño. Phichit era demasiado permisivo con el poodle y Guang-Hong, el más razonable de los dos, también estaba en celo, en casa de su novio Leo.

"Makkachin es un buen chico, no causa problemas. Le dejé morder mis viejos tenis para que jugara y lo saqué a pasear. Pero mi mamá lo alimenta de más en la cena, y mi padre le da comida debajo de la mesa cuando cree que nadie está mirando."

Viktor rió y continuó chateando con su novio hasta el anochecer.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Habían pasado tres días desde que Viktor inició su celo, y aunque conversaban por chats y a veces por video llamadas, Yuuri anhelaba tenerlo cerca. Lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era mirar las fotos que Viktor tenía en sus redes sociales para tratar de extrañarlo menos.

Miró las que tenía en su cuenta pública, la que usaba para modelar, pero tras leer algunos de los comentarios de mal gusto de sus seguidores, quienes hacían demasiado hincapié en su perfecto trasero, prefirió ir a su perfil privado, donde resaltaban fotografías donde ambos eran protagonistas.

La última publicación era una foto de ellos, tomada seguramente por Chris, sentados en la mesa de un restaurante de comida rápida, besándose e ignorando al mundo, mientras que Phichit les robaba papas fritas. Yuuri rio. Eso explicaba por qué de pronto su plato había quedado medio vacío.

Continuó mirando más publicaciones, preguntándose a sí mismo cómo había conseguido enamorar a alguien tan perfecto como Viktor, y no hizo sino más que extrañarlo más.

Al menos Makkachin le hacía compañía, pues su novio le había pedido cuidarlo porque Phichit aprovecharía que tanto Viktor como Guang-Hong estarían fuera del apartamento para invitar 'a dormir' a su novio Seung-gil.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Unos días más tarde, cuando Viktor ya estaba listo para ir a casa, no esperaba para nada encontrarse a su novio esperándolo en el lobby de la clínica.

Yuuri estaba sentado en una de las sillas pegadas a la pared, con su espalda encorvada hacia adelante y mirando sus manos con ojos perdidos, y una de sus rodillas se movía de arriba a abajo, como si estuviera ansioso por algo.

"¿Yuuri?" Inquirió el peliplateado con sorpresa, sintiendo tanto como felicidad por ver a su novio como preocupado de verlo tan tenso.

El japonés alzó la cabeza, y tan pronto vio a Viktor una sonrisa apareció en su rostro cansado, y no tardó mucho en levantarse del asiento para caminar deprisa hacia él.

Viktor instintivamente lo esperó con los brazos abiertos, cerrándolos alrededor de sus hombros cuando chocaron.

"No pensé que te extrañaría tanto." Murmuró Yuuri enseguida, con la cabeza entre el cuello de su omega. "Ni siquiera ha pasado una semana... pero siento como si no te hubiera visto por un mes… Ah. Espero que eso no haya sonado extraño..."

El corazón de Viktor saltó de alegría al escuchar la sinceridad en su voz, e incluso pensó que lloraría conmovido sino fuera porque estaba más concentrado en besar la frente de su alfa mientras sus muñecas se movía por su espalda para impregnar su olor en él, reclamándolo de nuevo como suyo tras tantos días separados.

"No, no suena extraño…" Viktor suspiró, estrujando al moreno con más fuerza contra su pecho. "También te extrañé mucho, solnyshko." Dejó de abrazarlo un momento, pero sólo para tomar sus mejillas y dirigir sus labios a los suyos en un beso tierno pero lleno de necesidad que duró varios segundos.

Yuuri pareció relajarse y sonrió, aunque sus rostro se bañó de vergüenza al darse cuenta que otros omegas, que esperaba su turno para entrar a sus habitaciones, los miraban enternecidos.

Viktor, por supuesto, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de presumir a su adorable alfa y continuó dándole pequeños besos en los labios hasta que recordó que Makkachin los estaba esperando en casa de sus suegros.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Yuuri parpadeó. Viktor le dijo por chat que acababa de conseguir un empleo en un Maid café. Bueno, no era un empleo fijo y probablemente sólo estaría allí unos días. La agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba solía enviar modelos a diferentes locales para auto-promocionarse y poder ganar algo de dinero extra mientras no interfiriera con el calendario de desfiles.

Viktor le envió la dirección del café y le dijo que podía invitar a quien quisiera, por lo que el japonés invitó a sus amigos, pero sólo Phichit y Yuuko, junto con sus trillizas, estuvieron disponibles.

"¡Oh! He oído hablar de este café." Dijo Yuuko con una sonrisa cuando estaban frente al local. "Es muy famoso entre las jovencitas."

"¡Dicen que aquí los meseros son los chicos más lindos del mundo!" Dijo una de las trillizas.

"¿Es por que eso que contrataron al tío Viktor?" Preguntó otra de las niñas. Yuuri se ruborizó.

Las hijas de Yuuko siempre se habían referido a él como 'tío' en lugar de 'padrino', así que recientemente habían comenzaron a llamar 'tío' a Viktor también.

"También dicen que sus malteadas son buenas. ¿Crees que Viktor nos de comida gratis?" Inquirió Phichit en broma mientras abría la puerta y dejaba pasar al grupo.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Le amonestó Yuuri en voz baja. "No quiero que Viktor tenga problemas con sus superiores, no pidan nada gratis."

"Oww…" Se quejaron Phichit y las trillizas. Yuuko rio.

Un chico se les acercó cuando entraron, quien vestía un traje negro, estilo mayordomo anime, con gafas claramente falsas, y hacía ademanes coquetos mientras los acompañaba a su mesa. Eso debía ser parte de sus funciones.

Tras sentarse, Yuuri buscó su smartphone para avisarle a su novio que ya había llegado, pero eso no fue necesario puesto que escuchó la voz de Viktor dirigirse a él.

"¿En qué puedo servirle, mi amo?" Viktor se inclinó hacia adelante con una actitud servicial, tomando una de las manos de su novio con una de las suyas enguantadas, mostrando una sonrisa seductora mientras batía sus pestañas plateadas. Él también vestía un uniforme estilo mayordomo, con su largo cabello amarrado y cayendo por uno de sus hombros.

El rostro de Yuuri se ruborizó por completo, y enrojeció aún más cuando Viktor besó su mano.

"¿Yo también voy a recibir ese trato?" Preguntó Phichit mientras grababa la reacción de Yuuri con su smartphone. Las trillizas hacían lo mismo con el smartphone de su madre mientras trataban de no gritar. Yuuko tenía las manos sobre su nariz y ojos iluminados.

"No." Viktor rio. "Sólo el amo de la mesa recibirá mi atención" Dijo, y se sentó junto a su alfa, acercando su boca a su oído. "Podría besarte aquí mismo, pero no puedo relacionarme con los clientes. Lo siento, solnyshko."

"Es-está bien. Lo entiendo, Vitya." Dijo Yuuri sin problemas, Viktor entonces se ruborizó un poco. Adoraba cuando su novio se dirigía a él con su sobrenombre ruso.

Yuuri estaba consciente de que los meseros de un maid café debían actuar kawaii e interesados en los patrones, que solamente estaban actuando. No iba a ponerse celoso porque Viktor hiciera bien su trabajo. Aunque también era cierto que su ansiedad a veces le hacía preocuparse sin razón.

Viktor besó su mano una vez más y después se levantó de su asiento para tomar sus órdenes.

Más tarde, cuando Phichit y las Nishigori ya se habían retirado, Yuuri decidió quedarse para esperar a su novio.

"Tú." Yuuri escuchó que alguien le habló al lado de su mesa, y al volverse vio a un alfa rubio de ojos verdes, claramente apenas un adulto, quien lo miraba con desprecio. Él también vestía el uniforme del café. Y Yuuri se habría asustado si no fuera porque su olor no indicaba peligro, por lo que sólo lo miró con confusión.

"¿Sí…?"

"Eres ese Yuri, el 'Yuri' de Viktor." Afirmó sin dejo de dudas, sentándose frente a él al otro lado de la mesa. "Eres tal como él te describe. Aunque puedo decir que Viktor exagera al decir que eres atractivo. No lo eres."

"Uh, sí. Soy ese 'Yuri'." Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió contestar mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Quizás el adolescente intentaba insultarlo, pero Yuuri no era un niño de secundaria como para sentirse mal por eso. Además, Viktor le había dicho que siempre hablaba de él con sus compañeros modelos, pero no sabía qué tanto. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo suficiente como para que ellos pudieran reconocerlo, y eso lo hizo sentir halagado.

"Hm… ¡¿Sabes lo molesto que es que todos en la agencia crean que Viktor es mi omega?!" Exclamó el chico mientras golpeaba la mesa con una mano abierta. "¡Y Viktor lo único que hace es seguirles el juego para molestarme! Tú pareces un tipo razonable. ¡Dile a al anciano de tu novio que no necesito un sugar daddy!"

Yuuri parpadeó. El chico primero lo insultaba y después lo adulaba...

"Oh. ¿Eres Yuri Plise-pliset...?"

"Plisetsky." Asintió el 'otro' Yuri.

Claro. Ya lo recordaba. Viktor le había comentado que algunos de sus compañeros pensaban que, cada vez que hablaba de 'su Yuuri', se refería al alfa Yuri Plisetsky, y que le gustaba seguir la broma para ver sus rostro de sorpresa cuando se daban cuenta que no era así.

Así que Yuuri rió.

"¡Oie! ¡No es divertido!" Se quejó el rubio. "Si los patrocinadores se enteran de ese rumor Viktor y yo podríamos tener problemas. Los modelos no deben salir entre ellos, se podría armar un escándalo con la prensa local."

"Ah, tienes un punto." Dijo Yuuri con más seriedad. Viktor últimamente ganaba cada vez más popularidad, por eso su relación, aunque no era secreta, tampoco era pública en sus redes sociales. Órdenes de Yakov. "Hablaré con él. No quiero que esto afecte el trabajo de ambos."

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio con un suspiro ruidoso, claramente aliviado. "Me alegra saber que al menos uno de ustedes dos tiene cerebro."

"¡Yuuuuuuri! ¡Ya estoy listo!" Canturreó Viktor tras cambiarse de ropa. Pero se detuvo al ver que ambos 'Yuris' se volvieron a verlo. "¡Oh! Esto es tan extraño y confuso." Rio.

"Yo ya me iba." Dijo Yuri levantándose de la mesa. "No olvides de lo que hablamos." Dijo a Yuuri con ojos amenazantes, pero el moreno alzó un brazo y se despidió con una sonrisa leve.

"Veo que ya conociste al 'otro' Yuri. Es un chico encantador, ¿cierto?" Alargó los brazos y su alfa caminó hasta él para abrazarlo.

"Viktor, deja de molestarlo." Dijo antes de besar una de sus mejillas. "Él realmente está preocupado por su reputación. Además… tú eres mi omega, no el suyo." Besó su cuello y el omega no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de placer, por suerte no fue tan alto y sólo él pudo escucharlo. Yuuri entonces se detuvo, sorprendido de sí mismo por actuar tan posesivo.

"Mmh… Está bien, mi alfa." Respondió Viktor, claramente complacido por su actitud, y abrazó a su novio con más fuerza. "No puedo negarte nada cuando me lo pides cosas así de lindo, Yuuri."

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas; dejen reviews~**


	10. Capítulo X

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

* * *

A Yuuri le gustaba creer que él no era un novio celoso.

Es decir, él estaba completamente seguro de que su novio estaba enamorado de él y que le era fiel, pues Viktor siempre le mostraba su afecto con besos, abrazos y comprensión, así que Yuuri trataba de corresponderle siempre de la misma manera, como también siendo comprensivo con su trabajo como modelo.

Así que no le importaba si Viktor vestía ropa apretada y posaba sensualmente para una cámara, siendo esas fotos luego usadas para propósitos cuestionables por desconocidos en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, puesto que el trabajo de un modelo era ser un maniquí viviente para promocionar ropa de marca y nada más.

No obstante, sí le molestaba leer los comentarios que esas personas desconocidas dejaban en las redes sociales de su novio, los cuales varios de esos comentarios era tan gráficos y desagradables que debían ser borrados; o cuando un fan reconocía a Viktor por la calle y éstos trataban de pasarse de listos.

En esas ocasiones Yuuri tenía que cerrar la boca y ver cómo su omega fingía ser soltero para que sus fans aún conservaran la esperanza de que algún día podrían llegar a conquistar a un modelo ruso.

"Me encanta tu trabajo." Dijo uno de los alfas que se habían acercado a pedirle un autógrafo a Viktor.

La pareja estaba a mitad de una cita romántica dentro de un modesto restaurante cuando un par de fans se acercaron a molestarlos. Pero, claro, Viktor no podía decirles eso...

"Me alegro contar con su apoyo." Contestó el omega guiñando un ojo mientras firmaba un par de servilletas sobre la mesa, y sus fans sonrieron complacidos mientras se acercaban demasiado a su espacio personal, uno de ellos incluso jaló aire desde su nariz para oler su aroma a vainilla de manera muy poco disimulada.

Ambos hombres eran apuestos y tan altos como Viktor. El japonés no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inadecuado al lado de ese trío.

"¿Podrías darnos tu número?" Preguntó el segundo alfa con una sonrisa de medio lado, como si creyera ser atractivo, pero no lo era; Viktor sólo tenía ojos para su Yuuri. Pero les sonrió de vuelta mientras escribía números aleatorios en las servilletas.

Yuuri sabía que su novio no iba a darles su número de teléfono real, pero su corazón dolía cada vez que eso pasaba. No obstante, entendía que era mejor que no se supiera su relación de manera pública para no ser molestados por personas ajenas. Algunos fans podían ser peligrosos, sobre todo si eran personas frustradas.

"No me gusta esto." Dijo Viktor después de que aquellos tipos se alejaran, escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos cruzados. "Recuérdame por qué no puedo decirle al mundo que ya tengo a un maravilloso alfa como novio." Yuuri, a pesar de que estaba de acuerdo con él, sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

"Porque tus fans pondrían ponerse celosos y dejarían de apoyarte. A muchos les gusta imaginar que su ídolo se enamorará mágicamente de ellos y se enojan cuando éste consigue pareja." Respondió luego de encogerse de hombros. "Por cierto, ¿quién es ese maravilloso alfa? Yo estoy comenzando a ponerme celoso también."

"¡Yuuri!" Alzó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido mientras el moreno reía. "Sabes perfectamente que me refiero a ti. No te atrevas a dudar de mi fidelidad, ni siquiera de broma."

Al ver a Viktor tan serio dejó de reír, sintiéndose de pronto culpable.

"Ah. Tienes razón... Lo siento." Bajó la mirada hacia su plato a medio comer y volvió a tomar sus palillos, aunque no siguió comiendo. Escuchó a Viktor suspirar y volvió a mirarlo al sentir su mano derecha sobre su izquierda.

"No. Perdóname tú a mí, Yuuri. Sé que solamente bromeabas, no debí molestarme."

"Está bien." Dejó los palillos y tomó la mano de Viktor entre las suyas. Aunque aún sintiéndose un poco culpable de haberlo herido, podía ver que algo más molestaba al peliplateado, pues éste rara vez era así de sensible. "Trataré de leer mejor el ambiente para la próxima vez."

"No. Yuuri. Por favor. No dejes que mi mal humor te afecte. No me molestó lo que dijiste. Yo sólo..." Suspiró de nuevo. "He estado pensando mucho estos días, y tú sólo me lo recordaste."

"¿Pensando...sobre qué?" Inquirió tratando de no alarmarse. Una parte cretina de su cerebro le decía que Viktor buscaba una manera amable de deshacerse de él, pero la mano aferrada a la suya le indicaba que más bien buscaba un consejo.

"Sobre mi trabajo como modelo." Yuuri inmediatamente sintió alivio, pero aquel sentimiento fue reemplazado por preocupación al ver al omega tan desanimado. "Comencé a modelar a los 16 años por diversión y poder ayudar a mis padres a pagar mis estudios. Pero dentro de poco voy a graduarme, y mi consejero escolar me dio una lista de empresas dispuestas a contratar contadores recién graduados, sobre todo con mis calificaciones, y yo... Necesito un empleo formal para poder conseguir una visa de trabajo y poder quedarme en Japón. Quiero asegurar mi estadía antes de la graduación. Amo este país, y mis padres están de acuerdo con que me quede."

"Oh..." Cierto. Viktor era extranjero y su permiso para vivir en Japón expiraría tras su graduación, pues él era estudiante de intercambio "¿Es decir que estás pensando en dejar de modelar?" Viktor asintió con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Por alguna razón Yuuri sintió tristeza. Si Viktor dejaba de modelar haría su relación más fácil, pues ya no sería secreta ante el público y podrían tener citas normales... Sin embargo, el omega brillaba en las pasarelas. Viktor se veía alegre y lleno de vida cuando modelaba.

Y si Viktor estaba dispuesto a dejar el modelaje para facilitar su situación, Yuuri estaba dispuesto a apoyarlo en todo lo que lo hiciera feliz.

"Viktor. Yo... seré directo contigo." Miró al omega a los ojos, y pudo sentir la mano de Viktor temblar, como si temiera que el japonés fuera a decirle que regresara a Rusia. "Quiero que hagas lo que te haga feliz, y si el modelaje es lo que ahora mismo te hace feliz, entonces hazlo, yo estaré allí para ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Además, estoy seguro que el modelaje también cuenta como un empleo formal."

"Yuuri..." El omega lo miró con sorpresa. "¿Tú crees que... tenga futuro como modelo? ¿No crees que deba buscar trabajo de contador? No quiero tirar por la borda años de estudios y..."

"Viktor." Lo interrumpió sin pena. "Eres apuesto y tienes muchos encantos, además de que tienes elegancia al caminar sobre la pasarela. Sé que podrás ser uno de los mejores modelos del mundo si así lo quieres." Yuuri continuó, no percatandose de las mejillas rosadas de su novio. "Estoy seguro que cuando quieras retirarte como modelo podrás encontrar otros trabajos, y tendrás tu estudios de apoyo, quiero decir, no habrá sido un desperdicio de tiempo." Soltó sus manos pero sólo para darle un trago a su té.

"Y cuando me retire como modelo, cuando mi belleza se acabe y mi rostro esté lleno de arrugas, ¿aún estarás a mi lado?" Inquirió con tono juguetón, aprovechando que Yuuri tenía ese arranque de honestidad en el cual no temía a decir lo que pensaba.

"Por supuesto." Contestó el alfa como si fuera una obviedad, y se ruborizó por completo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Viktor rio encantado.

"De acuerdo. ¡Está decidido!" Exclamó con una sonrisa de alivio, sintiendo cómo se le quitaba un peso de los hombros. "Seguiré con mi carrera de modelo. Mandaré algunos currículums a las empresas por si acaso, pero le diré a Yakov que puede contar conmigo a tiempo completo. Aunque mi única condición será que mi relación contigo sea pública."

"¡¿Uh!? ¿Estás seguro de eso?" Inquirió atónito. El agente de Viktor siempre insistía a todos sus modelos que su vida personal fuera secreta.

"Por supuesto." Respondió sin ninguna duda en su mirada, y el alfa se sintió más tranquilo al ver la serenidad en su expresión. "Conozco a muchos modelos casados y su popularidad es buena. Además, tú eres muy importante para mí, Yuuri, y estoy cansado de negar que existes. Si no fuera por tu apoyo no sé cómo hubiera resuelto este dilema. Tú eres una de las razones por las que amo Japón." El japonés, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, sonrió con timidez. "Si mis fans se molestan porque ya tengo pareja, entonces no quiero a esos fans. Tú eres mi alfa, no ellos." El peliplateado se inclinó sobre la mesa y alargó su cuello para juntar sus labios con los de su novio sin importarle que sus fans de hace unos minutos los seguían observando desde otra mesa.

Yuuri al principio se paralizó, pero un segundo después se dejó llevar y besó a Viktor de vuelta.

Cierto. Viktor tenía razón. Él era su omega, y si eso significaba ser molestado por sus fans, y en el peor de los casos, por la prensa, entonces lo haría por él.

Tras terminar el beso y mirar de reojo los rostros de incredulidad y recelo de los otros alfas, Yuuri sintió su ánimo subir.

"Viktor. Si el modelaje no funciona..." Continuó. "Podríamos contratarte en Yu-topia para que puedas tramitar tu visa de trabajo."

"¡Oh! ¡Esa es una gran idea, Yuuri!" Exclamó con ojos brillantes. "Sé que tus padres me aman y que no me dejarían ir tan fácil. Mamá Hiroko ya me 'amenazó' con que yo seré su yerno para toda la vida." Rio.

"¡¿Mi mamá qué?!" Exclamó pasmado, y agradeció internamente que había dejado su vaso de té en la mesa para no derramarlo.

"Oh, sólo bromeaba." Guiñó un ojo. En realidad no era broma, Hiroko realmente le había dicho eso, y Viktor por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo. Pero no quería que su novio creyera que iba a pedirle matrimonio solamente para conseguir un visado permanente.

"Ah, ya veo." Dijo un poco aliviado. Casarse con Viktor sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad, como también sonaba a una decisión muy apresurada, sobre todo porque ellos aún no... "Umm... Viktor, hay algo que quisiera preguntarte, es... sobre otro tema."

"¿Sí, Yuuri?" Batió sus largas pestañas, actuando de manera más coqueta que de costumbre. Sus fans los seguían mirando y quería dejarles en claro cuán enamorado estaba de su alfa.

"Ah, pero aquí no, cuando estemos solos..."

"De acuerdo, lo que digas, solnyshko." La pareja continuó comiendo, no sin antes Viktor llamar su atención tomando su mano una vez más. "Gracias por tu apoyo, Yuuri. Esta es una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida y me alegro que estés incluido en ella."

Ahora fue Yuuri el que se acercó a besarlo, sintiendo la sonrisa de Viktor contra su boca, y sintiéndose extrañamente complacido de saber que aquellos alfas lo envidiaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Viktor acompañó a Yuuri a Yu-topia para tener algo de privacidad (pues sus compañeros de habitación se encontraban en el apartamento), el peliplateado recordó que su novio quería hablarle sobre algo.

"¿Qué es eso que debías decirme en privado, solnyshko?" Se sentó a su lado sobre la cama. Yuuri suspiró, comenzando a ponerse nervioso, y miró hacia cualquier otro lado menos a Viktor.

"Bueno... Eh, dentro de unos días tendré mi celo. Y... y sé que yo no estuve contigo durante el tuyo, pero... me gustaría que tú, si quieres..."

"¡Por supuesto que quiero pasar tu celo contigo, Yuuri!" Exclamó Viktor de inmediato, entusiasmado, echándose sobre su alfa para abrazarlo. "No te preocupes, sé que no quieres hacer nada sexual así que no espero que pase nada, pero me encantará cuidar de ti."

"Gracias, Viktor." Dijo aliviado, y besó a su novio para reafirmar su agradecimiento. "Y sí..., no creo estar listo aún, así que tomaré supresores."

"De acuerdo. Haz lo que te haga sentir más cómodo, Yuuri. Yo sólo quiero estar contigo esos días."

"Uh. En mi caso, mi celo dura un par de días solamente. Tres a lo mucho. Y... debo advertirte que a veces mis medicinas no se llevan bien con mi celo. A veces... me pongo algo irritable." Dijo con un poco de vergüenza, pero sabía que Viktor necesitaba saberlo.

"Oh, entiendo... Gracias por decirme, Yuuri. Lo tendré en cuenta." Besó una de sus mejillas y masajeó su espalda. El peliplateado sabía que no era fácil para él hablar sobre algo que involucrara sus medicamentos.

"Por cierto, papá dijo que estaba bien si querías traer a Makkachin contigo ya que estarás aquí unos días, que él y mamá estarán felices de cuidarlo."

"Creo que Makkachin amará esa idea. Tu familia lo consiente más que Phichit y Guang Hong." Rio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Viktor no odiaba la Universidad, de hecho, estudiar era uno de sus momentos favoritos del día porque no tenía que preocuparse de su manera de vestir o de ser criticado por los otros modelos, pero en esos momentos detestaba estar a punto de graduarse, pues eso significaba que no podía faltar a clases tan seguido para no poner en peligro sus calificaciones.

Así que allí estaba, apachurrado en su asiento, tratando de poner atención al profesor de turno mientras que el celo de su novio había comenzado esa mañana y él no estaba allí para mimarlo. La buena noticia es que era viernes y que podría pasar el fin de semana con Yuuri sin preocuparse de su trabajo, pues su agencia le permitía a sus modelos pasar los celos con su parejas sin descontarlo de su salario.

Además, Yuuri le había asegurado que entendía que no podía faltar a clases y que lo estaría esperando pacientemente (aunque eso no hacía que la espera para Viktor fuese menos tortuosa).

Al menos el día anterior ya había llenado de ropa su maleta y bañado a Makkachin para que fuera un poodle presentable, incluso le puso un moñito negro en su collar; por lo que la llegada a su apartamento sería corta.

Así que cuando acabó la última clase Viktor salió disparado del aula e ignoró por completo a sus compañeros de clases que siempre lo invitaban a salir a pesar de que siempre los rechazaba. Y cuando él y Makkachin por fin llegaron a Yu-topia fueron recibidos por una siempre sonriente Hiroko, quien les tenía un plato de comida listo para cada uno.

"Yuuri almorzó hace una hora, así que será mejor que comas antes de que vayas a verlo. Makkachin se quedará conmigo en la recepción. Sé que es un buen chico y que no molestará a los clientes."

El peliplateado le dio las gracias a su suegra mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso plato de katsudon.

Al terminar de comer, Viktor tomó su maleta y dejó a Makkachin con sus suegros, después Mari fue quien lo guió por los corredores hacia la habitación donde Yuuri se encontraba apartado.

Viktor recordaba que Yuuri le había explicado que su familia, al ser Toshiya, Mari y él alfas, tenían una habitación extra en Yu-topia para pasar su celo con tranquilidad, y que él, al no tener pareja antes, solía tomar supresores para evitar que sus deseos sexuales se salieran de control.

"Yuuri se despertó de mal humor." Le advirtió su cuñada cuando pararon frente a la puerta. Viktor asintió, pues ya se lo esperaba. "Pero se alegrará de verte. Envíame un mensaje por chat si necesitan algo." Tras decir aquello, la muchacha le dio una palmada en la espalda como una muestra de apoyo y después dejó al omega solo.

Viktor dio un suspiro largo, entre preocupado pero entusiasmado de poder compartir algo tan íntimo como el celo con Yuuri, y necesitó varios segundos antes de decidirse a girar la perilla y entrar.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


	11. Capítulo XI

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

**Este cap contiene smut ligero, favor de ser mayor de 16 años xD**

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación en la que se encontraba Yuuri, la nariz de Viktor fue golpeada por un intenso pero familiar aroma a café con un toque amargo que le hizo cerrar los párpados de placer.

Amaba ese aroma, pues significaba que su alfa no estaba escondiendo su olor de él.

Abrió los ojos y vio una cama tamaño queen a mitad de la habitación, la cual estaba repleta de sábanas y ropa, y un bulto sobresalía de ella…

"¿Viktor…?" Escuchó una voz tímida hablarle desde bajo de las cobijas. El peliplateado dejó su maleta en el suelo y caminó lentamente hacia él.

"¿Está bien si me acerco, Yuuri?"

"Sí… Es decir, si tú quieres… Y, um… Puedes entrar."

"Sí quiero." Replicó con voz suave, sentándose a la orilla de la cama, asegurándose de que el alfa estuviera realmente bien con su presencia. Entonces sintió un par de brazos apretar su cintura.

"Viktor, entrar ya." Le apuró el japonés con voz quejumbrosa, lo cual le resultó adorable y el omega rio.

"Espera. Me quitaré los zapatos."

"Hazlo rápido."

Viktor se quitó los zapatos tan rápido que ni siquiera se desató las agujetas y subió sus pies a la cama. Yuuri enseguida se echó sobre él para abrazarlo y acurrucarse juntos entre las almohadas.

"Te extrañé." Murmuró con su nariz pegada al cuello del omega, respirando su aroma a vainilla sin ninguna clase de vergüenza o pausa, pues sus lentes no se interponían.

Viktor sintió un calor agradable recorrer por todo su cuerpo mientras tiritaba de gusto. Yuuri normalmente no era tan atrevido, al parecer su celo le restaba dudas e inhibiciones, lo cual era una agradable sorpresa.

"También te extrañé durante toda la mañana, solnyshko." Besó su frente y el moreno suspiró. "Por cierto, Yuuri… Esto… parece un nido." Entonces sintió a su novio tensarse y supo que había dicho algo mal.

"Oh… ¿y eso te molesta?" Dejó de abrazar a Viktor y se sentó sobre la cama a la vez que retrocedía. El peliplateado entonces se sintió un poco en pánico, pues temía a que Yuuri lo fuese echar de la habitación.

Los alfas no hacían nidos, más bien, los alfas usualmente no debían hacer nidos. Un nido era lo que los omegas construían para sentirse protegidos o cuando estaban listos para procrear. Pero Yuuri no era un omega…

"No, por supuesto que no me molesta." Viktor también se sentó y alargó una mano para tomar una de las de su novio, y se sintió más tranquilo cuando Yuuri no trató de soltarse. "Pienso que es lindo. Me gusta tu nido."

Yuuri alzó la mirada y parpadeó lentamente, tratando de comprender lo que había sucedido, entonces se percató de la expresión de alarma y el olor a miedo que provenía de Viktor.

"Ah, Viktor. Lo-lo siento tanto. Yo no… No era mi intención hacerte sentir así..." Un sollozo escapó de su boca y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

"Oh, no. Yuuri, no te preocupes." Gateó con cuidado hasta llegar a él y lo tomó de los hombros. "En verdad me gusta tu nido. Sólo preguntaba si se trataba de uno para asegurarme de ser cuidadoso y no destruirlo por error." Rodeó su cintura con sus brazos al verlo más tranquilo y besó su frente. "Gracias por dejarme entrar."

"Oh…." Tomó una bocanada de aire y trató de regularizar su respiración, usando sus manos para aferrarse a la espalda de Viktor. "En serio lo siento, Viktor… Yo no quería acusarte de…"

"Está bien. Lo entiendo. Sé que no te sientes bien en estos momentos, solnyshko. Y yo debí expresarme mejor. No quise que pensaras que no me gusta tu nido. Ven." Jaló gentilmente al moreno y lo hizo acostarse a su lado de nuevo, sintiéndose él mismo más relajado. "En serio me gusta estar aquí contigo. Tú eres tan lindo y amable, y cuando te enojas arrugas tu nariz de una manera tan adorable y..."

"Viktor." Rio, aunque algunas lágrima, ahora de alivio, continuaron rodando. "No soy un bebé, deja de hablarme así, es grotesco."

"Pero a ti te gusta cuando digo cursilerías." Se defendió con fingida sorpresa.

"A veces me gusta, a veces no, pero lo tolero la mayoría del tiempo porque sé que a ti te gusta decirlas y a mí realmente no me molesta." Viktor rio.

"¿Sabes? Me encantaría que fueras así de hablador siempre, o al menos la mayoría del tiempo. Me gusta tu voz y que me digas lo que de verdad piensas." Tomó una de las manos del alfa y gentilmente besó la punta de sus dedos.

"Ah… Yo…" Se ruborizó, olvidándose un poco de por qué había comenzado a llorar en primer lugar. "... Trataré. Y de nuevo, lamento haberme alterado."

"Yuuri, lo entien-" Yuuri le tapó boca con la misma mano.

"Déjame terminar." Pidió con brusquedad, aunque sin ser un regaño, al tiempo que quitaba la mano de la boca de Viktor y la usó para limpiar sus propias lágrimas. El omega, curioso, lo dejó continuar. "Es que… no pensé que haría un nido. Hace años que no hacía uno, desde que era adolescente. Y yo… sabía que vendrías y empecé a hacer el nido en automático, sin pensarlo mucho, y no fue hasta que lo terminé que me di cuenta que no sabía cómo reaccionarías tú al verlo…"

"De acuerdo, ahora lo entiendo mejor." Sonrió y acarició su cabello negro. "Eres muy dulce y considerado, Yuuri, y me encanta que hayas pensado en mí mientras hacías este lindo nido."

"¿En serio?" Levantó la cabeza y lo miró con un poco de timidez. "¿No crees que… es impropio de un alfa mostrar debilidad?"

"Yuuri, sabes que no pienso eso." Dijo, y si no fuera porque se recordó a sí mismo que su novio necesitaba reafirmación verbal se habría exasperado, pero en cambio continuó sonriendo, manteniendo esa voz suave y juguetona que sabía que le gustaba al alfa. "Tú eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y… Dime. ¿Alguna vez te dije por qué te escogí como mi compañero de equipo aquel día?"

El moreno lo miró con curiosidad, recordando de pronto que de hecho Viktor le había confesado haberlo elegido como compañero, que no fueron elegidos al azar como había pensado al principio, pero nunca supo exactamente por qué.

"... No. ¿Por qué me elegiste?"

"Como te dije antes, tú ya me gustabas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre me ignorabas." Yuuri, ruborizado, seguía sintiéndose un poco mortificado por eso. "Así que pensé que debía rendirme con mis coqueteos, hasta que un día llegaste muy enfermo a clases, tanto que estornudabas de una manera tan adorable que yo sólo quería estrujarte entre mis brazos hasta hacerte sentir mejor." Dicho esto, lo abrazó con fuerza y Yuuri rio. "Y seguiste yendo a clases a pesar de lo mal que te veías, pues te preocupaba tu calificación. Admiré eso de ti. Así que el día que faltaste y el profesor preguntó quién se ofrecía como tu compañero, alcé mi brazo tan rápido que ni siquiera lo dudé, y jamás me he arrepentido de esa decisión."

"Viktor…" Lo miró con sorpresa. Eso… de alguna manera explicaba muchas cosas.

El omega lo había visto en sus peores momentos y aún así seguía a su lado. La parte mala de su cerebro le decía que se trataba de lástima, pero las acciones y palabras de Viktor le decían que era genuina preocupación.

"Todos tenemos días malos, Yuuri, y eso no nos hace débiles. Además, tú también me has visto de mal humor. ¿Acaso te gusto menos cuando estoy de malas?" Inquirió aún juguetón. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza para negarlo.

"No… Yo…" Lo pensó un momento y entendió a lo que Viktor se refería. "Cuando estás de mal humor, lo único que quiero es ayudarte a que te sientas mejor… Me gusta verte feliz."

"Exacto, y yo siento lo mismo contigo, y mientras tú me quieras aquí, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que te sientas mejor, porque eres mi novio y me gusta verte feliz." Repitió sus palabras y los ojos de Yuuri se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, pero esta vez de alegría.

"Viktor… También me gustas desde el día que nos conocimos."

"¿Qué?" Inquirió un poco sobresaltado, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Tenían cuatro meses de noviazgo pero hacía más de un año que se conocían. Viktor simplemente asumió que enamoró a Yuuri en algún momento reciente, no desde el día uno. "¿En serio?"

"Sí, en serio." Acostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del peliplateado y miró hacia algún lugar de la pared, aunque tomó algunos mechones plateados para jugar con ellos. "Pero sabía que tú tenías novio en ese momento, Mikhail supongo, así que no creí que te fueras a fijar en mí…"

"Oh… ¿Y me estás diciendo esto ahora por qué…?"

"Uh. Sólo creí que te gustaría saberlo…"

"Wow…" Viktor pareció pensativo un momento y después mostró su sonrisa con forma de corazón. "Yuuri. Nos gustamos desde el principio, siempre tratamos de hacernos felices, y ahora estamos juntos en este precioso nido. ¡Definitivamente estamos destinados, solnyskoh! ¡Nunca te desharás de mí!" Lo abrazó con efusividad y Yuuri se giró a verlo.

"¿Nunca?" Repitió en tono retador, casi infantil, y el peliplateado alzó una ceja.

"Nunca." Afirmó y besó su nariz. "A menos que tú me quieras lejos."

"No. Te quiero justo aquí, conmigo. Eres mi omega." Dijo, y acercó sus labios al cuello del omega para besarlo varias veces. Viktor gimió con sorpresa pero permitió que Yuuri continuará.

"Sí. Yo… Ah… soy sólo tuyo, Yuuri." Tomó las mejillas del alfa y redirigió sus labios a los suyos. Yuuri jamás se había comportado así tan atrevido y sensual, y eso le encantaba.

El moreno entonces se sentó sobre él, con sus labios y pelvis unidas, y Viktor no tardó en tomar sus caderas para ayudar con el vaivén. Pero se detuvo cuando Yuuri comenzó a desabotonar su camisa.

"Yuuri… ¿Es-estás seguro? Pensé que…" La oración fue cortada por los labios del alfa, quien después contestó acalorado y apresurado.

"Esto está bien… Sólo quiero… umh, tocarte. Puedes tocarme también. ¿Estás-"

"Estoy muy de acuerdo." Respondió con una sonrisa pícara mientras deslizaba el yukata que vestía su novio para apreciar su torso desnudo, notando que Yuuri no llevaba nada puesto bajo la ropa, así que pronto sus manos desabrocharon sus propios pantalones, aunque sin quitárselos completamente.

El moreno tampoco se terminó de desvestir, pues su meta estaba en tocar los pectorales y vientre de su novio, deslizando las yemas por su piel hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde envolvió sus miembros entre sus dedos para estimularlos al mismo tiempo a un ritmo pausado mas no lento, lo suficiente para mantener al omega al borde. Viktor besó cada parte del rostro de Yuuri mientras que pudo alcanzar entre jadeos, acariciando sus caderas y su trasero para animarlo, hasta que ambos terminaron.

"Yuuri. Eso fue…" Respiró agitado, sintiendo la nariz de su alfa contra cuello y el sudor resbalar por su frente. "... muy sensual." A pesar de que no era la primera vez que se tocaban mutuamente, sí era la primera vez que Yuuri lo iniciaba y se ponía en control de la situación. Viktor amó eso.

"Espero, uh...no haber sido muy brusco." Murmuró con timidez y el omega sonrió.

"Estuvo perfecto. No tengo ninguna queja." Se besaron una vez más y entonces quedaron rendidos sobre la cama, tratando de recobrar el aliento mientras se acurrucaban lo más cerca físicamente posible, hasta que Viktor se dio cuenta que el sudor comenzaba a incomodar. "Creo que necesitamos una ducha…"

"Oh. Sí. Tienes razón." Lentamente se sentó sobre la cama y señaló con su índice hacia una puerta que Viktor no había notado antes. "Allí hay una ducha… Y uh, ¿puedo entrar primero? Necesito usar el baño…" Dijo un poco avergonzado y el omega asintió sin problemas.

Viktor estaba un poco cansado después de clases, por lo que cerró los ojos un momento, el cual se convirtió en varios minutos hasta que Yuuri, con el cabello mojado, lo sacudió gentilmente. El omega abrió sus pestañas y se topó con la sonrisa brillante y modesta de su adorable alfa. Yuuri estaba de buen humor ahora.

"Ya puedes usar la ducha. Y… uhm, te dejé una toalla y un yukata."

"Gracias, solnyshko." Dijo un poco adormilado, pero se las arregló para levantarse y darle un pequeño beso antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño.

Viktor se terminó de desvestir y dejó su ropa dentro de una canasta y entró a la ducha. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escuchó que su novio tocaba ligeramente la puerta.

"¿Sucede algo, Yuuri? Puedes pasar." No era como si no se hubiesen visto desnudos antes.

"Viktor. Uh…" El merano solamente asomó un poco su cabeza por la puerta, por lo que el peliplateado apenas si podía escucharlo. "¿Está bien si… uso tu ropa para… mi nido?"

El omega no respondió de inmediato. Sintió su corazón bombear con fuerza y su rostro arder al máximo. Yuuri no sólo había hecho un nido pensando en él y lo dejó entrar, sino que además quería que su ropa fuera parte de él para que su olor se impregnara totalmente, lo que significaba que se convertiría en el nido de ambos. Viktor supuso que tardó mucho en responder porque el moreno comenzó a tartamudear nervioso.

"Ah, está bi-bien si no quieres, lo-..."

"¡Sí quiero!" Corrió un poco la cortina y le sonrió. "Usa toda la ropa que necesites, solnyshko, incluso la que está en mi maleta. Y perdona si tardé en contestar, estaba quitándome el jabón de la cara."

"Ah." El alfa sonrió, aliviado y feliz de haber conseguido una respuesta positiva. Entró por completo a la habitación y tomó la ropa de la canasta, después cerró despacio la puerta.

Cuando Viktor salió de la ducha, vestido con el yukata verde que Yuuri le había dejado y su largo cabello envuelto en la toalla, vio con alegría como su ropa ya era parte del nido, combinada con otras prendas de Yuuri, y esta vez no necesitó permiso para entrar, pues el alfa le extendió una mano y él la tomó mientras subía a la cama.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


	12. Capítulo XII

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

El viktuuri quiere festejar su sexto mes de aniversario de la mejor manera posible~

* * *

Después de pasar tres maravillosos días de celo junto a Viktor, Yuuri sentía que su relación con el omega avanzaba a pasos agigantados, pues ahora era capaz de imaginar un futuro a su lado en lugar de un horrible rompimiento, y eso... lo asustaba igualmente.

Si perdiera a Viktor por alguna razón, ¿sería capaz de recuperarse después de eso?

No. No. No debía pensar así. Su último psiquiatra y sus padres siempre le decían que no debía preocuparse por cosas que no sabía si sucederían o no.

Además... Viktor le aseguró que nunca se separaría de él, y Viktor no era un mentiroso manipulador como su casi-novia de la preparatoria, así que Yuuri confiaba en él.

Quizás su repentino temor se debió a que el omega necesitó unos días de espacio para concentrarse en sus estudios, por lo que éste se encerró en su habitación para estudiar y prepararse para sus exámenes finales mientras seguía modelando. Yuuri extrañó ver a Viktor esos días, pero al menos se veían durante clases (teniendo momentos íntimos en los baños de la escuela) y hablaban por chat.

Y a pesar de que sentía un miedo medianamente razonables por perder a Viktor, Yuuri hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse positivo. El omega iba a graduarse pronto y no necesitaba distraerse, mucho tener que lidiar con las inseguridades de su alfa.

Y después de una semana 'separados', Viktor por fin tuvo tiempo para él.

"Te invito a cenar esta noche a mi apartamento." Dijo con una media sonrisa, usando ese tono de voz que siempre usaba para seducirlo de manera juguetona. "Espero que no hayas olvidado que hoy es nuestro sexto mes de aniversario."

El moreno se giró a verlo con sorpresa.

"Oh. Por supuesto que no lo olvidé. En realidad..., esperaba yo ser yo quien te invitara a cenar hoy a mi casa." Admitió con una sonrisa tímida.

Conforme pasaba la semana, Yuuri pudo ver que Viktor estaba cada vez más exhausto, así que no quería que su omega se sobreesforzara cocinando. Además, ya tenía planeada la cena desde hacía un tiempo, sólo necesitaba adquirir algunos ingredientes más antes de llegar a casa.

"¿Oh?" Los ojos de Viktor brillaron y su rostro pareció aliviado. "¿Vas a cocinar para mí, solnyshko?" Murmuró acercándose a su rostro, agitando sus pestañas plateadas coquetamente, y hubiera besado allí mismo a su alfa si no fuera porque estaban en clases y el profesor ya los había regañado muchas veces por eso. Yuuri se ruborizó.

"Sí. Y... podrías quedarte a dormir, si quieres. Mis padres salieron de la ciudad el fin de semana y Mari no nos molestará." Viktor rio ligeramente.

"Sí quiero. Me encanta la idea. Amo cuando cocinas para mí." Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y Yuuri rio de la misma manera. "Pero debo ir a una prueba de vestuario primero, después pasaré a mi apartamento por Makkachin y algo de ropa, entonces me tendrás para ti solito, solnyshko."

"Perfecto." El moreno rápidamente lo besó también en la mejilla tras asegurarse de que profesor no los veía. Viktor sonrió complacido por su atrevimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de haber pasado un celo juntos, Viktor pudo sentir cómo su relación con Yuuri se fortalecía más el tiempo, al punto de que el omega había comenzado a ahorrar algo de dinero para su futuro juntos. Sin embargo, primero necesitaba centrarse en el presente.

Su graduación sería dentro de un mes, y su visado de trabajo estaría listo tan pronto firmara alguno de los contratos que aún revisaba con Yavok, aunque Viktor ya estaba casi seguro de que terminaría firmando un contrato exclusivo para una empresa de ropa especializada en omegas de tallas 'variadas', es decir, de omegas como él que debían comprar ropa 'para alfas' porque las de omega eran muy pequeñas o demasiado ajustadas; así que Viktor se había tomado una semana entera para estudiar y asegurarse de no fallar en ninguna materia para graduarse sin problemas, aunque eso significó sacrificar valioso tiempo con su novio...

Pero Yuuri le había asegurado que lo entendía y le incitó a tomarse tomarse todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para estudiar.

... Realmente extrañó mucho a Yuuri esos días, sobre todo en las noches, cuando estaba solo, durmiendo en una cama vacía, sin su adorado alfa a su lado...

Tenía que hacer algo lindo por su Yuuri, como invitarlo a cenar, pues pronto cumplirían seis meses de noviazgo. No obstante, cuando trató de hacerlo, el alfa se ofreció a cocinar para él, lo que hizo que Viktor se sintiera el omega más afortunado del mundo.

Aunque por otro lado, ahora tenía que pensar en otro regalo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Viktor llegó a Yu-topia varias horas después esperaba ser recibido con un fuerte abrazo y un beso entusiasta, como era costumbre. Y eso sucedió pero...

Yuuri no se veía bien. De hecho, se parecía enfermo y su rostro estaba pálido, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, y lucía... como si hubiese estado llorando. Incluso Makkachin comenzó a gimotear a su lado. El poodle era bueno percibiendo cambios de humor.

"Yuuri, ¿estás bien?" Inquirió preocupado, sobre todo porque se dio cuenta que el alfa estaba usando su desodorante anti-olor todavía. Yuuri no usaba su desodorante anti-olor cuando estaba en la comodidad de su casa..., a menos que estuviera ocultando su humor.

"Es-estoy bien." Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa estaba apagada. "Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo. Pero ven, ¡la cena ya está servida!" Yuuri lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta el comedor familiar. Makkachin trotó tras ellos.

Viktor quiso seguir haciéndole preguntas, mas un delicioso y familiar aroma a comida lo distrajo un momento. Y cuando Yuuri abrió la puerta, el omega vio que había varios platillos rusos sobre la mesa, más concretamente, sus platillos rusos favoritos, y una botella de kvas dentro de un balde con hielo (y un ramune). Y velas, muchas velas.

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó sorprendido, con la boca abierta y sus manos posadas sobre sus propias mejillas. El moreno había preparado una cena romántica, justo como en las películas de romance que tanto le gustaban a pesar de los malos guiones. "¿Pero cómo...?"

"Tus padres." Respondió un poco más animado. "Recordé que dijiste que no podías encontrar buenos restaurantes de comida rusa en Hasetsu, así que llamé a tu madre y le pregunté sobre tu comida favorita. Ella fue muy amable y me dio sus recetas e indicaciones, y tu padre me envió algunas botellas de vodka y kvas, no sé si lo pronuncié bien. Y...uh. Espero que todo haya quedado bien."

"¡Estoy seguro que sí, solnyshko, todo huele delicioso! Gracias." Alargó los brazos y envolvió cuidadosamente a Yuuri en ellos. Estaba realmente agradecido porque su novio se tomara las molestias de cocinar platillos rusos para él, incluso de ir tan lejos como para incluir a sus padres en el plan. No obstante, seguía preocupado por Yuuri, así que usó sus muñecas sobre la piel de su cuello para quitarle el olor artificial del desodorante y sustituirlo con su propio aroma.

Viktor no lo entendía. Yuuri había estado bien durante clases. ¿Qué rayos pasó en el transcurso del día como para haberlo dejado así? Aunque lo tranquilizó un poco el hecho de que el japonés lo abrazó de vuelta y su cuerpo no se sentía tenso. El omega entonces tomó sus mejillas y lo besó muchas veces hasta que Yuuri rio y lo hizo a un lado.

"Viktor, la comida se enfriará." Lo amonestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ah, tienes razón. Muero de hambre y todo se ve increíble." Se separaron y el peliplateado fue a sentarse a la mesa.

Yuuri sirvió la comida para ambos mientras que Viktor destapó el kvas y se sirvió un poco a sí mismo, entonces destapó el refresco ramune para Yuuri. Le divertía ver la canica caer.

El bowl de Makkachin ya estaba en el piso, lleno de croquetas, un poco de carne y huesos.

El peliplateado mantuvo sus ojos azules sobre su novio durante la cena, vigilando sus movimientos lentos y pausados, notando las uñas de sus dedos mordidas y sus manos temblorosas. Pero no dijo nada. Sabía que Yuuri estaba tomándose su tiempo antes de hablar.

Conociéndolo, sería después de comer o antes de dormir para 'no arruinar su aniversario'; o eso esperaba, pues de lo contrario Viktor no podría dormir debido a la preocupación.

"Mmh... Delicioso." Dijo tras morder un piroshki y dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida. "Ah, antes de que lo olvide..." Sacó de la bolsa interior de su traje una cajita azul rectangular envuelta con un moño rojo y la puso sobre la mesa delante de Yuuri. "Ábrelo."

El moreno, sorprendido, tomó la cajita con cuidado y levantó la tapa. Dentro de ella estaba una delgada cadena de plata con una placa con su nombre grabado en japonés.

"Viktor... Es... hermosa." Dijo mientras la observaba. Y una sonrisa cándida por fin iluminó su cansado rostro. "Gracias."

"No, gracias a ti por todo, Yuuri." Viktor alargó una mano y tomó una de las suyas. "Esta cadena es sólo un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento a comparación de todo lo que has hecho por mí, por estar a mi lado, por soportarme y apoyarme. Mira, además combinamos." Agitó su cabello hacia atrás y Yuuri pudo ver que él ya llevaba puesta otra cadena idéntica colgada en su cuello. "Y lo siento. No se me ocurrió qué otra cosa poner mas que nuestros nombres." Rio. "La mía está en ruso."

Yuuri, conmovido por sus palabras y el regalo, sintió un nudo en su garganta y sus ojos humedecerse. Pensativo, alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño, entonces habló.

"Dame tu collar."

"¿Qué?" Viktor lo miró, confundido. "¿Mi collar? ¿Para qué?"

"Sí. Uh... Para... intercambiarlos." Dijo con repentina con timidez, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sugiriendo.

"Oh...¡Oh, entiendo!" El omega mostró su sonrisa con forma de corazón y comenzó a desabrochar su cadena. "¡Esa es una excelente idea, Yuuri! ¡No sé cómo no se me ocurrió primero!" Se levantó de su silla y fue a sentarse a la que estaba a un lado de su novio. "Déjame ponértela." Entonces puso su anterior cadena con su nombre alrededor del cuello de Yuuri, y Yuuri puso su cadena en el cuello de Viktor.

El omega miró su 'nuevo' accesorio con el nombre de Yuuri escrito en kanji y suspiró encantado. Ahora ambos tenía un objeto a la par que los unía. No eran anillos de oro, pero... ya llegarían a eso después, estaba seguro.

Se giró de nuevo hacia Yuuri cuando se percató que éste se llevó las manos a la cara y Makkachin comenzó gimotear de nuevo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas del alfa.

"¿Yuuri? ¿Qué sucede?" Inquirió en voz baja, no estando seguro de cómo actuar. Se suponía que era un momento feliz. "¿Acaso... dije algo malo?"

"¡No! Es sólo..." Jaló aire desde su nariz congestionada. Y sin previo aviso, se volvió hacia el peliplateado y echó sus brazos sobre él. Viktor enseguida lo abrazó también. "Estuve... preguntándome si soy suficiente para ti, si nuestra relación estaba yendo hacia algún lado... Entonces vienes con este regalo y me recuerdas que sí, que esto es serio y que debo dejar de ser tan pesimista. Confío en ti, y te amo, Viktor."

Viktor siempre creyó que la primera vez que oiría un 'te amo' de su persona especial sería en un contexto romántico, justo como en ese momento aunque... sin un Yuuri sollozante mojando de lágrimas su camisa. El peliplateado de todos modos sintió su corazón saltar de alegría y sus mejillas enrojecer, y no dudó en contestar.

"Yu-Yuuri... También te amo, solnyshko. Conocerte es una de las mejoras cosas que me han pasado, y amo que seas mi alfa." Besó su cabello, pues el moreno seguía con su rostro pegado a su hombro. "La próxima vez que te sientas así no dudes en decírmelo. Yo estaré feliz de decirte cuánto te amo todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que me creas."

"Lo-lo sé. Te creo. Yo sólo... Lo siento... Mi cabeza a veces..."

"Yuuri, lo sé. Lo sé." Le aseguró en voz baja. "Pero también sé que tu cabeza sólo es mala contigo cuando algo o alguien te mete una idea rara..." Dijo, esperanzado a incitarlo a hablar.

"Sí, es cierto..." Dio un suspiro, y acarició la cabeza del poodle para tranquilizarlo. Makkachin lamió su mano. "Es que... me encontré hoy con Kioko en el mercado y... hablamos."

Viktor parpadeó varias veces, y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar quién diablos era Kioko.

Oh.

La chica de la que Yuuri había estado enamorado en preparatoria, la misma que lo había engañado, humillado y que jamás lo apoyó en nada.

"Yuuri, dime qué pasó." Pidió lo más neutral posible, y usó las mangas de su traje para secar con gentileza las lágrimas de su novio. Pero por dentro Viktor estaba realmente molesto.

Era obvio que aquella chica le había hecho o dicho algo desagradable. Yuuri no se habría puesto así de angustiado si simplemente se hubieran saludado.

"Ah, pero, la comida..."

Y ahora Yuuri trataba de cambiar de tema...

Viktor se levantó de la mesa, fue por su plato y su vaso, y entonces volvió a sentarse a su lado.

"Comeré tu deliciosa comida mientras me cuentas lo que sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo con una sonrisa. El moreno asintió con lentitud y vio a su omega dar unos bocados antes de decidirse a hablar.

"Uh, bien... Después de clases y antes de venir a casa, me dirigí al mercado para unas compras de último minuto y..."

* * *

**Glosario**

Vodka: Bebida alcohólica rusa.

Kvas: Refresco común de Rusia, parecido a la cerveza, normalmente contiene un poco de alcohol y puede ser de varios sabores.

Ramune: Refresco japonés que se vende con infinidad de sabores. Se abre aplastando una canina que sirve como tapa.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

El viktuuri quiere festejar su sexto mes de aniversario de la mejor manera posible~

* * *

Yuuri revisó de nuevo la lista de ingredientes que tenía apuntada en su smartphone para asegurarse de no olvidar nada. Varios de los ingredientes que necesitaba para los platillos rusos no existían en Japón, o por lo menos no podía encontrarlos en ninguna tienda de Hasetsu, así que tuvo que ingeniarselas para sustituir los ingredientes faltantes por otros.

Tras asegurarse de que tenía todo, carne, verduras y especias en su canasta de compras, decidió que ya era hora de ir a pagar. No obstante, su nariz sintió un picor desagradable y se detuvo.

Olía a fresas con crema.

Yuuri había aprendido a odiar las fresas con crema.

Con temor, lentamente se giró y allí estaba la persona de la cual provenía ese olor tan desagradable.

Kioko.

La linda chica que alguna vez había amado en preparatoria ahora era una mujer de rostro huraño. Seguía siendo hermosa, claro, pero las ojeras bajo de sus ojos color miel y el maquillaje exagerado en sus pómulos distorsionaba sus facciones alguna vez dulces. Y su angelical sonrisa que antes creía que era de amabilidad ahora destacaba por su malicia.

"¡Yuuri!" La mujer se acercó y el hombre alfa instintivamente retrocedió, mas su cadera golpeó contra una caja de frutas y no pudo seguir avanzando.

Kioko actuaba como si fueran viejos amigos y eso le resultó desconcertante.

"Oh. Hola." Fue todo lo que dijo, desconfiando de aquella sonrisa. No obstante, si había algo que Yuuri había aprendido trabajando en el onsen es que siempre debía ser formal y cordial con cualquier persona.

"¡Hace tiempo que no te veía, Yuuri! No puedo creer que ahora seas más alto que yo." La mujer omega rio y el moreno se acomodó los lentes con su mano entera para tapar su rostro, así ella no notaría su gesto de disgusto. Kioko siempre hacía bromas respecto a su altura.

"Uh, sí. No nos veíamos desde... la graduación, creo…"

"Sí. Es una pena que nunca seguimos en contacto." Dijo batiendo sus pestañas y agitó su cabello negro con una mano, como si no hubiera sido ella la que le dijo que no quería volver a verlo nunca. Yuuri de inmediato pudo ver la marca en su cuello y su anillo de matrimonio, así que no entendía porque de pronto Kioko actuaba como si estuviera coqueteando… "¿Sabes? Justamente ayer me preguntaba qué había sido de ti."

"¿En serio?" Inquirió incrédulo. No lo creía en absoluto. El olor de la omega comenzaba a marearlo y a molestar a su estómago.

"Sí…" Se acercó más y su olor se intensificó. "Tal vez… deberíamos intercambiar números. ¿Tienes redes sociales? Sería genial si algún día saliéramos juntos y…"

"Lo siento." La interrumpió intencionalmente. "Ya tengo que irme, me esperan en casa." Mintió. "Si me disculpas..." Yuuri comenzó a caminar, pasándole de lado a la morena, pero la mano de Kioko sobre su brazo lo detuvo.

"Yuuri, espera. Sólo tengo una pregunta…"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó más brusco de lo que esperaba, sacudiendo su brazo para alejar sus uñas pintadas. Kioko solía pellizcarlo y no iba a permitírselo de nuevo.

La sonrisa de la omega creció de oreja a oreja.

"¿Cuánto le pagaste a ese omega?"

"...¿Qué?" Ahora confundido.

"Vitya, ese... modelo. Es obvio que debiste pagarle para que saliera contigo." Rio como si hubiese dicho algo gracioso. Yuuri apretó los puños. "Es más, apostaría lo que quieras a que lo mandaste a pedir desde rusia como novio de catálogo."

"Eso no es cierto." Dijo sin pensarlo, y supo que había sido un error de su parte replicar en lugar de haberse marchado cuando la chica bufó con sorna.

"Vamos, Yuuri. Es ruso, es modelo, y es muy atractivo. Él nunca se fijaría en alguien tan plano como tú. Es obvio que lo motiva el dinero. Aunque…" La omega se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, fingiendo pensar. "Ah. Tú no tienes dinero... Entonces, eso quiere decir que te necesita para casarse contigo y conseguirse un visado de matrimonio, ¿no?. Sí, eso debe ser. Sólo alguien tan inocente como tú se dejaría engañar así de fácil." Ladeó la cabeza con decepción y se acercó de nuevo al alfa. Yuuri retrocedió de nuevo, comenzando a temblar. "Yuuri. No seas ingenuo. Él no te quiere, sólo te está usando." Fingió una mirada triste. Pero Yuuri sabía que eso era mentira, sabía que Viktor estaba con él porque se querían. Aunque su corazón dolió de todos modos al escuchar a Kioko expresar con palabras sus propios miedos, como si los confirmara. "En cuanto Vitya huela tu aroma te dejará. Ningún omega soportaría tener a un alfa con ese olor. Pero yo… si me das otra oportunidad…" Siguió pestañeando con coquetería y Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, paralizado y sin saber qué decir.

Por un lado quería reírse porque Kioko pensara que había escondido su aroma de Viktor, y por otro lado, él simplemente no quería tener que lidiar con ella de nuevo. Sin embargo, el sonido de su teléfono le avisó que tenía un mensaje de texto de su omega y eso de alguna manera apaciguó los engranajes de pánico en su cerebro.

Entonces pestañeó, dio un suspiro y se recordó a sí mismo que ya no tenía quince años y que no tenía porqué soportar a Kioko ni darle explicaciones sobre nada.

Un año atrás ese reencuentro lo habría afectado de manera muy negativa sin duda alguna, pero ahora, Yuuri se sentía más seguro de sí mismo. Y gracias a Viktor sabía que lo único que necesitaba en una relación era compresión, respeto, amor y sobre todo, estabilidad; cosas que aparentemente Kioko no conocía porque, según le había dicho Yuuko, ésta estaba pasado por un divorcio, pues su alfa le había sido infiel con otras omegas y algunas betas.

Así que supo que tenía sentido discutir con ella.

"No. No soporto tu olor." Dijo al fin, mirando duramente a la omega, quien parecía sorprendida por el rechazo, y el alfa siguió caminando sin mirar atrás. Algo que había aprendido de Viktor era a no dejarse pisotear por otros.

Ya no le importaba si la omega lo insultaba a él como lo hizo años atrás, cuando era joven e ingenuo y no tenía el autoestima suficiente para diferenciar un comentario hiriente disfrazado de cumplido a un cumplido real; pero no se quedaría allí a escuchar cómo Kioko intentaba desacreditar a Viktor mientras ésta proyectaba sobre él su propia inmundicia.

Después de eso Yuuri no recordaba en qué momento había pagado en la caja o cómo había llegado a casa.

Pero sí recordaba su respiración agitada y sus manos temblorosas mientras cortaba las verduras.

Sus padres no estaban en casa y Mari estaba en la recepción atendiendo a los clientes del onsen, así que nadie escuchó sus sollozos cuando ya no pudo retenerlos.

Ver de nuevo a Kioko disparó algunos malos recuerdos, del tipo de recuerdos que no había superado porque los había olvidado por completo hasta ese momento. Y eso provocó que a su mente agotada regresaran todas las ideas negativas que había acomulado durante toda la semana mientras su cuerpo se sacudía.

Sabía que no era justo para Viktor dudar de él sólo porque su cerebro decidió recordarle el porqué había desistido de tener pareja por tantos años, y el miedo y la vergüenza fueron suficientes para que sus rodillas se doblaran y terminara sentado en el piso de la cocina mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire de forma desesperada.

Se sintió un poco mejor después de desahogarse y de revisar los mensajes de texto que le llegaban de su novio, quien le recordaban que ya era hora de tomar sus medicamentos y que esperaba verlo pronto. Yuuri sonrió y se lo agradeció con muchos emojis de corazón.

Fue entonces que se levantó del piso, se secó las lágrimas, tomó sus medicamentos y siguió cocinando. No quería que su aniversario se arruinara por culpa de ella.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Yuuri terminó de contar lo sucedido se giró a ver a su novio, dándose cuenta que hacía rato que éste no hacía ningún ruido.

Viktor tenía puesta su vista en algún punto sobre la mesa, y sus manos descansaban sobre sus muslos mientras temblaban ligeramente.

Y de sus ojos azules comenzaron a rodar lágrimas.

"¿Viktor...?" Lo miró con sorpresa, y enseguida tomó gentilmente uno de sus hombros. Era la primera vez que veía al omega llorar y no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

"Sabía que ella te había lastimado, pero…" Se volvió a verlo con el ceño fruncido. "pero no sabía que también te lastimaba de otras formas."

"Oh, uh… Eso creo. Yo… realmente no recuerdo mucho. Pe-pero sé que ella solía pellizcar mis brazos cuando se molestaba, y una vez me abofeteó… Creí que ella sólo se desquitaba conmigo por lo que su 'novio abusivo' le hacía a ella. Pero su novio nunca fue abusivo con ella..." Dijo en voz baja. En verdad los recuerdos estaban algo borrosos, pero Yuuri estaba casi seguro de que eran ciertos. Recordaba sus uñas clavadas en su piel y cómo debía usar camisas de mangas largas para que sus padres no vieran los cortes. No obstante, lo que más le dolía era ver a su novio llorar. "Vik-Viktor, ¿estás bien?"

"No. ¡No estoy bien! ¡Estoy molesto!" Alzó la voz sin ser un grito. Yuuri se sobresaltó. "¡Ella te lastimó, y ahora trata de lastimarte de nuevo! No me importa lo que ella diga sobre mí, pero no le permitiré que te siga haciendo daño."

"Viktor, yo estoy bien." Sonrió, y un el peliplateado debió ver su seguridad porque se tranquilizó un poco. "Es verdad que me agité al verla, y también es verdad que me alteré al recordar las cosas que me hizo, pero Kioko ya no me importa. No la dejaré tener poder sobre mí de nuevo. Es sólo que.." Agachó la cabeza y suspiró. "... Ella dijo que me dejarías por culpa de mi olor, y eso me habría hecho llorar sin importar quien lo dijera."

"Oh." Viktor parpadeó y necesitó unos segundos para comprender la situación. "Tú… ya te sentías mal desde antes de encontrártela." Dijo, entre afirmación y pregunta, y el alfa asintió. "Yuuri. No nos vimos durante unos días, no estuve al pendiente de ti, tú debiste pensar que yo iba a…" Más lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, y el poodle comenzó a aullar. "Es mi culpa."

"No, no. Viktor, no es tu culpa." Enseguida envolvió al omega entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan raro ser él quien consolara al peliplateado. "No puedes controlar mis pensamientos, ni siquiera yo puedo controlar mis pensamientos. No has hecho nada malo, Viktor. Al contrario, tú me has ayudado mucho." Sintió los brazos del peliplateado alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza de Makkachin aún en sus piernas. "Ya te lo dije, te amo y confío en ti. No quiero que te culpes por lo que mi enfermedad me haga pensar o por lo que Kioko alguna vez me hizo. Sólo quédate a mi lado, es todo lo que necesito de ti."

Tanto el poodle como su dueño lloraban sobre él, y el alfa no estaba seguro de qué hacer, pero acarició la cabeza de Makkachin y la espalda de Viktor hasta que ambos parecieron sentirse mejor.

"... De acuerdo. Te creo. Estaré a tu lado siempre me que quieras allí." Dijo Viktor al fin, y besó los labios de su alfa por un largo tiempo.

No obstante, Yuuri tomó sus mejillas, alejó su cara, y usó su mirada marrón para observar detenidamente sus facciones.

"¿Sucede algo?" Inquirió con curiosidad, confundido por su mirada intensa.

"No, es que… No puedo creer que incluso llorando te veas tan apuesto."

"Wow, Yuuri. No creí que estuvieras de humor para coquetear conmigo." Rio divertido y el moreno se ruborizó. "Pero gracias, me halagas." Se limpió las lágrimas, le dio una palmadita al lomo de su poodle y suspiró, aunque poniéndose serio de nuevo. "Pero, Yuuri, si Kioko vuelve a molestarte…"

"La ignoraré." Dijo con determinación. "No me interesa saber nada más de ella."

"En caso de que ella intente hacer algo más, sabes que tienes mi apoyo." Le recordó el peliplateado, tratando de no presionarlo. Viktor sabía de primera mano que los ex-novios tóxicos no se detenían tan fácilmente, pero tampoco quería asustar a Yuuri. "Ugh, y no puedo creer que se atreviera a coquetearte." Bufó con el ceño fruncido y Yuuri rio un poco.

"Estoy seguro que sólo lo hizo por molestarme."

"Yuuri… ¿Tus padres saben que Kioko te lastimaba?"

"... No lo sé." Cabeceó. "Mari lo sabía. Ella se enteró por otras personas cómo Kioko engañaba a su novio conmigo y que me había dejado..., uh...por mi olor." Suspiró y bajó la mirada. "Tuve que rogarle para que no confrontara a Kioko y se agravara la situación, y también le pedí que no se lo dijera a nuestros padres. Y a ti te pido lo mismo."

"... Entiendo." Viktor no estaba de acuerdo con que sus suegros no lo supieran, no obstante, respetaba su decisión.

"Viktor, espero que esto no haya arruina-"

"Yuuri." Le reprendió gentilmente. "Esto no ha arruinado nada. Hoy es nuestro aniversario, es nuestro día. Cocinaste deliciosos platillos para mí a pesar de que no te sentías bien, y ahora tenemos collares a juego. Esta noche ha sido maravillosa." Sonrió, y el moreno pudo ver la honestidad en su mirada. "Ahora, olvidemos a Kioko y continuemos cenando mientras te cuento como 'el otro Yuri' y Mila derramaron café por accidente en algunos vestidos."

Yuuri asintió y agradeció el cambio de tema.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de la cena y de que Viktor le ayudara a limpiar la cocina, la pareja se dirigió a la habitación del alfa, donde Yuuri comenzó a besar a su novio tan sólo segundos después de cruzar la puerta.

"Oh, me alegro ver que estás de humor para esto." Comentó Viktor con una risita, feliz de saber que su noche acabaría con caricias sobre la cama. "Sólo déjame sacar a Makka de la habitación primero."

Viktor llamó a su perro, quien olfateaba con curiosidad las cosas de Yuuri, y le ordenó con una seña que saliera. Makkachin ladró e hizo caso, entonces cerró la puerta.

Cuando se giró hacia Yuuri, lo vio sentado a la orilla de la cama, y su rostro parecía mortificado, dubitativo.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso… leí mal el ambiente?" Inquirió preocupado, quizás Yuuri no quería…

"No. Sí quiero hacerlo." Dijo sin un dejo de duda en su voz y Viktor se tranquilizó. "Es sólo que… estaba pensando… que quiero intentarlo ahora." Bajó la mirada, nervioso.

"¿Intentarlo?" Repitió, no estando seguro a qué se refería, y se sentó a su lado.

"Ya sabes… tú dentro de mí." Dijo con su rostro totalmente rojo, incluso el omega se ruborizó al escucharlo. "Pero si no quieres…"

"¡Sí quiero!" Exclamó enseguida. Viktor hacía tiempo que estaba listo para dar ese paso, pero quería que su alfa también lo estuviera. El sexo era algo que nunca tuvo prioridad en su vida, pero tocar a Yuuri se sentía maravilloso, así que le gustaba experimentar todo tipo de cosas con él. Pero…"Oh, no traje lubricante ni condones." Dijo derrotado, pensando que aquella oportunidad se perdería.

"Yo ya pensé en eso." Yuuri abrió un cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una botella de lubricante y tres cajas de condones de tamaños diferentes. "Yo… uh, no sabía tu talla, así que compré los tamaños que creí que se ajustaban a mis recuerdos... Creí que sería raro preguntártelo directamente." Admitió con suma vergüenza y el omega rio.

"Sí, hubiera sido un poco raro que me preguntaras por el tamaño de mi pene sin un contexto." Tomó una de las cajas y revisó las tallas. "Y… ¿estás seguro que quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que dijo Kioko, cierto?" Si Yuuri ya tenía todo preparado era obvio que ya lo esperaba, pero Viktor no quería su alfa se esforzara e hiciera algo que no deseaba después de un día tan ajetreado.

"Sí. No tiene nada que ver con ella." Afirmó, menos nervioso. "En realidad, quería hablarlo contigo desde la semana pasada, pero dijiste que necesitabas espacio para estudiar, así que preferí no mencionarlo hasta hoy."

"Oh, ya veo." Sonrió, complacido porque su novio realmente lo quisiera. "En ese caso…" Se echó sobre Yuuri y comenzaron a besarse mientras se quitaban la ropa.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

**ATENCIóN: Este capítulo contiene smut.**

* * *

"Muéstrame qué tengo qué hacer." Pidió Viktor en voz baja tras terminar ambos de desvestirse, aunque Yuuri aún conservaba sus gafas.

"Espera, yo... Debo prepararme primero." El moreno tomó la botella de lubricante de la mesita de noche y la abrió para untar cierta cantidad entre sus dedos, los cuales luego llevó a su entrepierna.

Viktor miró con curiosidad cómo Yuuri primero introducía un dedo, quedándose varios segundos dentro antes de moverlo lentamente para estimular la dilatación.

"Ya lo has hecho antes." Comentó con una sonrisa, fascinado de ver a su alfa con las piernas abiertas y mostrando tímidamente cómo se introducía un segundo dedo. Viktor entonces acarició su propio miembro, a la expectativa.

"S-sí... Chris me envió algunos links con...ah, instrucciones pa-para esto." Respondió con su rostro cada vez más rojo, percibiendo la mirada intensa de su novio. "Me...me he estado pre-parado desde hace... unos días, así que debería ser más fácil que..."

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Se sentó a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de su mano, mas Yuuri negó con la cabeza. "De acuerdo. Toma tu tiempo." Besó su frente, y continuó frotando su propio miembro para mantener la erección.

"Creo... que ya estoy listo." Anunció el alfa unos minutos después, tras ser capaz de meter tres dedos.

Viktor entonces tomó un condón y lo abrió despacio, teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo. Y se alegró de haber buscado en internet información de cómo usarlo, pues sus clases de sexualidad en la escuela se limitaron a enseñarle que un omega debía ser el penetrado y nada más.

"¿Puedes... apagar la luz?" Pidió Yuuri acostándose sobre su espalda y Viktor asintió.

Al regresar a la cama la habitación ya estaba a oscuras, pero gracias a las luces de la ciudad que entraban por la ventana podía ver a su novio aún con rostro apenado y cuerpo tembloroso, como también oler las feromonas de clara excitación que llenaban la habitación.

"¿Estás bien en esta posición?" Inquirió el omega, preocupado. "Leí en algún lado que sería menos complicado si estabas a cuatro..."

"Estoy bien así. Yo... quiero poder verte" Aseguró el moreno, siendo rodeado por un aura de sensualidad y timidez que el omega estaba agradecido de ser el único en poder presenciar. Además, pudo escuchar la determinación en su voz.

Viktor también se sentía nervioso. Temía lastimar a su alfa, pero confiaba en que Yuuri estaba siendo honesto y que estaba bien continuar.

"De acuerdo... Hueles muy bien." Susurró pasando su nariz por su cuello, tras acomodarse entre sus piernas, con su cuerpo cubriendo el de su novio.

"Tú también hueles bien." Respondió Yuuri de la misma manera, con una sonrisa que parecía de alivio. Y vio con interés como Viktor usaba el lubricante para embadurnar el condón con un poco del líquido.

"Dime si necesitas que me detenga." Viktor colocó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Yuuri y comenzó a empujar, despacio.

La respiración y el corazón del alfa comenzaron a agitarse al sentir la presión ajena en su interior, no obstante, aferró sus manos a los brazos de su omega para evitar tratar de empujarlo con ellos.

La sensación era extraña mas no dolorosa, y el calor de la piel desnuda de Viktor contra su piel, sumando el olor a sudor y las feromonas, contribuyeron a que el cuerpo de Yuuri se relajara de poco a poco.

"Creo que ya está adentro..." Comentó Viktor en voz baja, Yuuri sólo asintió. "Comenzaré a moverme despacio."

El peliplateado comenzó a mover sus caderas en un vaivén lento, entrando y saliendo del alfa sin muchos problemas, con su cabello cayendo como cascada sobre el rostro de su novio. El lubricante y la preparación previa ayudaron bastante.

"Ah. Viktor, espera." Pidió Yuuri de repente, colocando una mano sobre el vientre del omega para detenerlo por completo.

"¿Duele?" Cuestionó preocupado, y usó sus manos para sostener los tobillos del moreno en un intento de aliviar la carga de sus piernas.

"N-no. Bueno, un poco, pe-pero... necesito unos segundos." Yuuri dio un suspiro hondo para regularizar su respiración, lo suficiente para calmar la sensación de fricción dentro de él. Aunque su brazo aún oponía resistencia.

Viktor lo observó paciente. Su instinto y su miembro palpitante le pedían continuar el acto, pero su cerebro y su corazón le recordaba que su alfa confiaba en él, que confiaba en que no le daría daño a causa de un momento de debilidad. Los alfas, a diferencia de los omegas, no tenían la facilidad biológica de ser penetrados sin dolor. Así que se mantuvo estático hasta que Yuuri quitó la mano.

El peliplateado entonces continuó, y se agachó sobre su novio para alcanzar sus labios. Yuuri correspondió el beso con efusividad, por lo que Viktor sabía que todo iba bien.

El alfa entonces posó sus manos sobre la espalda de Viktor y prensó las piernas alrededor de sus caderas, a la vez que besaba el cuello del omega para hacerle saber que lo estaba disfrutando, y un leve gemido de placer escapó de su garganta cuando su interior comenzó a acostumbrarse a la presión.

Pronto los oídos de Viktor se llenaron de jadeos y suspiros provenientes de su novio, sumando los propios.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía maravilloso estar dentro dentro de Yuuri mientras tenía las piernas del alfa rodeando sus caderas para marcar el ritmo de su pelvis, el cual iba en aumento con cada embestida.

Tras algunos minutos Viktor se sintió al borde, y supo que también Yuuri lo estaba cuando éste se llevó una mano a su propio miembro para estimularlo.

"Yuuri, creo que..." Ni siquiera logró completar la oración cuando Yuuri tuvo un orgasmo tan fuerte que el peliplateado pudo sentir al alfa sacudirse, dejándolo sin hablar por la nueva sensación.

Viktor eyaculó momento después con un quejido sonoro, cayendo rendido sobre su novio después de salir de él. Ambos respiraron agitados en busca de aire, con el sudor y sus aromas mezclándose. Y podía distinguir la sensación pegajosa del líquido blanco que el alfa había derramado sobre ambos.

"Vi-Viktor... eso fue..." El moreno no pudo encontrar las palabras exactas para expresarse, pero el peliplateado entendió a lo que se refería al ver su sonrisa relajada y complacida.

"Sí, lo mismo pienso. Te amo." Besó a Yuuri una vez más vez antes de quitarse el condón e ir a tirarlo al bote de basura, mientras el moreno se limpiaba a sí mismo con una toalla de papel y después dejaba sus anteojos en la mesita de noche.

Viktor regresó a la cama y se acurrucó junto a Yuuri hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los párpados de Viktor se abrieron lentamente al sentir los rayos de sol tocando su tez. Y ya completamente despierto, giró su cabeza para ver a Yuuri plácidamente dormido a su lado.

El peliplateado sonrió, recordando la noche anterior, y besó la frente de su novio antes de poner su olor en él con sus muñecas. Entonces se sentó a la orilla de la cama y estiró los brazos. Le dolían los músculos, aunque de buena manera, sobre todo las caderas. Supuso que era obvio sentirse así después de lo sucedido anoche.

Se levantó, se puso un yukata, y buscó algo de ropa limpia en su maleta. Necesitaba darse una ducha. Y tras abrir la puerta se le rompió un poco el corazón al ver a Makkachin esperándolo del otro lado, quien movió la cola y se alzó del piso al verlo. Seguro que el pobrecito estuvo esperando toda la noche a que lo dejaran entrar, pues el poodle enseguida entró a la habitación y saltó a la cama para acostarse sobre la espalda del alfa.

"Bien. Hazle compañía a Yuuri mientras yo me doy un baño, Makka." Dijo en voz baja, y el poodle cerró los ojos.

Cuando Viktor entró a la ducha y sintió el agua caliente caer, no pudo evitar recordar los altibajos del día anterior. No culpaba a Yuuri por abrumarse y desahogarse con lágrimas. Él sabía que su alfa era un alma sensible y adoraba cuidar de él.

Pero sí culpaba a Kioko por ello.

Ella lastimó a Yuuri años atrás. Viktor al principio no había guardado ningún resentimiento hacia la muchacha, pues los adolescentes podían llegar a ser muy crueles y cometer errores atroces, él mismo tampoco había sido un santo en esos años de su vida. Pero que Kioko intentara manipular a Yuuri de nuevo ya por pura maldad. Así que esta vez era personal.

No obstante, el omega sabía que una venganza no tendría sentido, pues él ya era una figura pública en Hasetsu gracias a su trabajo como modelo y no quería arruinar su carrera por algún escándalo innecesario. Tampoco buscaba humillar públicamente a la muchacha, eso lo convertiría a él en aún peor persona que ella y además mancharía su imagen de 'chico bueno' en las redes sociales. Lo mejor era ignorarla.

Aún así...

Después de la ducha y de secarse lo mejor que pudo su cabello largo, Viktor se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, pero se sorprendió al ver que Mari ya había ganado la estufa.

"Oh. Buenos días." Dijo la mujer alfa tras bostezar, al mismo tiempo que vigilaba los sartenes sobre el fuego. "¿Dónde está Yuuri?"

"Buenos días." Sonrió. "Yuuri sigue dormido. Yo... esperaba sorprenderlo con el desayuno." Admitió un poco ruborizado. Mari rio.

"Puedo hacer el desayuno para ustedes, si quieres." Se ofreció sin problemas y Viktor asintió, agradecido. "Sólo pon la mesa y yo me encargo del resto."

Mientras Mari buscaba más ingredientes en el refrigerador para preparar tres platillos, Viktor puso tres juegos de platos, vasos y cubiertos sobre la mesa, además de poner croquetas (que Toshiya y Hiroko habían comprado para Makkachin) en un cuenco en el piso.

Y antes de regresar a la habitación para despertar a su novio y a su perro, el omega se giró hacia la mujer alfa con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia.

"Mari, mi cuñada favorita, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que se lo comentes después a Yuuri?"

La muchacha al principio lo miró con recelo, hasta que se encogió de hombros. Se recordó a sí misma que podía confiar en Viktor, pues el omega se había ganado su respeto por cuidar tan bien de su hermano menor.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Qué puedes decirme acerca de una tal... Kioko?"

"Ah." La castaña detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y frunció el ceño. "¿Yuuri te habló de ella?" Viktor asintió. "¿Qué tanto te dijo?"

"Que lo sedujo haciéndole creer que estaba en una relación abusiva y que necesitaba de su protección, que lo maltrató y después lo dejó debido a su aroma." Mari dio un suspiro y afirmó con la cabeza. "Y también me dijo que te dijo que no la enfrentaras." Sonrió alzando una ceja, pues conociendo a Mari, era obvio que la mujer alfa no se quedaría callada.

"Y hasta donde él sabe, nunca hablé con Kioko." Dijo y continuó cocinando. "Yo sólo... le advertí de manera 'amable' que no se acerca a mi hermano de nuevo."

"Pues creo que ella ya se olvidó esa charla amistosa." Viktor se apoyó contra el fregadero para mirar de frente a su cuñada. "Ayer se acercó a hablar con Yuuri."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó atónita. "¿Qué le dijo? ¿Yuuri está bien?" Viktor le resumió a Mari lo que Yuuri le había contado, también agregando cómo el moreno había se veía mejor de lo que Mario creyó que estaría. "Entonces... Yuuri está bien." Dijo más tranquila.

"Sí. Yuuri está bien. Pero yo no." Dijo el omega con seriedad. "Por eso necesito que me digas..."

"¿Viktor?" Un adormilado Yuuri entró a la cocina, seguido por un animado Makkachin. Viktor enseguida caminó hasta él para abrazarlo y besarlo en la mejilla. "No estabas cuando desperté...Oh, buenos días, Mari."

"Lo siento, solnyshko. Estabas tan profundamente dormido que no quise molestarte hasta que la comida estuviera lista." Recibió un beso también en la mejilla de Yuuri y sonrió. "Ve a ducharte, te esperamos para desayunar."

"De acuerdo..."

"Veo que tuvieron un buen aniversario, eh, hermanito." Mari comentó con sorna, notando la manera en que Yuuri restringía el movimiento de sus piernas y tenía la espalda un poco encorvada.

El alfa se ruborizó y huyó lo más deprisa que pudo de la cocina. Aún estaba demasiado adormilado como para lidiar con las burlas traviesas de su hermana.

"¿Qué necesitas saber sobre Kioko?" Inquirió Mari cuando estaban solos de nuevo.

"Oh, no mucho, sólo dime dónde podría encontrarla... y quizás una foto para poder reconocerla. Descuida, no pienso hablar con ella." Guiñó un ojo y Mari sonrió de manera cómplice.

"De acuerdo. Puedo hacer eso. Y descuida también, no le diré nada a mi hermanito."

Más tarde, cuando la pareja había vuelto a la habitación con el estómago saciado, Yuuri fue el primero en hablar.

"Viktor, sobre lo que pasó anoche..." Comenzó mirando al piso con timidez y luego a su novio.

"¿Sí, solnyshko?" Lo incitó a hablar mientras abrazaba su cintura. El moreno lo abrazó de vuelta, aspirando su aroma a vainilla.

"Fue maravilloso..."

"Lo sé. Para mí también lo fue. Y me gustaría repetirlo pronto."

"Sí. Lo mismo digo..." Contestó ruborizado. "Pero hoy no. Mi espalda me está matando."

"Lo entiendo. Yo también estoy exhausto y adolorido. Pero no me arrepiento de nada." Besó sus labios y ambos sonrieron, con sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra. "Por cierto..., mi celo es dentro de dos semanas. ¿Te gustaría pasarlo conmigo esta vez?" Agitó sus pestañas como coqueteo y el moreno rio.

"Sí, me encantaría... Te amo."

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


	15. Capítulo XV

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

Viktor y sus amigos se "enfrentan" a Kioko xD

* * *

Viktor estaba listo para llevar a cabo su plan.

La semana de exámenes había terminado y él estaba seguro de que todo saldría bien. Así que ahora sólo debía esperar hasta el día de su graduación para ser libre y poder comenzar su nuevo trabajo a tiempo completo como modelo; por lo que decidió tomarse unos días libres para descansar y desestresarse.

Y en aquel momento no deseaba nada más en el mundo que estar entre los brazos de su adorable alfa y llenar su cara de besos, sin embargo, Yuuri estaba en el onsen cubriendo el turno que Mari cubrió por él debido a su aniversario, así que el omega tenía muchas horas libres ese día..., por lo que decidió verse con sus amigos mientras que su novio estaría muy ocupado como para darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Makkachin se había ido con Mari, pues su maravillosa cuñada se había ofrecido a llevarlo a pasear con ella para dejarle vía libre al peliplateado y pudiera llevar a cabo su plan de 'venganza' sin preocuparse por interrupciones.

Para su sorpresa, resultó que Kioko y él ya se conocían, aunque no directamente. Ella trabajaba en una cafetería cercana a la agencia de modelos, donde Mila y él solían beber café mientras chismeaban sobre otros modelos en sus ratos libres, y recordaba haber sido atendido una vez por ella. Kioko era la mesera omega con mala cara y sonrisa torcida, y ahora entendía por qué.

Pero como se lo prometió a Yuuri y a Mari, no hablaría con ella. No necesitaba cruzar palabras con aquella mujer para hacerle saber que él haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer feliz a su alfa y además asegurarse de que nadie se interpusiera en su felicidad.

¿Y a quiénes conocía que estarían dispuestos a poner sus manos al fuego a favor de Yuuri?

Exacto. A Chris y a Yuuko... Yuri fue una sorpresa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¿Y... quién de ellas es Kioko?" Preguntó Yuuko en voz baja mientras ella y los otros tres hombres tomaban asiento en una mesa de la cafetería.

"Es la que está cerca de la caja registradora... ¿Realmente nunca la conociste?" Inquirió Viktor con sorpresa.

"No." Cabeceó, y continuó hablando en voz baja. "Yuuri y yo somos amigos de la infancia, pero íbamos a escuelas diferentes. Además, él nunca me contó sobre Kioko. Me enteré de lo sucedido mucho tiempo después, por rumores, y cuando le pregunté a Yuuri al respecto sólo me pidió que no le dijera nada a sus padres." Dijo con el ceño fruncido, aún molesta al recordarlo. "No sé por qué Yuuri nunca me dijo nada. Supongo que pensó que Takeshi y yo lo juzgaríamos" Suspiró. "Desearía que nos hubiese pedido ayuda..."

"Entiendo..." Murmuró el peliplateado, y posó una mano en el hombro de la omega para animarla. Yuuri alguna vez estuvo enamorado de Yuuko, así que era bastante comprensible que sintiera vergüenza de acudir a ella debido a su fallida 'no-relación' con Kioko. "Entonces, ¿no hay peligro de que ella te reconozca, cierto?" Inquirió con cierto alivio. Para que su plan funcionara necesitaba hacerle creer a Kioko que él no tenía idea de su existencia, por eso esperó varios días antes de actuar.

"Eso creo. ¿Por qué? ¿Ya vas a decirnos que tienes en mente?" Preguntó curiosa, pero Viktor sólo guiñó un ojo.

"¿Qué le hizo esa tipa a tu novio?" Preguntó Yuri alzando la vista de su smartphone. Desde que escuchó la palabra 'venganza' de alguien tan afable como Viktor supo que tenía que estar presente.

"Sólo puedo decir que ella... no fue amable con mi Yuuri." Contestó con una sonrisa fingida.

"Oh, nunca te había visto así de molesto." Comentó Chris con genuina sorpresa y una risita. "Lo que sea que ella le haya hecho a Yuuri de verdad debió ser muy malo." El suizo sabía que si el peliplateado no le había contado la razón de su molestia es porque debía ser algo muy personal, así que no pensaba presionarlo por los detalles.

Chris conocía a Viktor desde hacía años. Eran mejores amigos desde secundaria, tan amigos que habían viajado juntos a Japón como estudiantes de intercambio. Y de todas las veces que lo había visto enamorado, supo que su noviazgo con Yuuri era el definitivo, así que lo ayudaría en cualquiera que fuese su plan. Después de todo, él sería el padrino de bodas (Viktor ya se lo había prometido).

"¿Puedo tomar su orden?" Preguntó una mesera, y al ver que no se trataba de Kioko, el grupo decidió ordenar sus bebidas.

"Uh. Al parecer Gerald será despedido y vetado de las pasarelas." Comentó Yuri con rostro aburrido, todavía mirando a su celular, después de que les fue entregado su pedido.

"¿En serio?" Inquirió el peliplateado sin mucha sorpresa, como si ya lo esperara. "¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Ya está confirmado?"

"Me lo dijo Mila, y ella dice que se lo dijeron otras modelos, pero cree que la noticia viene de una fuente confiable."

"¿Quién es Gerald? ¿Es otro modelo?" Preguntó Yuuko después de beber de su malteada de caramelo.

"Es un fotógrafo que suele ser contratado por varias agencias de modelaje... O era. He trabajado algunas veces con él." Respondió Viktor antes de probar su café.

"Sí, es el fotógrafo que se la pasaba ofreciendo a los modelos omegas tomarles fotos eróticas en su casa, gratis." Dijo Yuri burlón. "Ah, sí, también es el fotógrafo que trató de cortejar a Viktor durante meses y se enojó mucho cuando supo que ya tenía novio."

"Ugh, ni me lo recuerdes." Dijo Viktor con un gesto de disgusto. "Gerald se rehusó a trabajar conmigo hasta que Yakov amenazó con acabar con su carrera. Pero mi Yuuri no tiene que saberlo, ¿sí?"

"Oh, eso es terrible." Dijo Yuuko, preocupada. "Debió ser muy incómodo para ti trabajar con él."

"Oh, para nada." Contestó Chris, aguantándose las ganas de reír, pues ya conocía la historia. "Viktor se la pasaba hablando de Yuuri y 'lo maravilloso que es como Alfa' frente a él, lo que hacía enojar aún más a ese fotógrafo." Dijo alzando una ceja, con lo que Yuuko y Yuri comprendieron el plan actual del omega.

"Pero cambiemos de tema a algo más agradable." Dijo Viktor de pronto, y se volvió hacia Yuuko. "¿Qué tal están las trillizas?" Yuuko lo miró un momento, confundida, pues ya habían hablado de sus hijas durante el camino a la cafetería, pero entonces notó la mirada fulminante de cierta omega sobre su mesa, por lo que contestó con una sonrisa.

"Las niñas están bien, gracias. Axel dice que quiere ser bailarina de ballet, Lutz dice que su sueño de esta semana es ser bombero, y Loop quiere ser modelo como su tío Viktor."

"Aww. Eso es adorable." Dijo Chris. "Apuesto que amarán ser las niñas de las flores cuando Viktor y Yuuri se casen."

"¿Se van a casar?" Preguntó Yuri sin nada de sorpresa en su voz. Viktor y Yuuko rieron.

"No, es decir, aún no. Primero tendría que pedirle matrimonio a mi Yuuri, y por más que lo adore, eso aún no está en nuestros planes."

"¿Entonces para qué estamos aquí? Dijiste que querías hablar sobre tu novio. Si no es una boda, ¿entonces qué?"

El plan de Viktor era presumir su relación y nada más, y Yuri estaba dispuesto a ayudar con eso con tal de poder amargarle el día a una desconocida.

"Bueno, dentro tres semanas será el cumpleaños de mi Yuuri y quiero que sea un día especial, pues es la primera vez que lo festejaremos juntos. Así que necesito ideas para su regalo." Respondió Viktor, animado. "Mis suegros y mi cuñada dijeron que Yuuri amará cualquier cosa que yo le regale, pero yo quiero que sea algo que le guste o que necesite."

"¿Que tal joyería?" Sugirió Chris, a pesar de que podía ver claramente su nuevo collar.

"Pero ya le regalé una cadena de plata hace unos días, en nuestro aniversario." Fingió hacer pucheros, aunque de hecho agradeció que el alfa le diera pie a mencionar la cadena.

"Cómprale un smartphone nuevo." Dijo Yuri, jugando en su propio smartphone. "Si tu relación de verdad es seria, le darás un smartphone. El suyo se está descomponiendo."

"¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes eso?" Inquirió con sorpresa. No tenía idea de que el móvil de su novio estuviese en mal estado.

"Porque le dije que descargara un juego para que me mandara vidas extras, pero me contestó que no puede, que la pantalla se congela y se apaga cuando intenta jugar, y que comprará otro cuando haya ahorrado lo suficiente."

"¡Oh! Ya veo... Me gustaría comprarle uno nuevo, pero realmente no cuento con el presupuesto para eso." Dijo con un suspiro. Su plan para los siguientes meses era encontrar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, pues tras la graduación debía abandonar los dormitorios para que lo ocupara un nuevo estudiante, por lo que necesitaría el dinero para la mudanza y otros gastos. Pero no quería dejar a su novio incomunicado... "Quizás... podría ayudarlo a pagar uno..." Murmuró pensativo.

"Entonces habla con Yuuri." Aconsejó Yuuko. "Él es orgulloso y jamás aceptará dinero de nadie sin haberlo ganado él mismo. Pero si le dices que ayudarlo a tener otro smartphone es su regalo, entonces lo aceptará sin problemas. Además, él querrá elegir su propio móvil."

"Sí, tienes razón... A Yuuri no le gusta ese tipo de sorpresas. Ya puedo imaginarme la discusión que tendremos cuando yo intente convencerlo de comprar un smartphone nuevo mientras él intente convencerme de que será feliz con uno de segunda mano." Dijo con otro suspiro. Al menos ya sabía qué regalarle.

El grupo continuó conversando, con Viktor de vez en cuando mencionado a su Yuuri para recordarles cuánto lo adoraba, y se la estaban pasando tan bien que de hecho el peliplateado se olvidó por completo de Kioko y no fue hasta que la misma omega fue a su mesa a entregarles el cambio que Viktor vio su rostro huraño y ceño fruncido, así que sonrió y le dio las gracias mientras le dejaba una buena propina.

Era obvio que la omega lo había estado escuchando. Y probablemente estaba muy frustrada de enterarse que de verdad estaba con Yuuri por amor y no por cualquier razón egoísta que ésta chica pensara para qué servían las parejas. Así que Viktor dejó la cafetería con la sensación de victoria.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"¡Yuuri, solnyshko, amor mío!" Exclamó Viktor saltando sobre el alfa para abrazarlo por la espalda. El moreno soltó un grito, pues no sabía que su novio ya estaba en Yu-topia.

"Oh, Viktor. Hola. ¿A qué debo el honor a que mi novio el traidor me visite?" Preguntó con una sonrisa, pero eso no evitó que Viktor entrara en pánico.

"¿Tu qué?" Inquirió agitado. ¿Acaso Yuuri se había enterado de que fue al lugar de trabajo de Kioko y estaba molesto con él...?

"Ah, perdona. Sólo jugaba. No quise asustarte." Sonrió apenado, y rápidamente besó sus labios para tranquilizarlo. Viktor, como siempre, aceptó gustoso el beso a pesar de estar confundido "¿No has visto tus redes sociales, cierto?"

"¿Mis redes?" Sin dejar de abrazar a su alfa, usó una mano para sacar su smartphone del bolsillo de su pantalón, entonces vio las notificaciones, donde había sido etiquetado en una fotografía en la que estaba con Chris y Yuri dentro de la cafetería, sentados en la mesa y riendo. "El modelo ruso Viktor Nikiforov es captado siendo amistoso con dos alfas que no son su pareja, ¿acaso es el tipo de omega que necesita más de un alfa para sentirse saciado?." Leyó con horror el post de un usuario cualquiera, aunque sintió alivio al ver los comentarios de apoyo hacia Yuuri y él. "Esto es estúpido. Estaba con Chris y Yuri. Y recortaron a Yuuko de la foto. Sólo hablamos y bebimos café. Ellos son nuestros amigos. ¿Por qué la gente piensa que un omega con pareja no puede tener amigos alfas?" Dijo con frustración. "¿Sabes que esto es mentira, cierto?"

"Lo sé, Vitya." Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su omega y respiró su aroma a vainilla. Viktor se sintió más tranquilo al escucharlo decir su apodo cariñoso. "Debo admitir que al principio me preocupé, pero entonces vi la foto y entendí que sólo era una nota amarillista o algún hater que tengas. Además, fue divertido ver a la gente peleando en los comentarios que juraban que Yuri era tu alfa y por eso no era engaño." Rio.

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamó atónito, abrazándose con fuerza a su alfa al escuchar tal estupidez. "Pero si ya he posteado miles de fotos de tú y yo juntos en mi cuenta oficial. Si son tan fans míos deberían haberse dado cuenta que mi novio es el 'Yuri japonés de cabello negro y bonito trasero'."

"¿Bonito tra-qué?" Si Yuuri hubiese estado bebiendo un vaso con agua seguramente lo habría escupido.

"Tu trasero." Replicó pestañeando con coquetería, y guardó su smartphone antes de posar sus manos sobre dicho trasero para estrujarlo de manera juguetona. "Tu trasero es tan firme y redondito que si mis fans lo supieran me preguntarían a mí cómo es que logré atraparte a ti y no al revés." Besó una de sus mejillas y Yuuri rio.

"Bu-bueno, también me gusta tu trasero." Respondió con las mejillas coloradas. "Los fotógrafos siempre hacen un buen trabajo en resaltarlo."

"Ajá. A los alfas pervertidos y solitarios les encanta ver los traseros de los modelos que jamás podrán conquistar. Y mi trasero es sólo tuyo." Tomó la mano derecha de su novio y la llevó a su propio trasero. El alfa se ruborizó aún más a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo tocaba.

"Y el mío es tuyo, Vitya." Besó los labios de su novio una vez más, tratando de no reírse mientras Viktor y él estrujaban sus traseros. La escena era ridícula y Yuuri jamás pensó que haría algo así, pero con Viktor este tipo de situaciones divertidas eran cosa de todos los días, y lo amaba por eso. Por lo menos estaban en el área privada de su hogar y no donde los clientes del onsen pudieran verlos.

"Por cierto, solnyshko, estuve hablando con Yuri y me contó una muy triste historia que estás pasando con tu actual smartphone..."

"Oh. Sí. Eso...Uh." Contestó tratando de sonar casual, pues Viktor tenía esa voz tranquila y diplomática que usaba cuando estaban a punto de discutir. "Mi smartphone ya está algo viejo, y estoy viendo algunos usados que puedo conseguir por Internet y..."

"Yuuri." Dejó su trasero y llevó las manos a la cintura de su alfa. "Si compras un celular de segunda mano se dañará en menos de un año, justo como el que tienes ahora, que no ha cumplido ni un año y ya no sirve. Pero si compras uno nuevo..."

"Uno que no puedo pagar..." Interrumpió, mas el peliplateado continuó.

"... uno nuevo que te durará al menos tres o cuatro años, te ahorrarás más dinero que si hubieras comprado cuatro teléfonos a mitad de precio durante esos años." Besó su nariz de manera juguetona después de que Yuuri resoplara resignado. "Sabes que tengo razón, solnyshko, los dos estudiamos economía, ¿recuerdas?"

"Lo sé." Sonrió. "Y tienes razón, suponiendo que todos los smartphone de segunda mano se descompondrán en pocos meses. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora mismo no puedo pagar por uno nuevo."

"Sí puedes, si me dejas ayudarte..." Yuuri abrió mucho los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Viktor, tú necesitas ese dinero para pagar tus cuentas universitarias y el depósito de tu nuevo apartamento. Además, ya me diste el collar de plata y yo no merez..."

"En primer lugar, mis padres me ayudan a pagar esas cuentas." Dijo después de poner un dedo sobre la boca del alfa para callarlo." Y en segundo lugar, no limites los regalos que puedo o no darte, esos son mi decisión" Refutó con el ceño fruncido, un poco molesto porque Yuuri se menospreciara a sí mismo. "Y por último, no te preocupes por mi dinero. Tú y tus padres me dijeron que soy bienvenido en Yu-topia si no consigo o no puedo pagar un apartamento antes de la graduación, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo y Yuuri asintió lentamente. "Entonces... Será tu cumplaños pronto, y quiero ayudarte a comprar algo que necesitas poder hablar y chatear conmigo cuando estamos alejados, porque eres mi adorable novio y te amo y quiero mantenerme comunicado contigo... ¿Me dejarás hacer eso por ti, Yuuri?" Preguntó en voz baja, respirando sobre su oído.

Yuuri tiritó al sentir el aliento caliente sobre su cuello. 'Odiaba' cuando Viktor usaba su sensualidad para convencerlo. Pero debía admitir que su novio tenía razón. Además, sería grosero rechazar un regalo.

"E-está bien. Tú ganas. Compraremos un smartphone nuevo." Resopló, derrotado, aunque lo hizo por seguir el juego. Viktor besó su mejilla mientras lo abrazaba con entusiasmo.

"¡Yay! Me alegro a que hayamos podido llegar a un acuerdo, solnyshko. De otro modo, me hubieras obligado a ir a mis redes sociales a decirle a todos mis fans lo mal novio que eres por no dejarme consentirse."

"Oh, wow. Supongo que me salvé de la horda de trolls." Dijo con sarcasmo y ambos rieron. Entonces apoyó su frente contra la del peliplateado. "Gracias, Viktor. Eres un buen novio, y también te amo. Yo... sólo desearía poder hacer algo por ti."

"Ya lo haces, Yuuri." Sonrió y pasó sus muñecas sobre su ropa para poner su olor en él. "Tú y tu familia me aceptan tal como soy, y me dan amor y seguridad. Eso es todo lo que necesito de ti..." Suspiró, sintiendo las manos de Yuuri jugar con su cabello. "Ah. Aunque creo que hay algo que puedes hacer por mí ahora mismo."

"¿Sí? ¿Qué... cosa?" Inquirió con cautela, reconociendo esa voz juguetona que le indicaba que su omega iba a pedirle hacer algo que lo sacaría de su zona de confort, otra vez.

"Bueno. Yakov me dijo que debo ser más activo en mis redes sociales y aprovechar los 'hashtags' de moda para ganar más seguidores. Varios modelos que conozco están comenzando a subir videos de maquillaje o con sus mascotas. Y Makkachin aún está con Mari, así que..."

"Um. Bien, entiendo. ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en eso?" Inquirió con temor, aunque ya imaginando lo que vendría.

"Oh. Que también existe un 'hashtag' del novio." Rio al ver el rostro de 'terror' del alfa. "Vamos, solnyshko. Dijiste que desearías hacer algo por mí, y yo sólo te estoy pidiendo que actúes natural y sonrías para la cámara, ¿sí?" Pestañeó y el moreno rodó los ojos.

"Está bien. De acuerdo. Dije que lo haría y lo haré." Suspiró, pero enseguida mostró una sonrisa, más tranquilo de saber que Viktor le había pedido hacer algo razonablemente sencillo como aparecer en un video para sus redes.

Además, tener la oportunidad de recordarle al mundo que Viktor era su omega era algo que no se podía desaprovechar.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**Les recuerdo que pueden ver mis dibujos, doujins y comics viktuuri que subo a mi facebook y otras redes (Sólo pongan "rhapeseuhansface" en el buscador de feis y les saldrá). La razón por la que tardo tanto en actualizar mis fics es porque siempre estoy dibujando, y allí podrán además encontrar de mejor calidad la portada de este fic y los otros~**

**Atención:** En este capítulo Viktor es atacado por un Alfa aleatorio, pero Yuri y Mila llegan a tiempo para ayudarlo, y Yuuri hace todo lo posible por mimarlo.

* * *

Viktor estaba ansioso por terminar la sesión fotográfica. Sólo unas cuantas horas más de modelar feas camisas y falsas sonrisas y entonces la agencia le permitiría cinco días de descanso para pasar su celo en paz.

El Omega había estado esperando por meses porque su Alfa se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo con su relación para pasar sus celos juntos, por lo que Viktor no permitiría que nada afectara negativamente su día. Todo tenía que ser perfecto, así Yuuri no se arrepentiría de aquella decisión.

Es decir, no le importaba si la modelo Omega Chihoko, su autoproclamada rival, decía cosas horribles sobre él a sus espaldas, o que la maquillista que tantas veces había reportado siguiera trabajando allí, o que el fotógrafo Beta claramente estuviera acosando a los modelos; su día sería perfecto cuando estuviera en los brazos de su Yuuri.

"Viktor." Le habló una asistente Beta al terminar la sesión, cuando terminaba de limpiarse la cara del polvo de maquillaje que lo hacía estornudar. "Hay un periodista afuera que dice que tiene una cita contigo." Y se fue antes de que el peliplateado pudiera preguntar de quién se trataba.

"¿Un periodista?" Viktor frunció el ceño y enseguida supo que algo estaba mal. Yakov siempre lo llamaba para recordarle si tenía alguna cita. Además, estaba seguro de que su representante no era tan insensible como para agendarle una entrevista antes de su celo.

Entonces decidió llamar a Yuri, quien sabía que se encontraba por algún lado del edificio, pues éste también tuvo una sesión de fotos. Viktor era el último que quedaba en los camerinos de aquella sesión, así que le vendría bien algo de compañía.

"No salgas de allí. Mila y yo vamos para allá." Le contestó el Alfa rubio y Viktor estuvo de acuerdo.

El omega suspiró más tranquilo al saber que no estaría solo. Esperaba que aquel hombre sólo se tratara de algún periodista confundido o quizás un fan que mintió para conseguir un autógrafo.

No obstante, pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

Un súbito escalofrío recorrió por completo su espalda y fue tan fuerte que le provocó un dolor de cabeza que le hizo llevarse una mano a la frente y la otra sobre su nariz, pues un desagradable hedor golpeó sus fosas nasales.

Era el olor de un Alfa en pre-celo...

Viktor sabía cómo tratar con ese tipo de alfas. No era la primera vez que alfas en pre-celo creían estúpidamente que sus olores eran atractivos para él y trataban de conquistarlo. Sin embargo, Viktor, en ese momento, se encontraba a unas horas de su propio celo, por lo que se sentía... débil, vulnerable. Así que decidió mandarle mensajes amorosos a su Yuuri para distraerse mientras esperaba a que sus amigos llegaran, a la vez que aguantaba la respiración cada cierto tiempo.

No obstante, al pasar los minutos, el desagradable olor se volvió cada vez más fuerte, y Viktor vio con terror como la puerta se abría.

Un hombre, a quien jamás había visto antes, dio un paso dentro de la habitación con su desagradable olor a celo apestado el aire, mas el hombre sonreía con orgullo. Viktor se quedó paralizado un segundo antes de tirar su mochila y correr al servicio.

El alfa gritó y corrió tras de él.

Viktor, por fortuna, logró cerrar la puerta con pestillo antes de que el hombre pudiera entrar, y por si acaso, también se encerró en el cubículo más alejado, acurrucándose en el piso mientras escuchaba cómo la puerta era golpeada y pateada desesperadamente.

El peliplateado nunca había tenido un ataque de pánico antes, pero definitivamente sabía que estaba sufriendo uno. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente y su corazón latía dolorosamente. Estaba aterrado.

Ese Alfa había empezado su celo y no usaba un desodorante para esconderlo. Era obvio que su plan era atraer a un Omega, más concretamente a él, para forzar su celo y marcarlo.

Eso era un delito, mas eso nunca detuvo a nadie que buscara hacer daño.

No sabía si ese Alfa estaba consciente de que su celo estaba próximo a comenzar, pero oler al Alfa, por más horrible que fuera su olor, hizo activar su propio celo, lo que provocó que su cuerpo doliera por la tensión ejercida sobre sus músculos debido al estrés.

"Yuuri… Yuuri…" El Omega se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, sus uñas clavándose dolorosamente sobre la tela, tratando de invocar pensamiento positivos para no perder la calma, mas era inútil. Se sentía sucio.

Se suponía que su celo iniciaría teniendo a su adorable Alfa entre brazos después de haber cenado un plato de katsudon a la luz de las velas, pero en cambio, estaba encerrado en un frío baño mientras que su celo fue forzado por un asqueroso Alfa que trataba de...aprovecharse de él.

Viktor no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó o qué sucedió después, pero lo siguiente que supo es que Yuri tocaba la puerta con prisa. Su voz sonaba aparentemente tranquila.

"¡Viktor! ¡Abre! Ya nos deshicimos de ese maldito Alfa. Los de Seguridad se lo llevaron. Abre."

"Viktor, ¿estás bien?" Después escuchó la voz preocupada de Mila. "Puedo oler un poco tu celo. Tengo desodorante anti-olor en mi bolsa, puedo prestártelo." Al no recibir una respuesta, tocaron de nuevo. "Viktor, necesitamos que abras para poder ayudarte. ¿Quieres que Yuri se vaya?"

"Yuuri… ¡Quiero a mi Yuuri!" Gritó sin moverse de lugar. Aún se sacudía, pero saber que sus amigos estaban afuera lo hizo sentirse protegido. Su respiración comenzó a normalizarse de a poco. Aunque eso no evitó que su cara se llenara con más lágrimas y que sus gimoteos hicieran eco contra las paredes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yuuri estaba positivamente nervioso. El celo de Viktor estaba por comenzar dentro de unas horas y el hombre japonés hizo todo lo posible para terminar sus quehaceres del onsen a tiempo. Necesitaba tener esos cincos días libres de responsabilidades para poder consentir a su Omega como lo merecía.

Viktor había estado tenso últimamente, pues debía encargarse de su graduación, de la búsqueda de un nuevo apartamento y de la mudanza en sí. No obstante, el peliplateado no paraba de mencionar lo maravilloso que sería pasar su celo juntos en Yu-topia, pues sin muchos problemas, los Katsuki le ofrecieron a la joven pareja usar la habitación privada, puesto que realmente sólo Yuuri la usaba. Sus padres solían pasar sus celos en su propia habitación mientras que Mari solía ir a hoteles con sus amigas Betas. Viktor estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con esa idea, pues ya habían compartido un celo antes allí y ambos se habían sentido cómodos.

Yuuri estaba tan concentrado en terminar su trabajo que le tomó varios minutos prestarle atención a su smartphone y a los mensajes de texto de Viktor, y sólo lo hizo cuando vio que tenía una llamada de Yuri.

Yuri nunca lo había llamado antes. Era obvio que era una emergencia.

"¡Katsudon!" Gritó Yuri al otro lado del teléfono. "¡Ven por tu novio, pronto!"

"¡¿Uh?! ¡¿Viktor?!" Exclamó, alarmado. "¡¿Le pasó algo a Viktor?!"

"Uhm…" Pudo escuchar cómo el rubio dudaba en hablar pero continuó. "Sólo ven, te lo explicaré después. Pero… debes saber que su celo inició antes y que se encerró en el baño, y está preguntando por ti. Te daré la dirección."

"¡De-de acuerdo! ¡Voy para allá!" Exclamó tratando de no entrar en pánico.

Yuuri sabía el riesgo que conllevaba que un Omega en pre-celo saliera de casa, pero confiaba en que Viktor sabía lo que hacía, por lo que se recordó a sí mismo que iniciar una discusión por eso era lo último que Viktor necesitaba. Primero tenía que asegurarse de que su novio estuviera bien.

Yuuri se miraba tan consternado que su padre enseguida le ofreció acompañarlo y éste aceptó sin dudarlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Yuuri y Toshiya llegaron al estudio fotográfico vieron a un par de policías custodiando la entrada. Yuri estaba con ellos.

"Hey, Katsudon." El rubio alzó una mano y después murmuró algo a los oficiales.

"Yuri, ¿qué sucede? ¡¿Le ocurrió algo a Viktor?! ¡¿Por qué hay policías?!"

"Tranquilízate, ya todo está bien." Yuri comenzó a caminar al interior del edificio y los Katsuki lo siguieron con cautela. "Un Alfa en celo trató de pasarse de listo y quiso atraer a Viktor, pero lo único que hizo fue asustarlo. Mila y yo le dimos una paliza y..."

"¡¿Que?!" Yuuri ni siquiera terminó de escuchar la explicación cuando comenzó a correr. Viktor estaba usando un desodorante anti-olor que comenzaba a desvanecerse, por lo que fue fácil seguir su aroma hasta los baños de los camerinos.

Cuando abrió y azotó la puerta vio que el peliplateado estaba sentado en el piso, abrazando su mochila. Mila estaba sentada a su lado con expresión preocupada.

"Viktor."

"¿¡Yuuri!?" El omega enseguida alzó la cabeza y le sonrió a su Alfa. Incluso su aroma olió menos estresado.

"¿Es-está bien si me acerco?" Cuestionó con voz suave, con respiración entrecortada, temiendo a asustarlo más.

"Por favor." Viktor extendió los brazos y el japonés se apresuró a abrazarlo, arrodillándose frente a él. El peliplateado hundió su cabeza en su cuello y dio un suspiro profundo.

"Llévalo a casa. Yuri y yo nos encargaremos del resto." Escuchó a Mila decir antes de dejarlos solos.

"Gracias." Murmuró al verla salir. Estaba eternamente agradecido con Mila y Yuri por cuidar de Viktor. Entonces regresó su atención a su novio, quien había comenzado a sollozar de nuevo.

"Yuu-Yuuri, lo siento tanto. Ese Alfa… forzó mi celo. Olía horrible... Yo… Me… me siento terrible. Me… me duele todo. Te he traicionado..." Viktor gimoteó entre dientes, aferrándose a su Alfa como si temiera perderlo. Yuuri lo sostuvo con más fuerza a la vez que acariciaba su cabello plateado para asegurarle que no estaba molesto con él.

"Viktor, está bien. No me has traicionado, no es tu culpa." Se apresuró a decir, preocupado de que Viktor se estresara aún más. En verdad no culpaba a su omega porque su cuerpo reaccionara por instinto, aún si le doliera no haber sido él quien lo hizo iniciar su celo. "Ese Alfa te forzó. Sé que tú no querías esto. Tú eres mi Omega y no te dejaré lidiar con esto solo." Le aseguró besando su frente.

"Mi Alfa…" Viktor suspiró, aliviado, observando con alegría la indignación en la mirada marrón. Yuuri aún lo quería. Una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa se formó en su boca y tentativamente besó los labios de su Alfa. Yuuri correspondió gentilmente el beso. "Desearía poder olerte, Yuuri. Yo... aún puedo… oler a ese otro Alfa. No puedo soportarlo." Otro sollozo escapó de su boca y Yuuri sintió ganas de llorar también.

Odiaba ver a Viktor llorar, odiaba escucharlo tan descorazonado, odiaba que ese otro Alfa lo hubiera lastimado. Odiaba no haber estado allí para protegerlo.

No estaba seguro de cómo hacer a su Omega sentir mejor, pero tuvo una pequeña idea.

"Yo… puedo… poner mi olor en ti, si quieres."

Viktor hizo un sonido de sorpresa y miró a Yuuri con sus ojos azules bien abiertos, esperanzado.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! Pe-pero…" Miró hacia otro lado, con cierta timidez. "No quiero forzarte a nada, Yuuri… Sé que no te gusta que otros…" Viktor calló cuando Yuuri lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo mirarlo.

"Sí, es cierto que no me gusta que otros me huelan y noten mi olor. Pero a ti te gusta mi aroma y eso es lo que me importa. Yo debí haber puesto mi aroma en ti desde hace mucho tiempo, sino esto no habría pasado... Es mi responsabilidad como Alfa hacerle saber a otros que ya tienes pareja. Es mi culpa." Dijo con determinación, pero sus dedos y voz vacilaban.

"Yuuri…" Viktor, ruborizado y un poco más tranquilo, se lanzó sobre su novio para besarlo con más entusiasmo, quedando ambos acostados en el piso. "Te lo agradezco, pero tampoco es tu culpa, solnyshko." Dijo, colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón acelerado. "Ese Alfa me habría atacado aún si ya estuviera Marcado. Simplemente hay gente mala en el mundo que no podemos controlar… No es nuestra culpa."

"Sí..., tienes razón." Yuuri respiró sobre su cabello y pudo constatar que el ánimo de su novio había mejorado un poco. "No es nuestra culpa." Repitió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas de Viktor traspasar su suéter.

Se mantuvieron un momento en el piso, con el peliplateado encima de él, abrazados, disfrutando del silencio a pesar del frío de los mosaicos. Unos minutos más tarde Viktor volvió a sentarse. Yuuri, por su parte, se levantó y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a los lavabos a limpiarse con agua y jabón el desodorante que siempre usaba, después frotó gentilmente sus muñecas contra las glándulas en el cuello del Omega.

Viktor soltó un gemido suave al sentir el contacto entre su piel. Yuuri se ruborizó, apenado, recordando que Viktor ya estaba en celo.

"Bien, ahora hueles como yo…" A medicinas, fue lo que no agregó con tristeza. Pero al menos eso evitaría que otros Alfas notaran su celo.

"... Gracias, Yuuri. Sé que no fue fácil para ti. Te amo." Viktor lo dijo con tanta sinceridad, con una mirada tan llena de cariño y tan vulnerable que el japonés no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, acariciar sus mejillas y besarlo.

"También te amo, Vitya."

Toshiya tocó suavemente la puerta abierta para captar su atención. La pareja se giró para verlo.

"¿Están bien, chicos? Los oficiales dijeron que podíamos irnos a casa. Tienen a ese Alfa grabado en las cámaras de seguridad y no necesitan la declaración de Vicchan."

"Sí, ya vamos, papá." Yuuri asintió y después miró detenidamente a su novio, pues sabía que Viktor aún sufría dolor debido al celo forzado. "Vitya, ¿puedes caminar?"

"Yo…" Viktor trató de levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió. "Creo que no... Lo siento, Yuuri. No me siento bien."

"Está bien. Te cargaré en mi espalda."

"¿Estás seguro?" Inquirió con sorpresa. "No quiero que te lastimes, Yuuri, soy más alto que tú…" A pesar de la renuencia de su novio, el moreno no pudo evitar reír un poco.

"Viktor, eres modelo. Puede que seas más alto que yo, pero dudo que seas más pesado que yo." Dicho esto, el japonés más joven se arrodilló. El hombre ruso dudó un momento pero aceptó. Sabía que su Yuuri era orgulloso y que no aceptaría un no como respuesta cuando era más que obvio que Viktor deseaba ser mimado por él.

Después de que el peliplateado se colocara sobre su espalda, Yuuri trató de levantarse un par de veces sin mucho éxito, y no fue hasta que su padre lo tomó del codo y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie que pudo alzarse y caminar. El Omega besó amorosamente el cuello de su Alfa varias veces mientras Yuuri trataba de no tambalearse, ruborizado. Toshiya sostuvo el brazo de su hijo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar a Viktor por error, al tiempo que también llevaba su mochila. Los Omegas en celo podían atacar o estresarse si eran tocados por otros Alfas que no fueran el suyo.

"Papá Toshiya." Lo saludó Viktor cuando iban por el pasillo. "Me alegró de verlo, ¿cómo quedó el partido de Baseball que me contaba el otro día?"

"Oh, fabuloso, Vicchan. Nuestro equipo ganó y todos pidieron más sake y bocadillos. Yu-topia se llenó de ganancias esa noche." Rio y Viktor rio un poco también.

Al llegar a la entrada los oficiales ya no estaban, pero la Omega pelirroja y el Alfa rubio custodiaban la puerta.

"Vi que llegaron en taxi, así que pensé que podía darles un aventón." Mila señaló su auto y los hombres la siguieron.

"Eres muy amable. Gracias por todo, Mila, Yuri." Agradeció el moreno con una pequeña sonrisa. El peso de Viktor comenzaba a cansarlo.

"¿Todo bien, Katsudon?" Inquirió Yuri, tratando de no mirar a Viktor. El celo era algo muy íntimo. "...Espera. ¿Qué es ese olor?"

"Es el olor de mi Yuuri." Gruñó Viktor, a la defensiva. El rubio los miró un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

"Oh." Y siguió caminando.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al llegar a Yu-topia, Hiroko y Mari se apresuraron a ayudar a la pareja a llegar a la habitación alejada sin que los clientes se dieran cuenta. Toshiya regresó a su puesto de trabajo mientras que los modelos fueron a casa.

Lo primero que Viktor hizo al entrar a la habitación fue tambalearse hasta el baño y vomitar. Yuuri sostuvo su cabello mientras que Hiroko le ofreció una toalla y un yukata limpio, pues un poco del olor del Alfa agresor se había impregnado en su ropa y un poco en su piel.

"Necesito bañarme." Avisó, mareado. Yuuri lo ayudó a quitarse la ropa y lo guió hasta la ducha, quedándose a su lado, con la cortina cerrada separándolos, para asegurarse de que no fuera a resbalarse. Hiroko tomó la ropa y se la dio a Mari para que se deshiciera de ella.

"Quémala si es necesario." Le indicó a su hermana con gravedad y ésta asintió sin rechistar. Viktor decidió no decirles cuánto le había costado el conjunto, pues tanto la camisa, el pantalón, como la ropa interior y los calcetines eran de marca, sin embargo, no pensaba volver a usarlos ni aunque los lavara.

"Yuuri… Makkachin y mi maleta siguen en mi apartamento, junto con mi cepillo de dientes…" Se quejó cuando por fin estuvieron solos, él acostado sobre la cama. Aún le dolía la cabeza, pero en general se sentía mejor.

"Oh. Le pediré a Mari que vaya a buscarlos."

"No... Dile a Phichit que los traiga, su novio tiene auto."

"De acuerdo." Yuuri rio. Viktor adoraba ver a su Alfa reír. "Lo llamaré ahora mismo. ¿Estarás bien si…?"

"Ve." Tomó una de sus manos y besó sus nudillos, agradecido por sus cuidados. "Estaré bien si me dejas solo unos minutos. Además, el dolor se redujo bastante después de que pusiste tu olor en mí. Ahora, sé un buen Alfa y tráeme algo de comer, muero de hambre." Pidió con su mejor mirada de cachorrito rogando por comida y Yuuri asintió.

"De acuerdo. Seré rápido." Yuuri tomó esa mano entre las suyas y besó suavemente sus dedos antes de alejarse de la cama, pero Viktor decidió hablar antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"Yuuri, espera... ¿me das tu suéter?" El peliplateado lo pidió de una manera tan inocente y al mismo tiempo tan sensual que Yuuri casi se derrite ahí mismo.

Por unos segundos el Alfa estuvo tentado en tirarse sobre su Omega y no soltarlo nunca, mas era obvio que Viktor necesitaba ese tiempo a solas para comenzar su nido y recuperarse del shock, por lo que tranquilamente cedió su prenda y salió de la habitación para darle un poco de privacidad.

"¿Cómo está Vicchan?" Preguntó Hiroko, preocupada, mientras colocaba dos platos de katsudon y una pastilla para el dolor sobre una bandeja de madera.

"Viktor se siente mejor. Ya está más relajado." Contestó asegurándose de llenar los vasos con té y tener suficientes servilletas de papel.

"¿Y tú cómo estás? Estás temblando."

Yuuri se sobresaltó. No se había dado cuenta de que seguía temblando.

"Yo… estoy… asustado y... enojado." Murmuró, apretando con fuerza las servilletas. "Un Alfa trató de marcar a mi Omega y yo no estaba allí para…"

"Yuuri." La mujer Omega posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su hijo, quien pareció salir de su trance. "Vicchan es un hombre fuerte y supo protegerse a sí mismo. Aquel hombre malo no logró lo que quería y eso es lo que importa. Vicchan te necesita como su novio, no como su Alfa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Yuuri dio un suspiro hondo y aclaró su mente. Era cierto lo que decía su madre. Viktor ni siquiera sabía que él era un Alfa cuando le pidió ser su novio.

Si Viktor quisiera un Alfa que lo sobreprotegiera y lo acostumbrara a la codependencia ya se habría conseguido a alguien más. Pero no, Viktor lo eligió a él porque ambos se admiraban y se respetaban mutuamente, y también porque se apoyaban en todo… Y ahora Viktor llevaba su aroma con orgullo y felicidad mientras construía un nido para ambos.

"Sí, tienes razón, mamá." Sonrió. Seguía temblando un poco, pero eso ya era culpa de su naturaleza ansiosa.

"Por cierto, Yuuri, ahora que Vicchan lleva tu aroma, creo que es hora de que tengas esto." Hiroko tomó una de sus manos y le colocó un objeto antes de cerrarla. Cuando Yuuri abrió su palma, constató con sorpresa que se trataba de las llaves de las aguas termales privadas, las que solamente las parejas casadas o marcadas podían usar.

"Mamá, pero… Viktor y yo no…"

"Lo sé." La mujer rio divertida al ver su reacción. "Olvida las reglas, esas sólo aplican para clientes que no saben cuidar las aguas. Tu padre y yo sabemos que Vicchan y tú no harán nada indebido que deba ser limpiado después." Guiñó un ojo y Yuuri dio un grito, escandalizado por la sugerencia. Hiroko continuó riendo. "Hablamos después. Ve con Vicchan y mimalo."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Yuuri regresó a la habitación vio con satisfacción a Viktor trabajando en su nido, el cual estaba siendo construido con las almohadas y sábanas del onsen, como también con ropa que Yuuri había guardado en el armario el día anterior. No necesitó pedir permiso para acercarse porque el Omenga enseguida lo invitó a entrar a su nido. Yuuri dejó caer sus sandalias y con cuidado se subió a la cama, tanto para no perturbar el nido como para no tirar la comida. Viktor lo ayudó a extender las patas de la bandeja y se sentaron juntos.

"Aún no está terminado, pero espero que te guste." Comentó el peliplateado con timidez y el moreno besó su mejilla.

"Creo que es maravilloso. No puedo esperar a verlo terminado." Respondió Yuuri con una sonrisa cansada, aunque Viktor pudo ver la sinceridad en sus lindos ojos marrones y suspiró contento. Ambos estaban cansados pero felices de poder estar juntos después de un día tan desastroso.

Comieron en relativo silencio, aunque Yuuri pudo notar que el peliplateado hacía muecas de dolor de vez en cuando, por lo que usó sus propios palillos para darle de comer en la boca y evitar que se moviera. Viktor gustoso se quedó inmóvil y permitió que su novio lo alimentara.

Cuando sus platos quedaron vacíos, Viktor se tomó la pastilla para el dolor y Yuuri se tomó sus pastillas para la ansiedad.

El moreno entonces regresó a la cocina a dejar la bandeja y los platos, encontrándose con Phichit y Makkachin. El poodle alegremente saltó a lamerle la cara, y Yuuri lo acarició unos minutos mientras contestaba las preguntas del tailandés, entonces dejó a Makkachin a cargo de sus padres y Phichit prometió averiguar más cosas sobre el Alfa antes de marcharse.

"Makkachin y tu cepillo de dientes ya están aquí." Anunció mostrando la maleta. Viktor sonrió.

"Deja eso y ven aquí, Yuuri, te necesito conmigo." Extendió una mano y Yuuri la tomó, acurricándose juntos entre la ropa y las almohadas. "¿Sabes? Mila acaba de llamar y dijo que… debería llevar a Makkachin conmigo a las siguientes sesiones de fotos."

"¿Oh? ¿Eso se puede?"

"Sí, eso creo. Makkachin está entrenado y tiene su certificado de perro guardián, por lo que es legal. Yo tendría que hablar con la Agencia y con mi nueva Compañía para que le permitan entrar a las sesiones conmigo. Pero…"

"¿Sí?" Le animó a hablar. Yuuri pensaba que eso era una gran idea, pues así Viktor estaría más protegido en su trabajo.

"Yo… no quiero vivir con miedo, Yuuri."

"Oh…"

"Escucha. Ser modelo es mi trabajo, y desde el principio sabía que en algún momento tendría algún fan tan enfermo que trataría de...de hacer eso. Yo mismo me puse en peligro, debo asumir las consecuencias…"

"Viktor." Yuuri se sentó en la cama y lo miró severamente con el ceño fruncido. "Sí, ser modelo es tu trabajo, y sí, tienes muchos fans, unos buenos y otros malos que seguramente tienen fantasías contigo, pero eso no significa que debas resignarte a ser tratado como un pedazo de plástico. Tener a Makkachin como perro guardián no fue un problema para ti cuando lo trajiste a Japón para que te cuidara de Alfas, así que no permitas que ahora sea un problema porque fuiste atacado una vez. Tomar precauciones no te hace débil ni un miedoso."

"Yuuri…" Viktor lo miró con sus ojos bien abiertos. El japonés temió haber dicho algo mal y haberlo molestado. No obstante, su novio comenzó a quitarse la parte superior del yukata, dejando su torso al descubierto. "Eres muy sexy cuando te enojas. Hazme tuyo, ¡ya!"

"¡Vi-Viktor!" Exclamó, ruborizado, y tapándose la cara con ambas manos. "¡¿Por qué me hablas como si esto fuera una mala película para adultos?!" Viktor rio divertido.

"Porque es cierto, Yuuri." Cantó su nombre con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios rosados. "Te ves sexy cuando te preocupas por mí, sobre todo cuando tienes razón." Se acostó de lado, apoyando un codo sobre la cama. "Si yo no permití que mis experiencias anteriores con los idiotas de mis ex novios bajaran mi confianza en mí, tampoco debo permitir que esta experiencia con este Alfa aleatorio me lastime. Gracias por recordármelo." Dijo con una sonrisa genuina, más relajado, tanto que Yuuri pudo relajarse también.

"Me alegro que pienses así." Dijo, y posó una mano sobre la mejilla izquierda del Omega. "Viktor. Confío en ti, sé que puedes cuidarte solo... Pero no confío en otros, y tener a Makkachin contigo hará que yo me sienta mejor. Pero tampoco quiero que tú hagas cosas que no quieras sólo por complacerme a mí."

"Lo entiendo, solnyshko. Te prometo que lo tomaré en cuenta y lo pensaré." Pestañeó coquetamente y ronroneó. "Además, saber que tengo a un amoroso Alfa como tú esperando cada día por mí me da fuerzas."

"Vik-Viktor, estás ronroneando…" Murmuró, sintiéndose un calor agradable recorrerlo de pies a cabeza mientras Viktor continuaba ronroneaba contra su mano.

Un Omega que ronroneaba significaba un omega feliz que se sentía protegido por su Alfa. No todos los omegas ronroneaban.

"¿Te gusta oírme ronronear, Yuuri?" Inquirió en voz baja, gateando lentamente hacia su Alfa hasta descansar su barbilla sobre su hombro, encantado de sentir su cuerpo tiritar contra el suyo al tiempo que ronroneando en su oreja. Por el olor de felicidad que Yuuri expedía era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando, pero una confirmación verbal se sintió igual de bien.

"Sí. Eres adorable, Vitya." Exhaló sobre su hombro desnudo, escondiendo su rostro totalmente rojo entre su cuello y abrazando su cintura. Si no fuera porque el dolor se lo impedía, Viktor le habría pedido a Yuuri que le abriera las piernas y lo tomara ya mismo. Por suerte, el japonés también sabía que eso no era una buena idea en ese momento. "Uh, Viktor, sigues un poco tenso." Comentó preocupado después de unos minutos, pero se volvió hacia el peliplateado con una expresión más animada. "¿Sabes? Mamá dijo que podíamos usar las aguas privadas. ¿Qué tal si nos damos un baño?"

"¡Yuuri!" Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, entusiasmado por la sugerencia. "¿Te refieres a bañarnos en las aguas termales, tú y yo, juntos, sin que nadie nos moleste?"

"Sí, sí." Cabeceó, feliz por su entusiasmo. "Pero tendremos que esperar una hora más a que el onsen cierre. Digo, si es que te gusta la idea…"

"¡Por supuesto que me gusta la idea, solnyshko!" Abrazó a su novio con más fuerza y besó varias veces sus mejillas. Tal vez su día no había resultado tan perfecto como esperaba, pero con Yuuri entre sus brazos todo se volvía perfecto. "Mientras esperamos, ayúdame a terminar el nido, ¿sí?" Pidió en voz baja, sabiendo de antemano que su novio no se negaría.

Yuuri, complacido y ruborizado, asintió.

* * *

**Sugerencias, quejas, mentadas de madre, amenazas, halagos, rezos; dejen reviews~**


End file.
